Little Usagi
by 12341234Haley
Summary: A Mpreg of the Usami, Kamijou, and Yo families.. Rated M for Mpreg and Smut in chap: 2,7,17,28,50,52,53,
1. 1

**Warning: This is an mpreg fic- meaning male pregnancy.**

**Another warning: The next chapter is lemon.**

* * *

><p>"I'm home."<p>

''Welcome home, Usagi-san."

Simple little kisses were exchanged between them.

The younger male of course made dinner before the older male came home. It was a meeting with publishers for his next boy love story. It was going to consist of their last sexually intimate moment in a private train car that Akihiko had rented for the two, while on their way to visit Takahiro and his wife for their anniversary party. Though that was about two months or so ago.

During dinner they of course talked about their day to keep one another up to date with their lives away from one another, something Misaki was more than happy to hear so he knew no one tried getting _his_ man.

"Misaki," The husky voice lingered over the back of the brunette's neck from behind while he was doing the dishes, causing him to shiver.

"Oi," The younger tried to wiggle from the arms that snaked around his waist. His movements seemed to be in vain from nothing coming from his efforts. "Get off you, big bear. I need to finish the dishes!"

"They can go unclean."

"Then I will have to do them in the morning before school."

"You already do."

Silence spread between the two in an awkward atmosphere before Akihiko spoke up again.

"Ready to go to bed, Misaki?"

The eighteen year old nods his head in response. He slowly trudged his way to their now shared bedroom. He was greeted by the usual scene of a child's room; despite it belonging to a man ten years older than himself. The stuffed animals all around the head of the bed made for great pillows.

Though a normal bed set wouldn't be too bad to ask for.

Misaki started stripping down to his pants once he sat down on the edge of the mattress. He took off his shirt, shoes and socks. He laid back into the plush sheeting of the queen sized bed. The door started to creak open, telling him Akihiko was coming to join him. The younger male grabbed Suzuki from the head of the bed and covered himself best he could with the giant teddy bear that worked, as he found out soon enough, as great barrier.

"Misaki," The husky voice made the eighteen year old shiver from hearing. It was from both nervousness and the thought of where the night could lead. Unlike the past two months could they possibly go further like they used to. . ?

All thoughts racing around in his mind were interrupted when large hands came and scooped up Suzuki from him, revealing his slightly flushed face to his boyfriend. "Misaki." The dull blond haired male loomed over his lover and repeated saying his name in a hushed tone that sent more shivers through his spine.

"U. . . Usagi-san. ." Misaki's olive coloured eyes looked up slowly only to meet with half lidded, violet ones, full of want for the other lying below him.

* * *

><p><strong>The lemon is in the next chapter.<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Tell me in a **r**eview, please!**


	2. 2

**Chapter two! **

**Enjoy the pure smut 3**

* * *

><p>All thoughts racing around in his young mind were interrupted when large hands came and scooped up Suzuki from him, revealing his slightly flushed face to his boyfriend. "Misaki," The dull greyish blonde haired male loomed over his lover and repeated in a hushed tone that sent more shivers up his spine.<p>

"U..Usagi-san.." Misaki's olive coloured eyes looked up slowly only to meet with half lidded violet ones, full of want for the youth lying below him.

"Misaki," Usagi connected their lips together, bringing their hand to one another to intertwine their fingers.

They exchanged soft kisses here and there that showed the passion and neediness of both males built up over the two months they hadn't been physical in such an intimate way. All the while both were working top strip Usagi of his clothing because he had the most of the clothing, Misaki being in his boxers already because he was getting ready for bed. Once Usagi was down to his own boxers, Misaki was practically panting lightly in growing arousal, which he saw the other growing in his thin layer of boxers, creating a large buldge.

The eight teen year old bravely ran his hand against he thin fabric and had made the older moan out just under his breath.

"Misaki," He breathed out after the soft outburst, taking his lover into his arms with care like a precious glass vase. Misaki and him pet eyes once more, their eyes making the contact in a soft stare for what seemed like forever until Misaki felt the other's freezing cold hand come up his thigh then down and to repeat until it stayed up only to land on the youth's groin that Usagi smirked from the throbbing he can feel in his hand. Misaki softly let out a moan naturally when the hand slipped his boxers down to his ankles-they were kicked off of course- and his length was slowly tooken into his lover's large hand and the hardened limb was softly stroked in a smooth beginning pace.

"U..Usagi-San..!" The chocolate haired male arched his back gently off the headboard he had leant against for support when he felt Usagi's thumb rubb the precum off the tip of his throbbing erection. Usagi planted their lips on another as he used the amount of liquid that had made it's way out to rub at Misaki's tight ring of muscle not too far from the scrotum. Misaki gasped into the kiss, bucking his hips gently in need to be touched, just for the foreplay to end. But he knew his lover better than that to believe it would go quicker.

Usagi's lips slowly formed into a smirk as he slid his precum lubricated index finger into his shudedering lover, making the youth gasp-it ended in a long deep moan followed by him softly saying the twenty eight year old's name in a sweet yet hushed tone. This makes the violet eyed male bite his bottom lip to hold in a groan just by thinking of taking Misaki right then and there without the preparation he had his one lone finger inside the brunette for.

"Misaki, I love you," He huskily whispered down into his lover's ear, feeling the youth quiver in his palm and finger.

"D.. Don't just say it so easil-" The brunette was interrupted by himself when moaning in pleasure as his erection was more rough and quickly pumped in the even pumping of the single digit that was soon accompanied by a second, scisorring him in preparation to what was to come, both in anticipation to get to it but being patient enough.

"I love you." The dull blonde haired male repeated sweetly, making the other a bit pissed it was so easy for him but also happy he was saying it all.

When the fingers were removed, the little hole puckered just slightly just before Usagi alined his own needy erection with the brunette's entrance, pushing himself inside the hot, tight cavern until he felt his scrotum stop the process to tell him he was fully in. Sometime he got so lost in the pleasure of being inside Misaki he couldn't figure out how deep he was in. He sat in the snug comfort a few minutes to let Misaki adjust to what he hadn't had in a few months then was gently thrusting almost out completely then slamming back inside once getting the thumbs up for movement.

The dull blonde haired male thrust hard into his lover by the next five minutes, both already getting on edge and filling the room with their skin-to-skin contact and their mixed pleasured moans, both heads lost from any thoughts being even close to coming to them.

Misaki bit on his bottom lip when he felt a certain spot slammed into to keep himself from slamming into it. Usagi smiles through his panting lips at finding his little lover's prostate, in which makes him grab the youth's hips and begin slamming once more into the spo that made Misaki moan out so sweetly for him. Once he felt the tightness get more tensed he smiled wider, knowing he was not the only one close to climax. "Let's cum, Misaki," He leaned down to breath into his lover's ear, getting a nod in response. Usagi grips his hand around Misaki's member and pumps the male in rhythm with his deep thrust.

Soon threads of white were shooting out onto both their chest frrom Misaki's orgasm and Usagi's own warm seed shooting up into Misaki's prostate, both crying out each other's names in pure bliss of their orgasms, in which they rode out throughly before Usagi pulled out of him.

They both laid back in the bed, settling in the heavy breathing noise of the room caused by their breaths trying to calm with their rapidly beating hearts.

"I love you... U...Usagi-san.." Was yawned out softly in exhaustion.

"I love you, too, Misaki." A smile came with the words as arms wrapped around torsos and legs intwertwined lazily in the after sex glow, both falling asleep in each other's arms comfortably into a deep sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come in the next chapter! :D <strong>

**Like, you know.. *fail eyebrow wiggle* Baby announcements.. =w=**


	3. 3

**Chapter three! :D**

**The farthest I've gone in writing. v u v **

**Yesh.**

**Enjoy and please do review :3**

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the intimate time they shared to make up for the time they hadn't made love.<p>

Misaki had been sick to his stomach and a bit odd recently, too. And not the usual Misaki odd, a different kind that consisted of him not wanting to accept Usagi's kisses and nag at him to start cooking instead, calling him more.. Mature names that would never slip his lips before.

These things have had both his lover and older brother startled to see, and full of worry for the brunette's wellbeing.

"Misaki," Takahiro had spoken up when he and his wife came over for dinner to celebrate their anniversary, Usagi's idea.

"Yes?" The youth looked up from his salmon roll to his older brother.

"You know, we have become concerned with how your behavior is turning out,"

"And how you are always getting sick." Usagi adds to the conversation. Earning an uneasy look from Takahiro's wife when she nods in agreement.

''Yes, that, too." Takahiro pulls nervously on his shirt collar. "But really. We have made an appointment at Osaka University Hospital to have you checked out."

Misaki sat there with his urge to get up and start yelling at all the older people down setled in his stomach with his other urge to hurl his dinner.

"I see." The eight teen year old sighs out softly as he stood up from the table, excusing himself before he hurried to the restroom to let his dinner out into the toilet.

_What a lame memory, _Misaki thinks to himself from his spot on the hospital bed where he and Usagi were waiting on their doctor to come.

"Misaki," The older male looked up from his seat against the wall. "Are you feeling okay?"

The brunette gives him a slightly annoyed glance that made him look a bit uneasy. A throat clearing sound made both males look up to the doorway where a very young looking doctor was standing. "Good day." The raven haired doctor greets them with a smile. With Misaki being still very young he was taken to the young section of the hospital for his treatment.

"Hello," Both males had greeted back to their doctor that introduced themselves as Nowaki Kusama.

Nowaki did the basics of checking blood pressure and tempeture. When it came to the listening to the brunette's heart, Nowaki found something odd in the stomach area and requested an ultra sound.

Of course this made Misaki a bit concerned as to what could be in his stomach, but went along with it. Better safe than sorry.

The three of them went to the room holding the ultra sound machine. Misaki was laid on the table after being stripped of his shirt. Nowaki spread some freezing gel over his fellow youth. "Please try to not be tense. It will be hard to tell what is in your stomach if you get tensed." The young doctor explained, heading over to the computer to type in a few things before he started using the little hand held x-ray that he put over the gel on Misaki's stomach, the brunette being calm from Usagi sitting next to him and holding his hand, all three looking at the computer that held the image.

Nowaki froze, his mouth gaping open slowly. "Is that..? It can't be!" He searched the worried eight teen year old's stomach area for a few minutes before he took a quick picture of the object in question and looked to the two males waiting for an answer. "You won't believe what I found."

Misaki was squirming gently in his seat and nervously biting on his bttom lip while Usagi waited patiently with a straight expressinon.

The young doctor sighed and pointed to a white dot in the ultra sound picture that was less than a full eyeball. Maybe just the pupil in size. "This, here." He calmly tells the two. "If I am correct, it could be.. Well... In simple I'm trying to say that mister Takahashi here may be expecting.. Somehow."

A long silence fills the room. That is until Misaki let out a long groan, turning over to shout into a pillow."How the hell could this be possible?! I'm a boy!"

"Well, though very rare, it is not impossible for a male to become pregnant." Nowaki tried to explain though he himself couldn't quite put it into words. "Like.. Um... I don't know! We have to run a few more test!" He waved his hands frantically in front of himself. "I'm sure I have just made a mistake!"

But the doctor hadn't made a mistake. Even after many test and even getting other doctors to come help out, every result was the same no matter what.

Misaki was indeed pregnant.

With Usagi's baby.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is all you get for this part! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Remember to Review, follow, and feel free to PM me if you want to chat at any time! :D**


	4. 4

**In the last chapter the baby was revealed! ;u;**

**Let's see how the news settles for Misaki's big bro, shall we?=w=**

* * *

><p>This was bad.<p>

So.

Very.

Very.

_Very._

Bad.

Misaki sat across from his brother Takahiro and his beautiful wife, Usagi sitting next to his lover in comfort of the news.

Takahiro scratches nervously at his chin, trying to not have anyone notice his gulping. "Pregnant..? But.. You are a boy.." How confused he was with the matter was hard to tell from his expression not showing much to it's dullness and his jaw tensly locked in a slacked angle.

"Doctor Kusama explained it as a rare thing in certain males called 'Mpreg'. It apparently occurs when genders are somewhat mixed in a male that make it possible to have ovaries and stuff... and y...yeah.." Misaki looked down at his hands and fiddled his fingers, not being able to meet his brother in the eyes.

"M...M...Preg..." The dark haired male tried taking in this information of his brother's news in proccess, it taking a slow motion to get there completely before another thought occured to him. "But.. People can only get pregnant from having.." He looked from his now deeply flushed little brother and his best friend that were sitting rather close to one another, he had just noticed somehow. Had the two always been so close? Sure, they always disappeared when one had to use the bathroom and the other would have to follow to check on the one in the bathroom, that taking a few minutes to have them come out. And they started sharing a room.. Usagi never being shy to ruffle Misaki's hair or hug him to his chest..

"Akihiko-" Takahiro stood up quickly from the couch, alarming his calm mannered wife greatly with the sudden movements, and making the dull blonde haired male look up at him with his calm violet eyes. "Are you and Misaki...?"

"Dating?" Usagi tilted his head, his tone showing something of being close to a smartass. "What took so long for you to notice? A long time we have been together."

This took the brother of the pregnant youth a moment to proccess but the outcome was not what Misaki would think it would be.

"Ah, I see.. It explains a lot. Now that I actually think about it." The raven haired male calmly says after a deep breath in and exhale. "I should have known with how weird you two are around eachother. Congratulations to the both of you on your upcoming baby." He stands up with his wife following not too soon after giving another uneasy look over at Misaki.

During the goodbyes they all shared, Takahiro's wife mouthed to Misaki as she hugged Usagi goodbye, _I wish you luck on the pregnancy!_ And a sweet smile to add on then they were gone in the blink of an eye.

_At least I know there's a woman I know I can ask about this._ Misaki thought with a sigh slipping out his lips heavily.

The brunette went to lay down in bed, not caring if it were only noon and he would need to make their dinner. He needed a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Because who doesn't need a nap at the end of a long day?<strong>

**Or afternoon. XD**

**anyway, feel free to review and follow if wanted! **

**Oh! And what do you guys think the baby should be? Boy or girl? **

**I wanna make sure you guys are getting what'cha want. qwq**


	5. 5

**Well.**

**Chapter five.**

**OMG- ;v;**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san!" The chocolate haired male whined from his spot under the covers of the stuff animal filled bed the two shared.<p>

The expecting eight teen year old was just taking a little nap from the fatigue that he had recently been getting with his pregnancy when his boyfriend/the baby's father came and woke him up from his slumber about something his still tired ears couldn't make out.

"Misaki," The older male quietly says to his sleepy love. "Your sister-in-law is here. For the weekly check in."

Oh yeah.

Takahiro's wife, Manami, had been coming over once a week to come give him advide on babies and such. It had made things a whole lot easier for Misaki to hav e her coming over just to help him out. Like, _alot. _How else would a guy in college that had never had to baby sit or anything know how to handle a baby and get ready for it? He didn't even have a clue, really, and Manami taking time out her day to help made the youth more than happy.

"They say natural birth sometimes isn't worth it because the pain," Manami was sitting next to Misaki on the sofa with a pregnancy book across their laps. " but it actually has better results on the body than a sesection."

Misaki skimmed through the chapters until he found something and had pointed it out to his sister-in-law. "Nee-chan," He had started calling the female recently. "What's lactation?"

The brunette female turned a deep shade of red close to ruby or saphire, her eyes darting down to her now fidgeting thumbs twiddling. "E...Eh, lactation is... Milk fr.. from the breast you get at some point of the pregnancy.. Or at least females do." She had nervously sputtered out.

He sat there for a moment, taking in the new information of pregnancy like a sponge. Breast milk. Out his chest. Possibly.

"Usagi-san!" The youth exclaims as he stood up on his knees and leaned over the back of the sofa on his chest and frantically waving his arms about.

The dull blonde haired male came out of his office, holding a mug of coffee in his hand and a cigarette in the other and had made his way down the staircase to his expecting lover. "Yes, Misaki?" He arched up an eyebrow in question.

"Can you schedule me with doctor Kusama?"

"Huh, why?"

The youth holds up one finger. "Baby check up." He held up his thumb for second. "Seeing if I can lactate like a woman while this baby is in here."

There was a long silence in the large condo room before Manami cleared her throat, getting attention of both. She had stood up and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder lazily and flashing a sheepish smile. "I best be getting home. Takahiro will be getting home from work soon and I am very sure he'd like dinner waiting." She hugged both men and recieved the farewell back in response along with thank you's for being over and taking her time to be there. Then she was gone. and the two were alone.

Violet eyes wandered over to the top of chocolate coloured hair and a smirk formed on pale lips.

"Don't even think about it." Misaki huffed, walking away to go upstairs to where his cell was to make his appointment with doctor Kusama at OUH.

* * *

><p><strong>A very slow chapter, I know.;v;<strong>

**Do not fear, my pretties!**

**The next chapter will have better results and a surprise! **

**Cross my Heart- Hope to fly- Stick a cupcake in my eye! :D**

**Have a great day 3**


	6. 6

**BIG SURPRISE MOFO-**

***Ahem***

**I am so sorry for my behavior, I am just so excited for an anouncement coming out in the story.**

***Ahem again***

**Enjoy and review, please.**

* * *

><p>The raven haired doctor smiled at the two that had been there before to find out about rather shocking news. He shook hands with both and apologized for it being four months for them to get an appointment, since he had such a busy schedule to take care of in and out of work.<p>

"You are halfway, yes?" Nowaki questioned in his sweet, friendly tone. 'Five months is a long time to carry something on your stomach!" He softly chuckled, getting out his stethoscope and putting it on his ears. "Remember what to do?"

Misaki nodded his head in response as he sit up as straight as he could on the hospital bed on the edge, hs shirt in the corner with a patiently waiting Usagi and his large baby bump out in sight perfectly.

Both the young males had small talk about soccer during the regular little things such as heart and blood pressure before getting to checking on the babies with an ultra sound in the special room it was set in. Like last time Misaki was there he laid back and let Nowaki put on the gel that made him uncomfortably shiver until he was comforted by Usagi's large yet just as cold hand bringing him calmness.

All three, again, watched the screen when the little hand held X-ray machine looked through his stomach to where the baby was growing. In a few minutes the young doctor's expression went from his friendly smiling one to a slightly cringed up one. "Eh.. Misaki-Kun?"

"Yes, doctor?" He furrowed his eyebrows inward in confusion.

"Do you know how many buns you have in the oven?"

"One."

"Eh..."

"Am I not right?"

The raven haired male shook his head rapidly, pointing toward the monitor screen to show not one, but three little bodies moving about.

"Nope. Triplets, Misaki-Kun."

Misaki swore he could hear Usagi's chair fall back once he let the man's hand go.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Triplets! I thank my girlfriend for giving me the idea.<strong>

**Sorry for this chapter being so short.**

**I hope to get some feedback, knowing what you think about the big surprise ovo **

**Feedback makes for an author happy to write more~3**


	7. 7

**Aren't I just great for the last chapter? =v=**

**The babies will be great, trust me, chu vill wuv dem! **

***goes back to proper writing. No derp!***

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! I'm still looking to fix my writing! :D**

**Oh, and smut in this chapter. ovo Just warning~.**

* * *

><p>Silent.<p>

It was just silent.

Too silent to the young male sitting across from his lover on one of their sofas.

The doctor seemed to make a large tension between the two ever since hearing the news that Misaki was expecting three babies and not. As they both thought and were expecting.

Finally the silence was broken after so long of staring at one another and mouths opening to say something but nothing ever coming out, then closing them.

"Usagi-san," Misaki softly spoke up, seeing he had gotten the older male to snap out of some sort of trance of thoughts. "You know.. We do not have to have the kids.. There is adoption.. A...And the kids-"

Violet orbs widend in Usagi's eyes at seeing Misaki tearing up just at the mention of adoption for the kids. Why would he even think of that? He of course wanted his children! All three would of course be spoiled and very loved by Usagi's means.

"Misaki!"

In less time that he thought it could happen, Usagi was next to him holding him to his chest in the comforting way that only made him cry more, thinking of how lucky he is to have his caring lover. "Please do not cry, Misaki." The soft but husky whispered voice in his ear calmed and shivered him.

Green oliver coloured eyes slowly met with the violet ones that looked down at him in their loving gaze, tiny drop of tears no longer spilling out thanks to the small amount of comfort he was smiles were now exchanged along with gentle kisses. The soft kisses lasted a few minutes to the point it started getting a bit longer in lip contacting, teeth starting to come out and nibble on lips, tongue coming out to sweetly greeet one another.

"U...Usagi-San.." The words moaned out softly from the youth's mouth between their kissing. A pale hand slid up his shirt, giving his stomach a soft rub in care of what was inside it, soon getting to the chest where the cold slender fingers pinched and flicked gently at the hardening pink buds on the young male's chest.

Usagi smiled down at him as he changed their position so Misaki was on his lap facing away from brunette was about to complain about not getting to face him but didn't when he felt the other's lips trail the back of his neck in butterfly-touch light kisses. The younger of the two moved his hips to move his behind against his lover's groin, earning a low grunt and feeling the spot harden from under the jean fabric. More kisses come to the sensitive flesh on Misaki's neck and he lets out soft moans. HIs eyes were now closed and his body relaxed in the other's lap. He opened them when he felt their hands being cupped in one another, their fingers intertwining as Usagi brought their hands to the youth's stomach, lucky enough to put it there gently when a kick hit their hands, making them chuckle happily at the life inside Misaki interacting with them.

"They are deffinately active, Misaki." Usagi smiled against the back of his lover's ear before softly kissing behind the earlobes. "I can't wait to be a papa."

"You're going to be great, Usagi-san." The young brunette says as he turns himself in the older's lap and leaned in close.

Their lips connected light and sweet at first, getting deeper little by little. Fingers were working to get clothing off one another as fas as they could but also carefully for Misaki's belly. Unsure glances were exchanged for a moment before the dull blonde haired male made the move of switching them so Misaki was no on his back on the couch, proudly laying back on the couch handpillows for his head to rest on, one knee up in the air and the other almost leaning off the side of the couch. Usagi smiled down at him as he kissed from his lover's collar bone all the way over his large baby belly to his waist where he stopped just below to place the most gentle of kisses on Misaki's member on the tip, making the youth cry out softly at feeling his hard on intertacted with, the older male's name slipping out in a gentle moan a the end of his wail.

"I'll be sure to be gentle for the triplets, okay?" Usagi looked over the bump to meet his eyes with the now half lidded green olive coloured ones. He smiled,getting the awaited nod of approval from the other before he went back down only to take Misaki's cock into his hands and start stroking it in a slow pace and kiss the tip of it, placing a light lick on the slick every once in a while, making MIsaki moan loudly suddenly whenever the tongue peeked out on him. Usagi pulled his lips away but didnt cease with stroking his lover's throbbing cock in his hand, slowly going and licking from Misaki's scrotum to the litle hole not too far from the soft sack of skin full of seed. Hearing the moans he is earned, Usagi licks around the pinkish hole lightly, his moist tongue getting louder moans to come from his lover. He smirked slightly in acknowledgement to his easy achievement. He continued to go on with licking circular on the rim of his entrance as he slowly puckered his lips on the pink spot in replacement, his tongue sliding inside the warm area. much louder moans being earned from the other.

From his side of things, Misaki was in bliss laying back on the couch having Usagi pleasure him with his tongue in such a way. His hands couldn't find where to be and hair yanking most deffinately couldn't be an option with his stomach in the way. He settled for fingering and grabbing into the sofa cushions to keep his hands busy. Being on cloud nine always was a great feeling, especially it coming from Usagi touching him. Or in this case, getting his tongue in far enough inside Misaki that his nose was buried in the slight slitted spot where his scrotum held the two different testicles. Usagi yet again found it easy to find the sweet spot he had familiarized himself with during the time they had been together. He looked over from his great view of Misaki's cock to see said male's toes had curled up in pleasure and it made him smile a little.

Usagi's hand stroking his lover gained up speed, gripping gently on the length and giving the tip small pinches, precum dripping out here and there in result. He felt tensing but it was only a little slight feeling besides the constant throbbing going on. He groaned into the other's entrance, making a vibration of pleasure. He closed his eyes once more to enjoy his sweet tasting Misaki a bit more but they shot open when the door suddenly shot open, a loud woman standing in the doorway and shouting out her shameless greeting.

"Hello, Soon-To-Be-Papa-Senpai!" Aikawa slammed the door behind her then placed her wrist on her hips, beaming. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need the manuscript for the next novel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love interruptions to your yaoi? XD<strong>

**Bet you don't.'w' - XD**

**I hope you enjoyed the read, next chapter will be out as fast as I can get it! I have school oAo**


	8. 8

**Don't have much to say about this chapter. **

**You'll see why-**

**Hope you enjoy and reviews are great. vuv**

* * *

><p>"HURRY-" Takahiro shouted, helping to get Misaki to the specified room with Usagi and his wife Manami.<p>

The noise caused a bit of a scene in the hospital but soon everything was settled around them once they got to the delivery room. The last five months of the pregnancy went by so fast! Misaki almost forgot the due date while he was out shopping for highchairs with Manami. If it hadn't been for his water breaking, he would have forgotten it all together!

"Everything will be OK, Misaki, we're almost to the surgery room for the C-section!" Usagi was assuring his lover as they were rushing down the halls of the hospital.

Misaki tightly clutched to the blond's shirt. "It better be, this hurts like Hell!"

By the hours going by, three little crying pudgy bodies were now being cleaned of blood and wrapped in warm blankets depending on their gender for the colour. Two light pink blanket bundles and one baby blue one. Now cleaned up and comfortable in their blankets, a boy and girl were put in Misaki's arms and the other girl in Usagi's, being held with affectionate care.

"Babies-!" Came out the exclaimed words when Manami and Takahiro bounced into the room with both their arms covered in the stringss from their many colourful balloons with all kinds of ways of saying congratulations.

Misaki's eyes widened from the surprise, and Usagi just gave a slight glare because the triplets were sound asleep.

"Onni-chan!" Misaki scolded in a hushed tone, craddling his children that were in his arms close to his chest in a gentle manner. He tries holding in a laugh when little hands start moving about from outide the blanket to all around his hospital gown top. "Oi, don't do that Takahiro," He kissed the top of his newborn son's head, making his brother look confused.

"I didn't do anything!" The older brother looked too puzzled to even grasp it.

Misaki softly chuckles, shaking his head. "No, our son is to be named Takahiro the Second. After you."

The older sibling's face lights up with happiness. "Really?!"

"Of course.'' Usagi answered this time, smiling to his friend.

Manami tilted her head slightly to the side. "What did you name the girls?"

Misaki smiles and points to the girl in his arm that had a little puff ball of hair on top of her hair that was the same colour as Usagi's. "Shinju." He points to the brunette puff balled girl in Usagi's arms "And Chou."

Manami clapped her hands in praise and happiness of being an aunt. "So cute! I bet they're going to be so gorgeous when they grow up!" She squeals out.

Takahiro rolls his eyes, chuckling. "Calm down, dear. Don't wake the newborns." This made his wife give a slight glare. But she stayed quiet.

"We're happy for you both, Misaki." The older brother smiled toward his sibling. "And now we'll let you be your own little family. We best be getting home for work in the morning."

All goodbyes and such were exchanged before the hetero couple left to go home, leaving Misaki and Usagi with their newborns.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE ME SENPAI-<strong>

**WAIT, WHAAAAT? XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	9. 9

**Another chapter. **

**Woot woot-**

**Hope you enjoy. c:**

* * *

><p>Getting the carseats the triplets were all in was a bit hard to get into the apartment but the had managed without bumping them awake in the doorway. Thank goodness for that. Now in the wide living room, Usagi and Misaki give one another tired looks after looking up the stairway. More moving!<p>

Both didn't want to make the effort after just getting home from the hospital but it seemed it had to be done. First went up the brunette with Chou and Taka in their little car seats, Usagi following after with Shinju in his hands up the stairway to get to the nursery.

The nursery was Misaki's old room that he had before he and Usagi began to date and share the bed. It had been turned into a large room to fit the three cribs consisting of bright colours and stuffed animals all around the room. Mostly the bears Usagi gave up to give to the kids. Except Suzuki. He kept that one at the head of their bed.

"Yatta," Misaki softly sighs out. "They get to finally see their room!" He took little Takahiro out his car seat and set him in the crib against the wall that was a light baby blue light the blanket they wrapped him in, the baby bed located near the rainbow curtain shaded window.

Usagi nods his head in agreement to his partner's words, helping to get their triplets put in their cribs, keeping careful not to wake any of them up.

Once all the newborns were put to sleep in their cribs, the two left the room as silently as they possibly could and headed into their own room just across from them. Misaki was glad for the baby monitor sound things Usagi got as they laid down for much needed rest. But not soon after he laid down for a second did a crying sound interrupt the upcoming sleep he was ready to sooth into. He turned to the dull blonde haired person beside him, frowning at seeing Usagi was already sleeping like a bear during hibernation. The brunette shakes his head and gets up to attend which ever crying infant it was only to see it was just little Takahiro rolling around in his crib bumping into the bars of the crib, laughing his little head off.

"...Weird." He shook his head and headed out the room, hoping to now get sleep as soon as he laid down but I was a different story when he laid his back on the mattress. The baby monitor went off to two more infants causing a racket.

This was going to take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is so short.<strong>

**The chapters probably are going to be that way for a while, since I'm going to do a chapter for every year of the triplets until probably age 5 or so. ^^ **

**Delayed chapter entries, too. v u v Sorry loves! **


	10. 10

**Year one of the triplets~.**

**Enjoy and reviews are great. :)**

* * *

><p>"Taka-!" Misaki hurried over from behind the counter over to his son in his highchair. "No throwing cereal." He grabs the bowl from the baby and puts it behind him on the counter only to be hit by a spoonful of cereal Shinju throws over in his face.<p>

He looked over to the tables to see Usagi just lifting Chou up and moving her little arms in the air. The nineteen year old brunette sighs and picks two up out their highchairs. "Akihiko," He gently nudged the older male's back with his elbow because of both his hands being full. "I'm putting Taka and Shinju in their bouncers if you want her to join them." Then he walked to the living room not far from the kitchen to set the babies in his arms in their bouncers to move around and get out a bit of energy before nap time.

Usagi came over with Chou after about five minutes of Misaki sitting on the couch, watching little Takahiro try to run around in his bouncer and fail many times when he hit the wall and coffee table, Shinju just watching with big olive coloured eyes in interest of what her brother's doing.

"How is he so hyper?" Usagi quietly asks his lover after putting their other daughter in her bouncer for her to move around.

The brunette shakes his head as he keeps an eye on their son to make sure he doesn't get injured with his hyper slamming into things. Somehow the child never does get hurt, but Misaki wanted to make sure it stayed that way. "I feel like.. He may have eated too many sugar coated cereals.."

From the sigh he could tell he earned, Misaki knew It was _probably_ that. Just _probably._

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for chapters getting shorter. X3<strong>

**Next chapter has Hiroki and Nowaki in it. ^^**


	11. 11

**ANOTHA CHAPITEAR-**

***Throat clears***

**Enjoy. XD**

* * *

><p>All the racket came from the room in the pediatrician's office that held the Usami triplets. They were coming for the check up that Nowaki thought they would need every couple of months for their young age and especially from the boy toddler's hyper behavior that he informed the two was not good to see unless the boy had ADDADHD or too much sugar. Which made Misaki get all fidgety with his fingers and mutter something about the snacks he gave the kids.

"Kids, stop messing with everything!" Misaki exclaims in great panic as he tries to gather the two year olds to get them on the little chairs set up for them.

"Guys," Nowaki bends down to their levels. "I guess you don't want the new Gachapin stickers," The raven haired male holds up the three stickers of the green dinosaur like cartoon figure neatly in a row in the crooks of his fingers where they separate.

The triplets stop and stare up at the colourful stickers, soon going and sitting down for their checkups.

Misaki mumbles something under his breath about the kids being early rebels and he sits back down next to Usagi against the wall while the kids got checked out by their pediatrician to see if anything was wrong. So far, nothing wrong except Taka trying to bite his doctor's hand a few times. The two year old boy usually did that. Nowaki seemed used to it by now. The man had been the kids' doctor since they were newborns after all.

Once the kids were done with their check up, the three adults got to talking about random things. Just friendly conversation. By then they were friends at the least, after all. Mostly Misaki and Nowaki. They liked talking about manga and their love of taking care of kids. Though sometimes Nowaki would get off track and start talking about his own boyfriend, something Usagi would try not to point out but do it anyway. And make their pediatrician get a bit sheepish, the man apologizing quickly.

During their conversation the doctor's phone went off and he excused himself to answer it. Only for the screaming in the phone to be hearable. Misaki went over to his kids and covered their ears best he could from the heard language being used from the person on the phone.

The two partners knew well by now who it was. Nowaki's own boyfriend. Hiroki. The Devil teacher Misaki remembered having to attend the class of before he graduated early not too long before his twentieth birthday.

The man was pretty scary in class but one time when he came up their during one of their appointments, Hiroki actually seemed pretty nice. At least when he wasn't flushing over Nowaki's affection. Or throwing things..

Nowaki was about to say another apology on the phone but the cranky brown eyed brunette crashed the door down, startling the triplets and their parents. Misaki sworn he heard Usagi scream. That or it was one of their daughters. Though he was sure it was Usagi.

"Eh, Hiro-san!" The young doctor waves his hands frantically in front of himself, having put his phone down so it wouldn't get broken. Again. "About that topic-"

"Nowaki.." Hiro stepped into the office with their three year old daughter, Hinata, following after him with her nose buried in a book. "I am not just having another!"

Misaki and Usagi sat back awkwardly to let the two get out their little feud. It was always best to stay out of things. Especially with these two. They had to learn that the hard way.

The two now arguing went on with their business and Hinata went over to sit with the Usami triplets. She ended up playing hand games with them. Taka would occasionally try to kiss her on the cheek and fail, the girls mostly just talking about pretty pink and colourful stuff until Hiroki came over and scooped Hinata into his arms, huffing at Nowaki. "We will discuss this more after you get home from work." Then he left.

"Etto.." The raven haired male sat there dumbfounded from the scene created. He should have worn protection.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed getting to see some Egoist couple and their daughter Hinata.<strong>

**Hinata belongs to my friend, who told me I can add her to it. ^^**

**Reviews are great and next chapter will be out soon~!**


	12. 12

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! D:**

**I had school and junk to worry about... .**

**Hope you enjoy, and reviews are awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Taka!" The young adult exclaimed in protest as he tried prying his toddler son from the cabinet he clung to. "I said no more sweets!"<p>

Little Takahiro kicked his feet at his mother, screaming profanities he surely learned from listening to the older kids when they were at the park. "Taka want cookies!"

The girls watched from their spot on the couch on either side of their father.

Chou shook her head at her brother's love for sugar before her eyes locked back to the child's novel she had begged for just a week before. The only one of the kids to so far show an interest in reading. "Onii-san," The brunette girl sighs heavily when all the mess just continues, putting her book down on the coffee table her father rest his big feet on. "STOP IT!" She shrieks out to the top of her lungs, making all the family jump and stop what ever they were doing.

"...Don't do that ever again!" Shinju snorts out in loud laughter from her spot upside down on the couch on the other side of their father, Usagi/Akihiko.

Taka rubs his ears in pain from the ringing his usually calm sister had created with her screaming and looked up helplessly at his mother. "...Later can I have a cookie?"

Misaki looked over at his lover to see him giving the now very common 'Do not even think about it', look. This makes the brunette squirm under his gaze nervously. He averts his olive eyes back to look down at his puppy dog expression having son and sighed under his breath. He bends down, whispering a small "We'll see after nap time!"

The three year old cheers to this as loud as he possibly could, running off to grab Shinju off the couch and take her to their room to play with their blocks or bears.

Usagi rolled his eyes with a grunt at the easy defeat of his lover. Something that was very common in their difference to parenting. Yes, both of course had very different ways. Misaki was the softy that always just _had_ to get them whatever they asked for in the blink of an eye. Unlike Usagi, who would be the one to give them time outs and take their favorite toys from the kids if they were to behave. A subject that often got both grumpy, but was always dismissed by bedtime when both tired parents would lay down in the bliss of their being silence.

"Usagi-san," The younger of the men plopped down on the side of Usagi that Shinju was before she ran off to play. "I have a question."

"Yes?" He didn't look up from looking over at what page Chou was on.

Misaki leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder softly, starting up a little bit of eyelash batting. "Can we have Hiroki watch the kids for one night anytime soon?" He asked in a slightly excited tone, as if he had too much sugar, also.

"Why?" Usagi's eyes still didn't leave the book.

"We haven't had alone time in forever.."

"...Oh?"

"Yeah.."

"Gross." Chou put in quietly.

Misaki and Usagi both flare up in the cheeks when hearing that their daughter understood.

"What the-" Misaki's lips were covered quickly with Usagi's large palm.

"I'll call Hiroki." Usagi said after letting go of his now calmed down Uke. He gets up from being between his quiet brunette daughter and lover that had the same hair colour. He gave both a kiss on the head, causing both to make a face at him in childish manners. Though Chou was only three. She had the excuse. Usagi thinks this over as he heads to his office room to call his old friend.

There was a silence between the two before the mother broke it in a slight stutter. "How do you already know about.. You know?"

Chou blinked her big lilac coloured eyes. She giggled softly into her book before smiling up at her mother. "I like reading papa's novels. They're all interesting, really.." She out her book on the coffee table as she did before and sat back on the couch. "Eh, Uke." Her eyebrows wiggled in a suggestive manner.

"AKIHIKO," Misaki jumped up from the couch and hurried to his lover as soon as he could. "THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO PUT YOUR NOVELS OUT OF REACH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have Hiroki and Nowaki in it again. vuv <strong>

**Again, sorry for taking so long! X3**


	13. 13

**Almost to five years old. **

**They grow up so fast! **

***Ahem***

**Enjoy, and I love getting your reviews... ^^'**

* * *

><p>Both couples exchanged small talk to one another, complimenting how their children were growing and so forth.<p>

"Good to see you guys for another double date." Nowaki chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

Misaki nods his head in agreement. Usagi stands there ready to go home for the night. Of course after getting his kids from his babysitter/brother-in-law.

Hiroki makes a loud groaning sound that grabs the clear attention of his husband, Nowaki quickening his goodbye.

All four men say goodbye and such before making their separate ways to get home. Both couples to get their kids and get the heck to bed after a long night.

"Hiroki is so calmer since he started going to therapy," Misaki quietly chuckles. He earned a nod in agreement from the blonde next to him.

Usagi shoves his thumbs lazily in his front pockets as they walked to the train station not too far from them. "Surely." He shrugs his shoulders. "That or he's trying to force himself into enjoying that vacation Nowaki's been pressing him about taking. The man works harder than me sometimes."

"Tell me about it! He was always such a scary teacher!" Misaki leaned his head slightly on the taller male only to have a arm put around his shoulder. It might have been in public, but he had gotten used to the affection so much it didn't bother him any longer. It actually made him feel warm to have people see what was rightfully his.

Selfish? Yes. He is when it comes to _his_ Usagi.

Usagi kisses the top of his short boyfriend's head affectionately. "I hear he's gotten less cruel thanks to having to be patient with his two kids."

Misaki rolls his eyes. He can only hope. The brunette points when they get to the train station stairs to go down, making the conversation go elsewhere.

...With Nowaki & Hiroki...

"Hiro-san," The raven haired male walks backwards to look at his husband while they made their way to their babysitter to pick up Hinata and Kawa.

The older male tiredly looks at his younger love with a slight annoyed twitch in one or both eyebrows. Nowaki smirks just a bit, pulling the brunette in front of him into a tight hug that left the shorter of the two gasping in shock. Hiroki tried to push away from him of course. He never seemed to get used to the sudden affection Nowaki would given him at the most random of times. His attempts to be freed were in vain when he realized how tight he was being held. And groaned in irritation.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

Silence.

"LET ME GO, DAMMIT, NOWAKI!"

"No." The younger male snickers and places soft kisses on top of his husband's head, making the other man whimper in protest and try to squirm away in failed attempt.

"I hate you so much right now."

"I love you, too, Hiro-san."

...Back to the others...

Three little heads rest on a shoulder to use as a pillow on the train on the way to their home.

The two brunette kids in their father's arms and the only blonde one in their mother's. The train ride was so peaceful late at night. No one seemed to want to make any movement or even bother talking. Just... _Silence._ Even Usagi would have fell asleep in such atmosphere. But he couldn't with Chou and little Takahiro in his arms.

Once the train stopped, the couple got off the train and walked to the complex from there. It wasn't too far. Luckily, at the least. During their walk they let small talk quietly be exchanged between one another about what to do the next day, agreeing on the park if the whether was still pleasant. When they get home, every one is put to bed as soon as they reach the door.

All in a good day.

"Mama-"

"GO TO BED, TAKAHIRO, OR SO HELP ME-"

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki got onto him for once. XD Yay?<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. ~ouo~**


	14. 14

**Yay. quq finally there.**

**Sorry for taking so long to make this! I have a bunch of other stories to attend to now! .**

* * *

><p>All the book bags were packed and ready. The gachapin one. The one with the English flag design. And not to bother forgetting the one shaped like a green tree frog that Shinju just <em>had <em> to make a fit about getting.

The triplets were all ready t get going and very much excited to get going. Unlike their mother. Who in which was begging his fiance to let the kids stay home just one more year. Starting school at six couldn't be that bad. Chou sure showed how advanced she was, after all. Their mother only got a big fat _no._

_I can't believe this! _ Misaki thinks to himself as they get to the kids' to their first day of school away from the preschooling they had been doing for not too long. _They're already having to leave me! _The brunette sniffles, getting into the car after putting the triplets in the back seat. He crosses his arms over his chest. Misaki might be 23, but he was still pretty childish in the brain at times when it came to pouting Especially about his kids having to go to school, no longer getting to be home with him all the time.

"Bye, mama and papa!" Taka exclaimed to his parents at the door before running away to go meet all his new classmates and start making friends an such.

Chou looked up at her two male parents with her usual bored stare she always had except when reading a novel of her dad's creation. "See you in a few hours." She tells them before walking off after fixing her Gachapin book bag on her shoulders, going to a book shelf to browse over the books that were a bit too uninteresting to her advanced brain level.

The only one left was Shinju to say goodbye. But she wouldn't let go of Usagi's leg. No matter how much they tried convincing her they would get her extra candy later on, she wouldn't let go and started having a fit. Misaki apologizes for his daughter with said toddler in his arms now asleep out of exhaustion of her tantrum, the brunette man also telling the teacher that they would take Shinju home for one day and take her the next with her siblings because they would give her a good talking about it. Mostly Usagi, being the one to only take responsibility in giving the kids punishments in their bad behaviors.

"Okay, thank you for dropping the others off!" The female teacher, miss Niwa, called after them as they were leaving. "The two staying will surely be well behaved!"

_Chou will,_ Misaki thinks with a held back snicker. _Not so sure about Taka..~_

_"_Didn't you give Taka extra cookies for snack time?" Usagi asked, opening the door for his lover to get into the car and put their daughter in her car seat.

Misaki nods his head, smirking at the reminder.

"I sure did."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for taking so long still! <strong>

**It's gonna happen often with all the other stories I'm working chapter on with this one!**

**Reviews would be great and apologies for the shortness.**


	15. 15

**As requested by QueenFan16, here is the chapter showing what happened Chou and Taka's first day of school! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on everyone, time to get in a circle!"<p>

The kids in the classroom all gathered in a great big circle on the rug that a rare number of the many actually fit onto. The one classroom held up to thirty kids at the least. Such an expensive school for only the most rich and highsclass in Japan that could afford it attended. Barely the exception of kids getting in for their parents or parent's fame.

Once the children were in a circle as best as they could in the space they had, their teacher, miss Niwa gets in the center of the circle they gathered in and gives an introduction of herself being a new teacher just that year and how she hopes to help them all learn better understanding of what their parents couldn't teach them before getting there. She earned a light snort from one little child she reconized as one of the Usami kids. Usami Chou. A little girl she already noticed was way more advanced than the others. Miss Niwa walked over to the girl with a smile on her red painted lips.

"Is there something wrong, Chou-Chan?" The young woman asks the little Usami daughter.

Another snort comes out along with a short, "Baka." Coming out the girl's smirking lips, leaving the woman looking puzzled until she feels a bit of a coldness. The teacher very soon realizes what the sudden breeze was when the children all started laughing. She looked down to see the Usami boy had pulled her skirt down to her ankles!

"Taka-Kun!" She shrieked in utter terror, quickly picking her skirt back up to her hips. She bent down and waved her finger in front of his face. He giggles before sticking his tongue out and covering her finger in his saliva. Making all the other kids burst out in loud laughter around her. She tries keeping her embarrassment down and wipes her finger off on the side of her button up shirt. She took in a deep breath to calm herself. ''How does snack time sound about now?" Her hands clasped in front of her chest.

A wild cheer go through the large group of kids. Who in which all get up and run for the snack tables where they left their lunch boxes containing their treats. Niwa runs a hand through her short dull green hair, making sure to watch out for the three pins on the left bang. That should keep things calm for a few minutes. She smiles in a sort of triumph for a moment, but of course it doesn't last long when she hears a crashing sound. she quickly looks over to see it was the Usami boy pouring some juice all over a girl's head.

"Taka-Kun!" She screamed, running ovr and quickly scooping the girl that now had juice all in her hair up into her arms. The teacher narrows her gaze on the little brunette boy that just smiled up at her as ifhe'd done nothing and was a perfect Angel. Something Miss Niwa thought of as total crap and a horrible act on the boy's part. "Why did you pour drink into her hair?" She questions the boy.

Little Takahiro shrugs his shoulders lazily, turning on his heel to point to a boy far across the room. "He said it was his girlfriend!" He turns back to his teacher with a now rather determined look on. "I don't need competition!"

The teacher is left speechless about this matter. He had poured juice on the girl because she was claimed to be the _girlfriend _ of another kid? How odd. She never met such a bold kid that showed such feelings so early. She sets the girl with juice on her head down and sends her to the restroom to clean up while she herself bends down and offers a smile to Taka. "Why do you care of Josh having a girlfriend?" She asked quietly. You never know if kids have secrets and she knew many kids that loved playing like they had important secrets. The young boy crosses his arms over his chest, and huffs heavily as if it were obvious. "Because I _wanna _be his _girlfriend!"_ He states in a way that made it sound like a well known fact. Niwa blinks, standing back up. A sheepish smile on her lips. Homos make very bold kids. Nice to know that _now._

_"_This'll be a very long school year for sure.." Niwa mutters to herself as her palm smacks to her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, little naive Taka. <strong>

**That's all for this chapter!**

**Hope you liked it and Reviews on what you think would be great!**

**Ciao ~ 3**


	16. 16

**I thought about how the other couples don't have as much mention here as they should.. **

**Like, they should get their very own shapter of just them!**

**Said before in the chapter with Misaki & Usagi and Nowaki & Hiroki going on a double date, it was mentioned that Nowaki and Hiroki were married now in my stories. They also have a daughter named Hinata and a kid with an unknowned gender named Kawa. I still got to figure out Kawa's gender.. vuv''**

**Additionally, Nowaki is a pediatrician for the Usami kids obviously. Hiroki is still a workoholic with his job of being a university teacher.**

**Das eet fo nao.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You're going to do just fine!" The younger brunette tried assuring. "No need to worry, Kami-San!"<p>

A loud growl from the panicked male made Misaki put his hands in front of his chest in defense, only trying to help his friend out.

"Don't tell me not to worry!" The soon-to-be-husband exclaims with a slap to his face. Hiroki was fussing so much because it was his wedding day. What he'd been looking forward to for so long that it practically hurt to think of things taking a wrong turn at that moment. He wanted all of his and Nowaki's work to all turn into a great event celebreating their marriage. They even planned the way their daughter Hinata would be a flower girl and ring bearer.

Hiroki takes in a deep breath to calm himself down and rubbed a hand over the bump of his stomach. Their next child that was to be born in two months or so. His seven month bump being still large under his white tuxedo, it being a bit tight thanks to the baby weight.

"Thanks for being helpful, Misaki-Kun." The older male manages a smile over at the other brunette that was considered his friend not too long ago, his words truthful. He honestly was glad for Misaki being there to help him. Someone calm being there in his room made it all the better for his nerves. Plus Nowaki was being kept in his room by Akihiko so he wouldn't be peeking and ruin everything. The youth nods his head, saying how he was happy to help and that he loved weddings.

The sound of the piano playing the Here Comes The Bride song causes for Hiroki to tense for a second. He turned white for a second, being lucky for Misaki giving him a supportive pat on the back. He nods a silent Thank You andmade his way out his room to the starting point of the aisle, rows away from the altar where his fiance stood in his black tuxedo that went well with his black hair. Making Hiro glad they went with something simple. Being midway to the altar in the tiny church they chose for the wedding made all for the effort horrible when Hiroki noticed a wet feeling down his pants leg, seeing Nowaki's eyes widen to the size his head.

"Hiro-San!" The raven haired male hurried over to his fiance in time to catch him, instantly looking at his leg to see what it was. His mouth gaped open and he looked up at his shaking love. "But... It... It's early?"

Hiroki bites his lips to keep in a groan of irritation. "Tell me something I don't know, idiot! Now hurry me to a damn hospital!"

Nowaki hurries to stand him up, getting Misaki and Usagi to assist him in gathering up their stuff from the room to put in his car before they rushed off to the hospital delivery room, their daughter Hinata being left with the Usami family because they had triplets for her to play with and they couln't have a three year old in the delivery room.

_"Congrats!"_ Misaki claps for the two excitedly from his spot next to the hospital bed with the triplets standing next to him staring up at Hiroki, who held what surely would be another friend for them. The man sitting in the bed tries not to tear up when looking down at his young friend. A smile forced on his lips. The youth catches how fake it is, furrowing his eyebrows inward. "What's wrong?"

"Th... They had to take my baby to an emergency area..." He explains to Misaki, his voice cracking slightly up from having to force the lump in his throat down to keep from bursting into water works.

Silence filled the room totally. On the day that the hard working couple was supposed to get married turned into their child being born and something unknown being wrong with it. No one felt any need to say or do anything. Standing around in the silent atmosphere sufficed enough all around the tiny hospital room full of people. The quietness went on and on until a doctor stepped into the room. The Usami family hurries to leave as he introduced himself as doctor Weatherstone, a transfered doctor from England, before he looked at the couple who just had a baby with a sad smile.

"Good and bad news." Doctor Weatherstone softly says. "Which do you want to hear first?"

The two looked at each other nervously then nodded in silent agreement. "Good first." Nowaki answered for them.

Their doctor puts his fidgety hands inside of his coat pocket, his gaze gentle. "Your child is alive and okay for it's small size. But..." He sighs deeply. Causing the parents to tense up. "But, the baby has only 75 % of the lungs a normal person would. The likeliness of it living long is not very much. We would like it keep it here until fit enough to go home. It has to stay in the incubator to be given air through a tube.."

"My baby-" Hiroki covers his face and let his tears finally burst out. Having little hope from the news. not expecting to get to keep their baby from death.

The two were left in the room alone with only each other when the doctor leaves to go attend to other patients. Silence fills the room heavily to the point that Nowaki swore he could hear his lover's heart beating all the way from his seating next to the hospital window. Or it was his own panicked heart that was going off. Either way, talking was not an option along with getting rest. Even for exhausted Hiroki. Who had no easy feeling to help him sleep.

_I shouldn't be worrying. _The brunette thought to himself all night long, laying in his hospital bed around five in the morning, trying to keep his hopes up about their newborn child. Wanting nothing but for it to live. Forgetting that their wedding was completley blown aside.

_Please, Kami-sama... Let my baby live. I'll do anything! E-even quit working all together just to stay by my baby's side! Please, Kami-Sama! P...Please..._

_"_Goodmorning!" Doctor Weatherstone greets loudly when he steps into the room that morning. He sees the couple looking like a pair of corpses and gulps, pulling on his shirt collary. Tough crowd, he thinks, putting on a bright smile once again. "Great news!" He recieves a sharp glare that causes him to chuckle nervously. he quickly recovers by telling the news. "Your baby's doing just fine! It's breathing on it's on much more now and starting to respond more to us!"

"FUCK YEAH-" Both the doctor and Hiroki stared at the black haired male that had stood up from his chair beside the hospital bed in a loud cheering. Nowaki flushed, taking a seat once more and apologizing for his outburst.

Hiroki looks to the docotr, smiling brightly. "Thank you, doctor, for telling us.."

He shrugs his shoulders, getting the board left on the foot of the patient's bed, getting a pen out from his pocket. "You never named the kid.. What would you like me to put down as it's name?"

The two fiances switch glances at eachother for a moment before Nowaki flashes a smile. "Kawa Kamijou."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a flashback to when they were supposed to be married but instead the birth of their little genderless Kawa. :D<strong>

**Don't worry, they got married a week later with kawa as the ring bearer~**


	17. 17

**Happy [late] Valentine's day! **

**Your gift is a new smutty chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Barentainde.<p>

Valentine's day.

It was just, so. So. So mushy Gushy..!

And Misaki... _Loved it._

The whole house was decorate in all sorts of shades of pink red, and gold. It becoming just one big place of welcoming love.

The triplets stayed out of the way by locking themselves up in their room to avoid being dressed up as little cupids for another year, at least until they had to be drove to school by their papa. Who in which didn't want little heart hair pins put on him.

Too bad it only gave the brunette more free time to do the house up more, leaving nothig un-Valentine-ed.

"MISAKI."

The brunette peeked his head out from decorating their bedroom when he heard his fiance's voice comig from the bottom of their stairs. He met eyes with the violet ones that his tall love possessed, making a sheepish form shakily on his lips.

"...T... Too much again?"

"Yeah. A little bit."

Usagi steps on the first step only to hear a loud squeak like noise and the sound of a door slamming shut. He looked up and the bedroom door was shut with a paper taped to the door with a heart sticker. The man makes his way up the full stairs and grabbed the paper, reading it to find out it was a note telling him not to open up the bedroom door until he was told to. It was urgent that he didn't.

The older man waited for probably five minutes before he was called for. He walked into the room, greeted by the sight of Misaki dressed in a rather revealing pink fitting thong that looked meant for a woman by the way it hugged his package tucked inside it. Red and white hearts dotted it all over in random patterning, a white little bow tied on each hips. What kept it together. Misaki's position of being laid back on their many pillows with his legs spread to a wonderful view of his bubble like bottom and groin being strained on by the leather fabric of the thong being a rather erotic sight to poor Usagi, who felt himself growing higher in his slacks.

_Ah, another kink to try. _Usagi thinks to himself. A smirk forming on his pale lips.

Every Valentine's day the two of them try a new kink to spice up their sex life. Whether it be something soft like a new position or something rather hard like chains, it got tested to see if either liked it. If neither of the two liked it, it got put into the list of few things they didn't enjoy doing together.

A pair of fuzzy red cuffs being held together by a black painted chain spun around Misaki's middle finger lazily, his olive coloured gaze looking over his fiance's body like a hungry animal that had finally found prey after days of starving. Usagi walked to the bed and crawled the rest of the way on top of the mattress to his younger lover. He took the fuzzy cuffs from Misaki and grabbed said brunette's wrist, putting the handcuffs around them after making his sit on his knees and put his hands behind his back. Soon enough he had him turned back around to straddling his lap so that they could swap gentle kisses that turned more rough with suckling and biting of bottom lips until they were bruised blue at best. Mostly little Misaki though. As Usagi kept his dominance at all times. No matter how much the other begged to try. Since the begging was just cute to watch.

"Usagi," The twenty three year old brunette moaned against the man's tongue invading his mouth teasefully. "The new thing to try-"

Usagi pulled away from twirling his tongue all around to adventure his lover's warm mouth. "Where is it?"He asked lustfully. Eager to try out whatever his precious Misaki would want to try out this time.

"In my top drawer... Bottom left corner..."

He nods his head in confirm, getting up from sitting under Misaki to heading over to their dresser to the younger's side, going as directed where he saw just the usual few vibrators, chains, riding crops, and few gags they had. It took a few moments for him to see the few new items that he quickly picked up and took to their bed. Setting them down neatly in a row. He took a moment to see what all there was for them to test out.

A cock ring, anal beads, a pair of nipple clamps, and a pocket pussy without the vagina design to make it more appealing.

Usagi smiles at seeing Misaki beaming with pride of the things he had chosen to test out this Valentine's day. He surely had put much thought into it this year to want much more than one thing this year.

Misaki crawls his way back into Usagi's lap for comfortable sitting, their lips meeting once more. Usagi grabs the clamps resting beside them while they kiss, getting a squeak when he put the pinching clamps onto the more tan skinned male's nips. Getting them both erect and sending a stinging feeling to his chest. Misaki pulled away and looked down at his pinched down rosy buds, feeling Usagi's groin rising under him, poking at the thin lining of his thong.

"Usagi.." The younger male almost purred out lustfully. His gaze going from the sandy haired man's slow lip licking down to his hardening sex hidden within his pants. The low tone he used got him to be kissed once more. Though rougher, his body being laid back by Usagi while the man ran his hands up and down his body. Enjoying the dip and curve of mucle felt on the slightly toned muscles grew over the years. Not much muscle anyhow. Just enough to make him the attractive twink he was.

Usagi's hand playfully made the clamps pinch harder at Misaki's sore nipples. Getting himself another few squeaks before he pulled away to sit up on his knees leaning over the younger male. Starting a stripping before the oliver green eyes by taking his heart pattern t-shirt off first then sliding his slacks off to his knees. kicking them off to the side with his shoes. Seeing the antisipation growing in those eyes belonging to his beloved Misaki made a smirk spread on his lips. Misaki's thong might have been tight but it did nothing to hide the arousal starting to stand proud in the restricting fabric of leather.

Seeing the need to be aired out, he undoes the boes on either side of Misaki's hips to let them fall underneath him. Usagi placed one hand around his fiance's cock, slowly starting to stroke at the sensitive stiffness in his light grip, hearing moans trying desperately not coming out too much. to hear more of the Heavenly sounds he gave gentle squeezes, rubbing his thumb over the tip teasingly. Getting as he had wanted from Misaki.

The unfairness causes for Misaki to pout, but he's still moaning. Just less and more quiet. For thing to be even, he gets the anal beads from the corner of the bed and brought them to his gaping mouth, taking it into the moistness to coat it with saliva as self lubricant. They never did last on actual lubricant for long. When it had enough self lubricant he made Usagi lay back with him while he stroked his member. Usagi agrees but didn't expect Misaki's next move of separating his ass cheeks and sliding in the anal beads, not being used to having anything up his own hole. It felt alien but sort of good at the same time so he allowed it. Though he started getting concerned when Misaki grabbed the cock ring and put it around his half erect penis. It hugs around the starting point rather snugly that he fears it cutting of circulation and it falling off.

Usagi was more than happy after Misaki started kissing and licking at the sides of his sex that the cock ring only caused for it to get a bit swollen to let it get thicker from restriction. Nothing bad happening like it cutting his junk off.

The now swollen length was taken sloly into the moistness of Misaki's mouth, what couldn't be fit inside being gently stroked by the two fingers he could place around it. Misaki's swirled his tongue over the slit where precum was coming out in tiny droplets. His tongue lapped up the sweetness, not letting it get anywhere near off the head. While Misaki was bobbing his head and sucking on his fiance's length deep inside his mouth, his hands were groping and feeling up every muscle he could on Usagi's muscles torso. Esecially the abs he just couldn't resist. Touching them was like feeling a boulder!

Misaki was forced away when the older of the two felt himself getting a build up in the pit of his stomach. Usagi didn't want to start needing to orgasm just yet. Not enough foreplay from what he was seeing. By the time they get to the actual sex, Misaki is to be practically mewing out his begs in cute tiny moans.

Usagi gives the command to his brunette to move to his favorite position and is granted Misaki laying with his face down in a pillow and his plump ass sticking in the air. He crawls over to the great sight of his dear fiance positioned for him, licking his lips before plaing a soft few kisses at the hole resting between Misaki's butt cheeks. Earning himself a shivering moan. Usagi smirks in knowing of how much the younger male loved whenever they did this.

Sticking his tongue out in a slow pace, he spun it circular around the puckering hole, occasionally dabbing it inside teasefully just to hear Misaki squeak in unexpected pleasure. After figuring he's coated the outside enough, he slides his tongue inside Misaki totally. Burying it to the point his teeth hit the outside of the ring of muscle. His tongue thrusted in and out at a pace of slowness that made the brunette getting licked from behind whimper for it to be faster. He didn't oblige to this and just kept on going. Enjoying the tiny please.

When Usagi pulled away it was only because he found it enough foreplay. Plus Misaki's moaning got his erection standing even higher in the restriction of the cock ring. The older male lays himself back on the head of the bed and the young brunette gave a few licks to Usagi's cock to give it more lubricant before he was positioned on top of said throbbing sex. Pushing himself downward it while holding onto his fiance's broad shoulder. Feeling himself being filled to the rim just with his size. It made Misaki moan loudly at it just going inside, making his own cock twitch excitedly.

No one knew, but Misaki loves riding. He got to control their pace and he found it the best for hitting the sweet spot. He found Usagi liked it, too, since he kind of got a break.

The sound of skin slapping in meeting was barely heard in the beginning pace Misaki started. Taking his sweet time going up and down the swollen member buried within his snug walls. Grunts coming so few times from Usagi. Feeling hands grip onto his hips encouraged Misaki to speed up. Which he did little by little. Causing them both to enjoy the build up of going from unbelievably slow to amazingly fast.

While sitting back in the bliss of his cock being vigorously rode, Usagi idly grabbed the pocket pussy, attending to Misaki's unttended erection. He slid it down on the twitching sex. Earning both a moan and a moment of what seemed like cloud nine when Misaki leaned himself back to still movin himself on Usagi but laying back so he could thrust the anal beads inside Usagi. Hitting a spot he wasn't familiar with hitting in himself but liked nonetheless.

All the moaning and skin slapping now filled the room Heavenly, filing the room with the smell of sex and sweat.

"M...Misa...Ki.." Usagi grunts under his breath between panting breaths. "I'm.. Clo...se..."

The young brunette nods his head in signalling that he too was ready to climax.

Before they knew it, white was splattering out of Misaki onto their lower torsos thanks to their position and Usagi lasted surprisingly a few seconds afterward. Shooting his seed deep within Misaki's prostate.

Silence now filled the room besides the two trying to regain their breaths. Sitting in neither talking for a few moments.

Both knowing they liked what they tried.

and will surely use it all again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for this not being exactly on Valentine's day but at least I got it done!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review what you thought!**

**Love you guys! xoxox**


	18. 18

**I'm thinking of finishing up the Little Usagi series.**

**What do you guys think? **

**Tell me in a review!**

**Don't worry, I still have ideas for chapters, I just worry you guys won't like if they turn out short. :c **

* * *

><p>Getting the kids at the end of the day way always a simple routine in the Usami household. The usual get in the lane for car riders at two thirty in the afternoon, getting the triplets to sit in the back seat of the car with Misaki sitting next to driving Usagi in the front seat known as Shotgun. They'd stop by a shop and get a few sweets for the kids depending on what they can truthfully say they learned that day.<p>

Shinju was now used to going to school and often had to be pulled away from playing hand games with her group of friends that were all boys for some reason. And that Misaki hated seeing. The little boys always kissed her on the cheek goodbye. Misaki always got a temper with it while Usagi said they were just kids. Friends don't have to be a certain gender.

Chou was usually quiet in class. Sometimes silent the whole time. Some times saying the occasinal back talk toward their teacher and causing her to panic in flushed embarrassment. What the little brunette took great pride into telling to her father, receiving a laugh and ruffle of her bangs.

Then there was Taka, who just made it his goal to both annoy the teacher and to grab the attention of his classmate Josh. Always making his parents try to explain why not to be such an attention seeker and both failing alot. Taka had become rather to take a large liking to the boy. Only getting a bit of fun made of him in school. Most of his classmates loved havign him around because he was so full of energy and ready to play games. Very few made fun of him for liking another boy.

Today when the Usami couple pulled up for the kids, there was something off about their son when he got in the back seat. For once he was quiet. Not blabbering about random cartoon characters or about what shaped butts everyone in his class has. Just silence.

"Taka, sweetie," MIsaki turned in his seat to look at his son to see he was holding a hand to his left eye. "Wh...What happened?!" He hurried to make Usagi pull into the school's parking lot. The worried mother crawls into the back seat with the kids in no time wasted, getting Taka brought into his hold against his chest comfortingly as quick as he could.

Little Takahiro shook his head. Refusing to say anything about it but not loking any less troubled. As the triplet to be so hyper and easy to talk, he was being too oddly chill. It took a few moments before he actually spoke up. "Josh... Only likes... girls.."

Another silence filled their car once more until Usagi broke it. "Move your hand." He says to his son but gets nothing. He sighs, grabbing Taka's wrist, pulling his hand from his eyes.

Misaki's gasp made it not that much better in finding out that his son had a black eye, now getting the story of how he received it.

"During snack time I tried to share the strawberry pocky I got with Josh and perhaps play the pocky game. When I asked him, he laughed at me and called me a name!"

"What name?"

"Faggot.."

The look growing on Usagi's face wasn't a very pleasant one. It looked like he was disgusted at best. Just hearing the word made an angry shiver go down his spine. "As you were saying, son?"

"Oh yeah!" Taka rest his head in his palm. "The other boys in the class and a few girls joined in calling me names and start pushing me all around.. Too bad that our teacher couldn't handle all the kids ganging up on me.. Then maybe Josh wouldn't have hit me.."

Misaki comforts his son the best he can, letting the girls join in hugging him better because they didn't like seeing their brother sad. That and they had a hard time helping their brother out without hurting themselves.

"We can bring you three out of that school to one of the public ones if you want.?" Misaki tries offering. Thinking it would fix everything. "You don't have to ever see Josh again!"

Little Takahiro shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed in a sort of confusion. "No way!"

"Why not?"

"I still like him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun.<strong>

**So yeah! **

**Little Taka'a getting bullied by his crush but doesn't wanna stop liking him. **

**The difficulties of Kindergarden love. o3o**


	19. 19

**Now for Taka's personal chapter. **

**Let us enjoy him. owo**

* * *

><p>Things had been heated for a few weeks thanks to a friend of Chou's dating them at the same time. And to their luck, many other people from their school.<p>

But now everything was okay at home.

Taka threw his phone at a wall and broke it just to make sure he didn't get any texts from _him_, and he and his sisters spent more time together to his happiness. Everything seemed so relaxing and easy around their home. Like nothing bad could happen from now on. Of course that was much too over thought because bad things did start happening to Taka.

His mother got him a new phone so he could text and call in case of emergencies once again as before. He gave his number to his dad after his mother put it in his phone, then he gave it to both his sisters since they would text one another in class when they were bored. A fun exchange throughout the day. This was all actually going pretty well for him until his best friend, Josh, asked if he could get his new number. Of course he said yes to the best friend he had most his young life.

It was when young Taka got home that his problems started. When he turned his phone on, he kept getting notifications for voice messages and text all from Josh. He thought he was just spamming him with stupid pictures of girls in panties like before -Because he knew how unappealing it was to Taka, of course- but it was much different when he heard the voice messages. He rushed to his friend's house downtown on his bike. It was a fair distance to race to, but he had made it in his panicked state, fretting that his friend would be found in some dead position.

Taka was more than relieved when he opened the house dor with his spare key and saw that Josh was sitting against the wall of the hallway that the front door was located. His knees brought up hugged to his chest and his face buried into his crossed arms until Taka came into the building, their eyes meeting for a second. Taka took no time in getting to his side, taking his crying friend into his arms.

He took his jacket off and put it over Josh's trembling shoulders to try and add to the comfort, doing his best to stop his crying. Not wanting him to be upset because it made him upset as well. He blamed it on their closeness.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He tried to reasure his friend. Feeling Josh tense up more. He sighs and rest his head on the other teen's shoulder. "You really are a troublesome child, you know?"

"Sh..Shut up," Josh stutters out from his trembling lips. "I'm two months older.. You just happen to be the one that protects me."

Taka rolls his eyes and holds him closer to his chest, not noticing the tint in Josh's cheeks when he buries his face in Taka's chest.

The two friends stayed like that in a long period of silence until Taka lifted his chin fron the top of the other's head and looks down at him. "I'm sorry about your mom." He quietly says. The subject sensitive. Josh's shoulders sag downward after he shrugs them. His eyes look watery again. Taka can't help but rub the water away from the edges of his friend's chocolate coloured eyes with his thumb, seeing a light pink form under them on the cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something about it and quickly shut it again. He didn't need to ask in this situation. He just wanted to focus on making Josh feel better.

Taka had ended up staying the night there just to make sure his friend didn't do anything stupid, keeping him at arm reach. He didn't want to think about it too much. But the other teen sitting next to him in soft sniffles made it hard. It made him want to do nothing but hold Josh. Too bad for Josh restricting him suddenly from a certain amount of hugging. Something seemed more wrong. Though, again, Taka didn't question it.

Later on that night they watched a few movies before climbing into Josh's bed in their pajamas of boxers as they usually do. Taka offered to hold him, getting a hiss of a no that made him scrunch himself against the edge of the bed away from his friend. He really felt bad and only wanted to do what he thought was best for Josh.

Before he fell asleep, Taka laid a hand idly on Josh's messy dirty blonde hair, getting a squeak from the other teen. He heard some words come from Josh right before he went into sleep but he wasn't that clear of what they were.

Something along the lines of 'Alligator food'?

Sounded close to that, at least.


	20. 20

**Shinju's chapter!**

**Let's get to know how she has changed since childhood. vuv**

* * *

><p>"Mom-" The brunette girl calls from the threshold of her bedroom, her head sticking out.<p>

"Shinju-" The warning voice of irritation returned.

"Never mind-" She popped her head back into her room with her body and went over to her bed. Her eyes look over to the other side of the room where her sister, Chou, was blocking everything out by having headphones on her head that had blasting loud music and a book in front of her face, keeping her good attention. Shinju never understood why her sister like books so much. She herself preferred movies than the written version. That seemed to just be her in the household, though.

Shinju brings her knees up to her chest and rest her chin on her forehead, watching Chou to see if she noticed her. She hated to seem like a bother. Then again, she becomes rather bored and would like to actually be acknowledged. When she doesn't get noticed for ten minutes, she sighs and leaves their room. Bringing her wallet with her.

The teen tells her parents she'll be back by bedtime as she leaves their home, her mind already set on what she planned to do to get her spirits back up.

The art supplies store was great at that time of the afternoon. Not many people were in line and the spray paints were all on sale. just Shinju's luck with her allowance being cut short. She grabbed a few cans of random bright colours and gave them to the cashier, soon paying for them and leaving with the bottles just in her arms instead of in a bag. She wouldn't need it, anyhow. A bag would just end up as pollution.

Shinju made her way to the allyway in which she and Hinata had claimed to call their after school hang out. At least when they still did hang out. Thinking about it once again upset the brunette girl and she hurried to shake it out of her head, shaking her spray paints up enough before starting to randomly paint on whatever wall wasn't already used up in her mix mashes of works she made when she was upset before. Soon enough there was colours going everywhere on the allyway wall. Some of the spray paint getting on her clothes but she didn't care. Shinju was feeling much better by now and she had forgotten she was ever troubled in the first place. What often happened when she came to make her artwork in the ally when upset about something or just feeling plain lonely. Which was probably why the wall was starting to get so covered up and clashed with her works.

She stood back to see her next piece in the middle left side of the wall and smiles to herself, wiping hair out of her face with her now painted gold hand. Her smile was strong until she heard a camera clicking behind her. Making her jump until she saw who it was. "Oh," The girl frowns to herself. "I missed curfew, didn't I?"

Usagi nods his head and holds his hand out until his daughter took it and started walking to his car to drive them home. "Another one to show to the page."

"Stop it, dad." Shinju whined in embarrassment. Hating how her father always wanted to post what she made on the wall on some site he had made personally for her works. It was odd to her, she didn't get why he did it. The spray painting was just a way to let out her hidden feelings.

Especially the newest one being of a girl curled in a corner with tears of blood. No one would want to see that as far as she was concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>My little artist is what she shall be from now on. uvu<strong>

**So, yeah!**

**can't you just tell how proud Usagi is from Shinju's artwork? :D**

**SHE HAS HER OWN FUCKING _PERSONAL _WEBSITE THANKS TO HIM! XD**

**Review what you think of this chapter! **

**Next chapter is going to be on Hiroki and Nowaki's child Kawa. **

**It's gender will be revealed. :D**


	21. 21

**Kawa's turn!**

**Love them, you know you want to! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Why do headphones always have to be so big? <em>The elevan year old boy thought to himself, giggling at his own misfortune in being so small built.

Kawa was trying to see what pairs of headphones would fit his small head but none seemed to to his distress. He was too petite for every set he tried. And seeing that his mother was tapping his foot made it obvious he was impatient. The young raven haired boy grabbed the smallest pair off the counter and rushed to Hiroki's side. Looking up at him with his large baby blues.

Hiroki manages a smile, putting a hand on his son's shoulder as they walked to the clothes department of the store now to get Hinata. Whom they found with a white haired girl around her age. Making with sweet kisses that got hangers threw at them from the brunette mother. Now that both black haired kids were with him Hiroki went to the check out where Nowaki waited with his kind smile on his lips. The offer of a kiss in public made the kids laugh at the embarrassment spreading on their mother's face.

When they got home, Kawa excused himself and went to their back yard where the treehouse his father made him not too many years ago stood on a large tree. He climbed excitedly up the steps that went around the tree like actual stairs, bounding into the door of his treehouse, looking about for his laptop as soon as he stepped in. He sat down in front of his laptop and opened it up. getting his new headphones out from his large hoodie jacket pocket. The young boy goes to the folder that held his work once it was on. He looks for what he needs and clicks on it, soon looking at the writing he was currently working on.

No, it was not for class or any extra activities. It was for fun. Kawa had inheirit the love of literature from his mother. What had been known since he went to the hospital for his asthma. Having to be stuck in your room for three days with nothing but pen and notebook paper was all he wanted. It earned him applause from the nice nurses and his own little booklet made to give copies to patients that have to stay a night or more in the hospital.

Kawa did not ever want to brag about his talent so he just kept all his writings to himself no matter how much work he put into something. He didn't want to bother his parents from their busy jobs or get his sister's attention from the phone, either. That would have made him a bother. At least in his eyes that's how it was to him.

"Kawa!" He heard his father's voice calling for him from below the tree.

"Coming, papa!" The boy had called back before saving what he typed up, turned his laptop off, then hurried down the tree to go have dinner with his family. A plot twist to his story settling in his mind like a masterpiece ready to burst. But no one else needed to know that.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be of Taka, again. ^^<strong>

**There will be a surprise of what is in it~**

**Reviews always make me happy to get guys! Keep'em coming~**

**I love all your input! :D**


	22. 22

**Romance is in the air-**

***Sprays air freshener* XD**

**Welp, i hope you enjoy Taka's love life!**

* * *

><p>Going a different route for a week to comfort your best friend is hard. Especially if you're scared to find them dead every time you return.<p>

Taka, though, risked his own worry to stay at his friend Josh's house ever since the other boy's mother had died not too long ago. It'd been, what? Five weeks? Yeah. about that long. Not to mention having his parents constantly try and convince him to let them sort things out to get Josh with a relative. Taka wanted to be the one taking care of his best friend in his time of pain. The one to be there for him when no one else his. The one he's closest to more than anyone.

_I must be so selfish to want him all to myself. _The brunette thinks to himself one night as the two lay on the sofa, watching a ghost movie. He doesn't want to be the one to keep Josh away from every one else, but... He just felt so in need to be with him. He didn't think any other person knew him like he did. The two had been friends since the end of Kindergarden, afterall.

"Taka-Kun," Josh says, his back pressing more to his friend's torso. His hands clutch onto Taka's on top of his ribs.

"Yeah?" The brunette asks his friend. Setting his chin on said other person's shoulder. He swore he could feel a large heat on Josh's shoulder. But why would he be blushing when they were just spooning and watching movies? They've been doing that since a week after he'd started staying there to keep his friend well.

The dirty blonde teen looked at him, his cheeks indeed deeply flushed. "Remember what I said the first night you stayed over here?"

Taka thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah."

"Say it, then."

"We'll never see each other cry over hopeless crushes."

Josh turned his head back from Taka's gaze. Not wanting him to see his hazel brown eyes welling up with tears. "Exactly." Josh quietly said. Ending their conversation totally. How could he put it that he, the _straight_ friend that is known as the biggest man-whore in their school, come out to Taka and say he was in love with him? He had no idea. Not even in knowing Taka had a child crush on him in Kindergarden. They were only five and innocent. Not thirteen and full of hormones.

The silence had gone through the rest of their movie and then some when it was time to eat at the dinner table. They sat next to each other as usual. Just one difference being that they didn't talk now. Silence went between the two for actually three days. It had only been broken when Taka found the no speaking to give him too much anxiousness to what they could be talking about.

"Josh, please!" The brunette had stood up suddenly from the table, slamming his hands down on the hard surface. Making his friend jump from eating his dinner.

Josh blinked. Looking like a confused puppy with his wide eyes and curious look. "Yes?" His voice came out quiet. Almost a whisper at the most.

Taka grabs his hand and pulls him into his arms such as he did the first night he started staying with the other. The feeling of Josh burying his face in his chest making him feel all the better.

Holding onto each other had turned into Taka making the brave move to lift up his friend's chin and plant a soft kiss that turned eagerly rough on his lips. Hands sliding up so that fingers could tangle in two different shades of hair playfully, tongue meeting and twirling against one another. The two had kissed and made out before, but it never being something that actually meant something. When the kiss ended, both teens were flushed and breathless from how long they spent locking lips. The two had never stared into one another's eyes afterward without speaking.

''Taka," The blonde teen pulls away from his friend, feeling awkward. The look in his brown eyes made it hard for Taka to not put an arm back around him, Josh naturally coming back into his arms. 'You won't leave me, will you?"

He shook his head and kissed the top of Josh's head, feeling the content fluttering in his stomach that he will around his blonde friend. At least he found it to be content or very happy from how he felt like his heart would burst out his chest sometimes. "Of course not."

"Thank you, Taka."

"Anything for the guy I've loved since Kindergarden."

"Wait, what?!"

"Go to sleep."


	23. 23

"Usagi, Kids!" The brunette man called for his family as he stood at the front door. His foot tapping to a beat stuck in his head as he waited for the three to come downstairs. They were going to be late if they didn't come down already. And he didn't want to be late.

"Guys!" He shouted, soon hearing the footsteps he wanted to hear going down the staircase. "Good, you all are ready." Misaki smiled and fixed the food container in his hands while gesturig with his head for them to go get into the car, which they all now easily did. Especially Usagi since he was their driver.

The Usami family had their drive in the car of fighting over what to play on the radio. Chou wanted to listen to her Kyary Pamyu Pamyu CD while Shinju whined about listening to her CD of Big Bang which had Monster on it, while Usagi and Misaki just wanted them to be quiet for two minutes at the most. It was a good thing their destination was by far a few blocks away and a short drive. The apartment building was rather big from the outside lot you park in , at least a twelve story building. But at the same time it looked tiny to the buildings around it. It was hard to debate it's size. Misaki gave the usual behavior lecture before they reached the door needed and knocked, being greeted by his cheerful sister-in-law that pulled him in for a hug along with the other Usami's behind him before leading them inside to the kitchen. Misaki set the food container he brought on the table and looked around. It was a small apartment, but he figured it suited the couple. Nice and simple enough to be quite home-feeling.

"Your brother will be back any minute," Manamisaid. " He had to go get his perscription from the pharmacy."

Misaki blinked. Perscription? When did Takahiro start getting those? Sure, he was getting older, but still. "What kind of perscriotion?" He asks. His sister-in-law looks a bit unsure as to whether she should tell or not, soon giving in by the way the younger adult looked like he may have started throwing a tantrum.

"Well... H... He has been having pretty bad pains in his head a-and the doctors are trying to get it to go away. The head hurting has gone on for a large while, and it affects his seeing sometimes." Manami still didn't seem like she was telling anything. Last time they saw one another, Takahiro was just fine. Healthy as a racing horse. No headaches or anything. It seemed to sudden.

The girls jumping up from the sofas in the livingroom to go to the door made Manami rush out of the kitchen, taking her chance to escape the situation. "Honey!" Her voice sang out making it known the older brother was now home. Said brother had given everyone warm hugs like the cheerful man he is, ending it with giving his young brother a bear like hug. "Misaki-kun!" Takahiro laughed softly, smiling happily. "I'm so glad you guys are over!"

Misaki agreed with his brother, happy to see the man that had raised him. They barely saw each other despite living close.

The brothers ended up on a conversation that got the two caught up on one another's lives. Leavin Usagi and Manami to awkwardly try to talk. That had of course failed because neither knew much about the other. In which lead to the Usami girls hopping over and giving their father and aunt makeovers.

"Beautiful!" Shinju exclaimed happily when her aunt and dad were covered well in make up, giggling as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Almost done, Neechan?" She looked up at Chou, whom nodded her head and set down the comb she was using. The two teens bring out hand mirrors to show their work, making Usagi almost jump out his seat on the sofa, and Manami laugh.

Manami got up and hugged the girls. "I love it! I didn't know you knew how to do eyeshadow so light and colourful, Shin-chan! Or that you could do such cute curling without a curler, Chou-chan!" She squealed happily then looked at Usagi, whom still was tring to process his own makeover. "Pfft- You look so pretty!"

Usagi let out a small huff before standing up and giving each of his daughters pats on the backs. "Yes, yes. My hair looks very nice in a spiked fashion.." He tried not to look too annoyed when the girls' eyes almost shined like stars at their father's compliment. Usagi sighs just when there's a loud shouting from the kitchen that he reconizes as his dear Misaki's.

"_What the literal fuck?!" _Came the shouting that grabbed all the group's attention in the livingroom. "_You're just now telling me this and you expect for me to just... Not be worried?! No, fuck you!" _Misaki stormed out of the kitchen, surprising all four standing there in the living room, whom all had big eyes.

"Misaki," Usagi stepped forward to his husband only to be pushed out of the way by the pissed off brunette, whome swung the front door open and stomped out, leaving all the rest confused in the apartment. Everyone still there looked over at the older brother in hopes that he would clear things up for them. "Care to explain?" Usagi asks with a heavy sigh. He'd have to go and calm his partner down after hearing the reason for why he was so mad.

Takahiro looked down shamefully at his shoes, not wanting to meet eyes with his wife, nieces, or best friend. "I... I do not wish to talk about it. Please do leave.." Was all he said before shuffling to his wife and his bedroom.

Even more puzzled, the Usamis just did as they found easiest and left like the man said to. Getting to the car what was none of the three was looking forward to. Usagi was glad they got there by the looks of it, though. His husband was curled in a ball in the passenger seat, crying into his hands.

"Misaki," Usagi opened the car door and reached out to his husband only to have his hand agrily pushed away. "Wh-what's wrong?"

The brunette almost glared up at him through his tear filled eyes, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. "I... I can't believe he didn't tell me sooner... Onnichan is... H-he's..." The younger of the married couple couldn't finnish off his sentence. His sobbing cut him off.

Usagi made a mental note to later on call Takahiro to see just what the Hell has Misaki so worked up as he made said thirty-one year old sit up and put on his seatbelt. The girls got in surprisingly silently while Usagi himself got into the driver's seat and started to drive them out of the parking lot to the apartment complex. He kept looking over at his sniffling husband to see their eyes would meet a few times. Misaki's gaze was so sad for what Usagi was curious to hear. If only he'd just say-

"Onnichan is going to go join mom and dad soon." Was all Misaki had to sob out for Usagi to finally get what the big deal was.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me. o-o<strong>

**It just came to mind and yeah... *Shrug***

**I know it took forever for this chapter and it's probably really choppy, but I did my best with having to do school work.**

**What do you expect from a seventh grader? :P**

**I'll try making the next chapter longer 3**


	24. 24

**In case you don't remember, the last chapter was when we have found out that Misaki's older brother Takahiro is dying and a whole scene was created about it Oh, and the child Taka or Takahiro the second wasn't there because he was with Josh, of course. He was spending time with his man-**

* * *

><p>"Misaki," The worried husband knocked on the door for what seemed like the hundredth time just that day. The brunette had gone and locked himself in their bedroom since they had gotten back from Takahiro and his wife's apartment. Getting Misaki out of the room was a struggle for both Usagi and all three of their kids, who had been affected greatly by their mother becoming depressed. The only time Misaki really got out of the room now was when Usagi had managed to force the door down with all the kids' help to get Misaki out to eat. There was a bathroom connected to the bedroom so that wasn't a worry. Hopefully.<p>

"Misaki!" Usagi tried to get him to answer again but nothing came. He sighs and rest his forehead on the cool door. He almost turned to call the kids to help knock the door open again but the door had gone and opened up, the sad brunette standing there. As usual his eyes were red and puffy from all his tears, but no stains this time. As if he was out of cries now because they dried up. "Misaki..." Usagi pulled his husband into his arms, feeling him tremble in his arms. He frowned. "Oh, I wish there was something I could do, Misaki... Youre brother is a good man and doesn't deserve to die this early of life.."

The younger husband of the two just stayed silent and buried his face into Usagi's warm chest. He was okay with being shorter still in that moment that he got to reach the warm place he liked to rest his head on the most. Misaki gripped his hands onto the back of Usagi's shirt and just held onto him, silent the whole time.

Usagi sighs and stroked a hand through Misaki's chocolate coloured hair. He didn't want his husband to be upset. It just didn't seem right

"Akihiko," The brunette finally spoke up and looked up at Usagi, using his actual name for once. Usually he only used his first name when he was in trouble. But it was not like that at all in that moment. "I'm sorry. For being so difficult.." Usagi shakes his head and holds his beloved close to him and soothingly rubbed his back, reasurring him that it was okay and nothing was his fault. It might have only worked a little bit to help Misaki feel a little more open in his depression but Usagi was just glad to be making progress to get his husband out of this gloom.

Usagi scoops the brunette up into his arms and starts heading down the staircase to the living room. "Come on, the triplets would love to see their other parent, you know?"

Misaki held onto Usagi, burying his face in his chest and claimed to look unstable. The violet eyed man shook his head and set him down on one of their sofas. All the kids stopped what they were doing. Taka stopped playing video games and hung up on Josh. Chou looked up from her phone. And Shinju stopped from drawing in her sketch book. All the three thirteen year olds stared at Misaki. Two sets of olive eyes and one violet set. For a moment they all three stared at him and in an instance were throwing their stuff to the side like trash and hurrying to curl up to their mother and fractically trying to make him feel better about everything, being the worried kids they were to their mommy.

"Mama," Taka said, curled up against Misaki's left hip. His favorite to snuggle up to since when they were toddlers. "I-I kept my room clean, a-and I even helped papa with cleaning up house! A-and-!"

Chou nuzzled her face into Misaki's stomach where she lay her head on his lap like she would when younger. "And I had been helping to do laundry a-and organize the books! All in colour order-"

"Mama!" Shinju clung to his right arm, burying her face in his forearm . "I-I helped out with cooking! And even cleaned everything up afterward so papa wouldn't have to!"

Misaki looked confused at all of his kids, then looked helplessly at Usagi whom just shrugged with a smile on his face that read, _They were all just worried about their mummy._

Misaki sighs and wraps his arms around his triplets. "You guys all know I love you, right? I don't know how I'd survive without all of you four being so wonderful to me."

They all smiled and hugged him back in a great big bear hug.


	25. 25

**It's time for a Kawa chapter. vuv Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm gonna go play with my friends!" The dark haired boy called over his shoulder as he walked out of the front door. He heard an OK and proceeded on to his one friend's house where they all agreed to meet up and play. They were all nine or eight year olds that liked to play as if they were famous sports players or reporters, the game they found to be their favorite. When kawa reached his friend's house he was greeted by his four friends and they all five exchanged their little friendship handshake before talking about what sport they should do that day.<p>

"How about American Football?" One friend with orange hair and many freckles suggest. He was the one that had a Japanese parent and an American one. The rest in the group thought it over and agreed to play American football players. Kawa agreed to be a player with their brunette and blonde friends while the ones with orange and dirty blonde hair agreed to be the reporters. The orange haired friend ran inside to get his father's American football ball and returned shortly after wards with it. He explained the rules of it and how things will work, as his father had explained to him. Everyone got into positions with the football and started on playing.

Kawa wasn't supposed to run a lot because of his chronic asthma but had started on it anyhow, his voice becoming weezes and pants. He ignored his friends telling him to take a break by the sidelines and went on with playing inspite of all his friends keeping up to get him to take a break, all worried for Kawa's well being since they knew he had breathing problems and didn't have his inhaler in his hooded jacket pocket.

Kawa just pushed all their annoying break talk to the side and went on with their play, also ignoring his throat feeling restricted and his heart pounding in his ears. It wasn't until his legs couldn't carry him anymore and he fell to the ground mid- run did he panic and breathlessly scream for them to get his parents, his own words trailing off as his eyes started seeing blotches of black, his breathing very short and hitched from his lungs being so restricted from his running. The sound of the ambulance coming and his mother and sister's panicked screams were the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

-Hours later-

"Wh...ere... Am I..?" Kawa groggily spoke up as his eyes came open slowly. He looked around his hospital room and saw his mother and sister asleep in a set of chairs next to the window. He was glad they were there for him and was sure his dad would be there soon to come and see him. Kawa looked himself over and noticed the nose plugs that put air into him and the heart monitor hooked up to him. He shrugged at seeing that since he was pretty much used to beign so sickly and in the hospital. It was like a second home. "Ah, I wonder where my doctor is?" He thought a loud, waking up his family. Hiroki hurried over and wrapped his arms around his youngest child and hugged him to his chest, telling him how worried he was and never to do that again while Hinata was kissing him all over the top of his head and telling him she's never hit him on the arm again because he's her precious baby brother. Then a tall, dark, and handsome looking young man walked in and Kawa pretty much blanked his family out, staring at the guy that walked in. He was in a doctor's coat but looked much too young..

"Hello," The young man said with what was a strong Indian accent. He had dark skin that looked even darker compared to his gold eyes, yet matched his choppy looking black hair. The young man wore long golden earrings and necklaces to match. His friendly smile probably being his brightest feature, though. Kawa couldn't bring himself to look away. He was mesmorized. "I'm Hansa Malik. My father will be here to see you in a few minutes. He's your doctor."

Kawa nods his head and stared more as the young man looked over the clip board on the end of the hospital bed with a thoughtful expression. He still didn't bring his attention away when an older Indian man walked in and started to talk to his mother, Hinata now doing her own thing and texting. Surely she was texting that red eyes girlfirend of hers. Though Kawa really didn't even notice this. He was too in awe of the young Indian looking over his medical records.

"Wow, you sure are lucky to be alive if that's the case." Hansa, the young Indian male, said his golden eyes wide. "Seventy five percent of lungs and born at seven months. I never had met anyone like that back home in India." he said to the nine year old sitting up staring at him. He came over and took a seat next to Kawa and set a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, little one. How are you feeling?"

Kawa's pale cheeks turned a bright red shade when he felt the hand on his shoulder and he looked wide eyed up at Hansa. His bottom lip trembled as he tried to speak up and managed to do so a moment later. "I-I'm doing okay." He had said and looked over to his heart monitor. It seemed as though it was getting louder and louder...

"You might want to calm down, litle one.. Too much excitement right now wouldn't quite be good." Hansa said and soothingly rubbed Kawa's back, trying to calm him down. Kawa leaned his head against the young man's side. It was warm and comfortable. He felt something go around his shoulder. He looked over and saw it was the blanket of his hospital bed. Ah, even more cozy. Kawa cuddled against Hansa's side and listened to him breath while watching his mother and Hansa's father talk about him and why he was there, his vision getting a bit blurry. He was about to fall asleep when Hansa talked and he woke right on up. "You're a bit small for a nine year old, you know?"

"How old are you?" Kawa asked.

"Seven teen."

"Well, you're a bit tall for a seven teen year old, you know?"

That made Hansa let out a soft laugh, and that made Kawa smile.

After a while, Hiroki stopped talking with the doctor and looked to the two sitting comfortably on the hospital bed. Something about his son and this teen made him... Pissed off. "Kawa, my baby boy" Hiroki put on a croon as he picked his son up. "We gotta go get you signed out so we can pick you up some medicines then go home~. Doesn't that sound nice? Daddy will be coming to get us, too!"

Kawa looked over his shoulder and saw Hansa was already gone. He felt his chest get tighter as disappointment to get to say goodbye sank in. "Okay, mom. Let's go."


	26. 26

**I'm gonna straight out tell you that this is a smut chapter.**

**And I'm talking about OC smut.**

**Taka and Josh in their first time-**

* * *

><p><em>"Attention-"<em> Came the whining from the dirty blonde teen. It got him an eye roll as Taka continued on with playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. Josh continues on with his sounds and crawls up into his boyfriend's lap, rubbing his nose against his jaw to further try getting his attention from the video game. "You can kill people later! Love. Me. Now." The two were along inside of Takahiro's room whiel everyone had gone out and left to do things like Shinju going to visit grandfather Usami, Chou going to the library to read all the new novels they got in her favorite isle, and their parents leaving for the whole day to attend an event for one of Usagi's books.

"How can I love you again when I still do?" Came Taka's smart ass comment that made his soccer playing boyfriend smack him up side the head. He laughs and pauses his game just as Josh crawled out of his lap and hopped up onto the Usami teen's bed where he layed on his side facing away and had began pouting, making Taka chuckle and roll his eyes. The blonde really could be so cute sometimes when he wanted him to pay attention to him. "Babe, I'm sorry. C'mere." Taka croons into his boyfriend's ear as he comes and lays down behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Feeling Josh press his back against him made him know he was forgiven.

Josh turns around to face the brunette and gives him a small smile. "I hope you know how much of an asshole you are." He says and pinches the bridge of Taka's nose then kisses him on the forehead after leaning up. "But you're my asshole." Taka smiles and hugs him close to him, kissing him all on the top of his head. "And you're my grumpy jock." Taka adds and Josh grunts at the grumpy part.

The dirty blonde jock leans his chin up a bit and kisses Taka on the lips, it getting an instant reply back that lead to Taka wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pulling him against him, their lips making the weird smacking sounds they do after they part lips for a second only to return right back to each other. Josh ends up letting out soft gasps when his mouth is open and gives the brunette the opprotunity to adventure his tongue inside of his mouth, their bodies soon enough moving with Taka looming over Josh with a hand on either side of his head. He pulled away from kissing and they looked each other in the eyes. Taka heard the other gulp down a lump in his throat and felt better that he was nervous as to where they could go also.

"Taka..." Josh says softly and cups a hand over his love's pale cheek just as softly. His tone was almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" Taka asked and looks down eyebrow furrowed at him.

"...Y-you know how I told you when we have our _first time, _that I said I would start it?"

''Yeah?"

"Well, I think that might be a lie now." Josh squeaks and buried his face into the brunette''s chest where a hand tucked under his chin and lifted back up so they could look at eachother once more. A violet purple meeting with a chocolate brown colour as the boys gazed into one another's eyes.

"Are you feeling like we have to do.._that?"_ Taka asked in confusion. "Because you know we don't have to rush it. We can wait fifty years even if you want!" He says with a playful smile.

The smile made Josh smile, too, and he kissed the other teen on the lips softly before taking a breath and telling him : "I want to, though.. As long as it's you, I'm fine ith anything.."

Taka shakes his head, smiling. "My precious Josh, why do you have to be so cute?" He says retorically before he kisses his boyfriend on the lips just as they had been before, it being how they naturally make out usually. Though this time it was made different by Taka putting one knee between the blonde's thighs and rubbed the groin of their jeans together, a soft moan escaping Josh's lips shakily and his hips pressed more upward. They ground against one another as they kissed, not breaking the kiss that both moaned into.

"Fuck," Josh pulls away for breath and pants. He sits up and starts to strip. He takes off his soccer jersey jacket then his white tank top got out of the way it felt a bit better but he still felt somehow too warm. He looks down at his baggy jeans and swallows another lump growing in his throat and he looked over at the other to see that Taka had taken off his zip up hooded jacket and his Vocaloid jacket, too. He even looked like he was about to take his own pants off! It made the blonde flush deeply and look away. He didn't know how to feel about it, really. sure, they had bathed together when they were younger after playing in the mud or something, but it was different when the person was whom you were in a relationship with and the first time you two would do it literally being your first time.

"Babe?" Taka looked over curiously to his cute blonde to make sure he was alright. He scooted closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Are you alright? You seem still really neervous."

Josh shot him an obvious look. "Well, when your virginity could be taken in mere minutes, it's gonna make you nervous!"

Taka stared at him for a moment then burst into laughter. "Dude, you do know this will be what loses my virginity, too, right?" Josh blinked and squinted his eyes as if to question him. "Babe, do you really think I would have done anyone over the years? No way! The only person I would want to lose it to is you."

The blonde looked at him for a moment before softly smiling, knowing his boyfriend couldn't lie one bit even for his life. "M-me too..." He says quietly and kisses Taka shortly before leaning his head on the brunette's shoulders, nuzzling into the pale skin different from his own sun tanned skin he had required from being out in the sun so much.

Taka holds him to him and kisses him on top of his head, muttering sweet things about how he loved him and their history together and how it all meant the world to him. Even kindergarden when he was beaten up for being so open, but then telling him he was even more glad that that lead to them being together. He felt Josh kiss at his shoulder affectionately and smiled before he leaned the blonde's chin up and captured his lips into his for a loving kiss, earning himself a soft moan from the other as their tongues wrestled and he of course won the dominance between them. He gets Josh down against the bed, holding him against him, and never breaking the kiss.

-GAH-

It wasn't until probably an hour of full out caressing each other's different coloured skins and letting one another explore each other's bodies slowly did the boys actually get to the most intimate part of losing their virginities. Both Taka and Josh were nervous with hearts racing more than ever as they as started getting to the best part of what they had been waiting toward, it being started with Taka using the lotion he had in his bedside drawer to well prepare his boyfriend until said other teen whimpered for him to stop teasing and told him how much he really wanted him. He had taken out his fingers and brought his love into a warm hug where their chest were pressed together and the other could feel the other's heart beating as rapidly as it was. Soon enough they had gotten into a different way of being on the bed. Taka was behind Josh and both were on their sides. Josh's back was to Taka and gave the brunette the acess to kiss his back and neck soothingly as he had lifted his leg up a little and kept it up by using his knee as he spread Josh's bum apart and positioned his tip, earning himself a whimperign again. He kissed at his love's shoulders and whispered sweet things against his skin as he slowly entered him, a low moan of pain coming from the blonde more than pleasure, it being different from the pleasure he felt growing on his side of the situation. Taka had made his way all the way in until he had no more to move inside, then he paused and waited for the OK, which took a moment but he was glad that Josh had gotten comfortable enough to tell him to keep moving. He had obliged but slowly. It took a few minutes for both to get used to the clumsy thrusting until it got into a smoother rhythm that gave them both pleasure, Josh soon enough letting out the lowest moans and pressing himself back with each moan in addition to the pleasing friction. Josh moaned to be kisses and was given it once Taka pull out long enough to sit up and get Josh back onto his shaft, using this position to be able to give his love all the kisses both were wanting but also still able to be deep inside, it causing deeper moans as Josh had gone down when being bounced up and down on Taka, one of Josh's own hands working to stroke himself to the slow yet passionate thrust inside of himself and his other hand holding onto Taka's shoulder. They were doing their slow pace and holding onto each other and kissing for about thirty minutes before it had ended and they both let out their loads. Taka inside of Josh's snug warmth, and Josh onto both of their chest. They were left panting in one another's arms and snuggling closer than they had before, both knowing they were glad to have given the other their first time.

"Aishiteru." The brunette softly said as they lay down in each other's arms with their foreheads on one another, causing his lover to flush deeply, not yet used to the strong way of expressing himself still.

Josh kissed him on the lips quickly then buried his face into Taka's pale chest. "...Aishiteru, boke.." The dirty blonde says and smiles against the other's chest as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have my newest precious baby, Hansa. ^v^ I hope you liked this one!<strong>


	27. 27

**I hope you enjoy the sweetness that is my new OC, Hansa!**

* * *

><p>"Be sure to have him in bed by eight, remember?"<p>

"Of course, Kamijou-San. I'm pretty used to what his bedtime is by now."

Hiroki and Hansa were going over the rules of babysitting for probably the hundredth time before Nowaki had come to rescue the teen and reminded his husband of their reservations and had luckily gotten Hiroki to come along. Hansa was babysitting while the two went out for a date night and because Hinata was out with her girlfriend and such.

"Ah, now that they're gone..." Hansa turned to the little nine year old that had been waiting for his attanetion since he had arrived. "Do you have more writing to show me, hmm, Kawa-Kun?" He asked and got a nod that had enthusiasm then Kawa had run off to go and get his laptop from his tree house to show his babysitter and friend what he had been lately working on in his writings. When he came back he came and showed him his newest story about a Nazi soldier and a Jewish person falling in love. The first few chapters were choppy and detailed with the gore or war before the two had met in it and things showed how it would with that time and the difference between the two then the build up of the romance. It impressed Hansa greatly to the level of writing that the child was on and enjoyed reading whatever Kawa came up with, thinking he could be a great author one day with such a talent and he would even tell the dark haired kid and praise him greatly.

Kawa sat against Hansa's side while they sat on the couch with the laptop on their laps between them, looking at his writing. "I'm glad Hansa-San likes it... I-I only do show you, you know?" Kawa quietly says and looked up at the Indian man with his big blue eyes like Nowaki's. Hansa grins down at him and brings him into his lap for a hug that got him a child's face buried in his shoulder. The Indian teen thought Kawa was just plain out adorable in these ways. It made him hope that one day he would have a child just as sweet as Kawa is, if possible.

"You are just... The sweetets thing ever, Kawa-Kun!" Hansa laughed softly and pat the dark haired child on top of his head. "It's as if you were dipped in sugar when born!" Kawa smiled softly up at him and a mild pink colour flashed on his pale cheeks, and he thanked him, telling his babysitter that he thought he was very kind as well before he excused himself to go get a snack from the kitchen. Hansa let the child go off to the kitchen since he knew how to be safe and what not to touch.

The dark skinned male sat in the living room with Kawa's laptop across his lap while he read for a moment before he had heard a little voice singing a rather quick toon and he got up to check it out, putting the laptop on the coffee table as he snuck around the corner and listened.

"The lonely boy rolls and spins  
>Reforming his feelings and warming up<br>Having to write his questions  
>Being behind of normal people<br>The meaning of people's want to sing louder  
>The magazine that loops, resembling<br>There's no limits to rolling

Here, your beloved entanglement in spinning  
>Spinning your vision tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, go away, what? Wait<br>Lonely logic  
>Sunday - Monday, how boring, falling ill, the cranky<br>Boy, now shout out, "HEY"

One more time, one more time  
>"Today I'll be rolling once again."<br>A boy said, a boy said,  
>"Play some more meaning into your words!"<p>

Elegant and tough,  
>It couldn't be a human<br>With no weaknesses, a perfect machine that nobody can see  
>Both easy, the mind and body, curled up<br>Rolling, that's enough by now-"

Hansa blinked in surprise as to how Kawa had sung out so much in such a fast pace. He didn't even think the child would be the singing type, more of just a shy writer. He was amazed to hear that he was wrong and how much of an adorable voice the child had. He came around to sneak up on Kawa and scooped up the pale child from behind and had got himself earned a loud yelp and Kawa to wiggle, not expecting to have been picked up. When Kawa stopped wiggling about, he looked up at Hansa and flushed deeply then looked away quickly to try and hide the darkness in his pale cheeks.

"H... How long had you.. Been there...?" The blushing child asked sheepishly. He was working hard not to meet eyes out of embarrassment.

The Indian male chuckled at his cuteness and set him down on the counter and leaned beside him on another part of the counter. "Well... I heard you singing... Until you stopped, so... The whole time?"

Kawa finally looked up at him and there was little gatherings of tears in the corners of his eyes. "Th... That's so embarrassing, Hansa-San! You heard me singing and everything!" He whimpered out in a light exclaimation to prove his point of how embarrassed he was. After letting that out Kawa sniffled and sat in a slouch. "Hmm... I don't want people hearing me sing...Especially my favorite song..." He pouted a little bit until he saw dark arms wrap around his little waist and pull him into the loose, thin shirt that Hansa wore when not at the hospital with doctor Malik. Kawa hesitated but did indeed snuggle his cheek against his chest and closed his big blue eyes. Gosh did he like being held by Hansa. His big arms were like a big safe blanket of warmth.

"I do not mean to be embarrassing you." Hansa cooed to Kawa softly as he held him close. "I just can't help it when you do something cute! You're just... Too adorable, Kawa-kun!" This made the dark haired child flush the most he had in his cheeks. He shook is head and buried his face more into Hansa's chest and he felt a hand run through his black hair soothingly, causing him to sigh. Kawa felt so relaxed... He could almost fall right...

Asleep.

Kawa was alseep.

In Hansa's arms.

The Indian teen had to keep his control to keep from squealing at the adorableness that was the Kamijou boy. "Ah, precious little child." Hansa whispers as he scoops Kawa the rest off of the counter and rests his little head on his shoulder and heads upstairs to go put him into bed. "I swear my heart will burst if you do not stop being just so cute." Hansa giggled quietly as he went into Kawa's room and set the child down on the bed, tucking him carefully into the blankets as to keep him at rest. The teen looks down at him with a gentle smile on his lips. Hansa lets out a yawn just from seeing the peaceful sleeping child and leaves the room, closing the door as silently as he could before heading downstairs to te living room to go turn the laptop off, put it away, then get to studying up on his medical books.

He knew that it was just a kid, but he felt something oddly special about little Kawa.

Especially when he got so flushed easily.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. ^^<strong>

**Can you tell Kawa has a huge crush? ouo **

**Good.**

**I'll see what of my many ideas I can do for the next chapter!**


	28. 28

"Yes, it hurt so much to go into labor!"

"Tell me about it! I'm just glad I make my husband wear something over his _you-know-what _now!"

"Exactly!"

This was the conversation the teens hated to hear their mothers Hiroki and Misaki talking about when they would meet up at one another's house and just _had_ to bring their kids along for no reason. The two mothers talked about the weirdest stuff that none of their poor teenager kids wanted to hear about! No child wants to hear about the sex lives of their parents or how they were born.

"Groooooss.." Hinata groans in annoyance from her spot laying upside down on the couch beside the triplets, who were laying the same as her position. "We don't need to hear this!"

"Gggggghhha-" Taka made a disgusted face and faked a shiver. "Boy am I glad my boyfriend can't get pregnant... I don't think I'd want Josh to have to get his tummy cut open just to have a kid! I'll stick with adoption.."

"Or no kids at all." Chou thought about with a sigh, thinking of how much time she could have in the future without children.

"Ehh.. At least we didn't come out the butts.." Shinju put in.

They all shivered at the thought and made a "Ewwwww" Sound together. It really was good they didn't come out the butts!

Misaki and Hiroki looked to their kids and rolled their eyes at them.

"You guys will be talking about this type of stuff one day, so I don't wanna hear it." Hiroki says with a stern glare to the teens complaining over on the couch "Being a grown-up means getting to discuss even the grossest seeming things with friends. And how you were all born is important! It's what let us bring you to this damn world!"

Misaki nodded his head in agreement and sipped from his water bottle. "And Taka, don't count on it. I didn't even know I could get pregnant until the day I found out you three were in my belly."

The children all proceeded to make grossed out noises.


	29. 29

**Hm~. **

**I think we need cuteness of Chou-chan.**

* * *

><p>"Mum, dad, I'll be in the kitchen getting a snack!"<p>

"Okay, just don't make a mess this time! Me and your father don't need ants in the kitchen!"

Chou agreed to not make a mess of making her snack and went into the kitchen, glad they had it remodeled so there was more space and walls up. She went to the pantry and took everything out just to remove the tiles where she hid what she didn't want any one else to know of her having. A small box. The teen pulls it out from the bottom of the pantry and opens it up. She smiles at the object inside of it and takes it out.

"Ah... My Akachan..." Chou cooes to the palm-sized bear she holds against her chest. It was a velvet toy bear she had ever since she was a little one. It was probably her first birthday she had gotten the dear bear from her parents, the light pink bow around it's neck even still looked new because she always took such well care of it. Her parents thought she got rid of it when she started third grade, but she just hid it out of sight so her siblings wouldn't mess with it, and that ended up on her completely not letting anyone know she still even had it.

"Akachan, every one has been a butt lately..."Chou quietly complained to the bear as if she was a little girl once more, and not the teen she was. "I've been given more homework than usual by the teachers and grandpa Usami is trying to get all of us to visit so much... It's so boring at his house! Well, except poor old Alexander... That dog is nice to pet and take a nap with, but, still!" She holds the bear against her cheek and whimpers. "I wish I could take you to my room and just take a nap together.. I feel like Akachan is the only one I can really talk with like this.. The others all think I am too quiet... Like a mouse.." She sighs out a breath but then hears someone coming and hurries to put everything back up in the pantry, a little sad her time with her bear was cut short.

She looks over to see it was Taka and Josh walking into the kitchen pushing each other playfully. Augh, they still acted so much as just best friends for boyfriends. Chou thought they would be nothing but lovey-dovey after getting together, but nope, they still rough housed and did most all the same things as a couple. Though now Taka went to Josh's soccer games while wearing his jersey.

Taka looked over at his panicked looking sister and blinked. "...You okay? You look like you just ran fifteen miles non-stop." He walked toward her and she hurried to stand up and pressed herself against the counter.

"E-eh, yeah!" Chou chuckles nervously. "I... I am just fine! Just.." She looked around in a hurry before she grabbed a piece of celery from the fridge and took a big bite from it. "Getting a snack~. B-bye!" And she hurried out of the kitchen, leaving both boys looking confused at her before they went to digging in the pantry for snacks.

Josh noticed a tile on the bottom of all the food lose and looked under it. He and Taka took all the food out out of curiosity and looked under the tile to see a box. They took it out and looked at it with confusion until Taka opened it up and he smiled softly. "Akachan. She still has her bear toy." Josh blinked at him and snickered. "Like you still have Kuma?" Josh said and stopped snickering when he was slightly glared at. "Um, so... Snacks?" He reminded the Usami boy and they got to putting everything away then to scavenging for their snack once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo. <strong>

**Chapter. ^w^**

**Oh! And guys! **

**The OC contest is over!**

**The winners are-**

**Ichigo-kun522 with their OC Ichigo Yari, whom is to be with Chou Usami.**

**And,**

**Queenfan16 with their OC Hikari Kaneda, whom is to be with Shinju Usami.**

**Congrats to you both! I loved both OCs a lot and all the work put into them!**

**I will have chapters up on how they will meet and such at some point, and again congratulations!**


	30. 30

**Ichigo-kun522, here's your chapter!**

**Yes, I posted our RP, but fixed some mistakes and rewrote certain needed parts. ^^**

* * *

><p>Chou loved the library. It gave her the feeling of belonging with the quietness and all the stories there were to read, a little bit like herself, though she found it a bit odd to compare herself to a building. It worked anyhow.<p>

" Hello, Majo-san!" The blonde teen had cheerfully greeted the librarian of the building with a smile, the woman behind the desk giving her a kind smile and nod in return as acknowledgement. Chou saw how her dark hair bounced in short ringlets and smiled, thinking of how cute the woman would look with bows in her hair. Maybe even sparkly ones! But no one needed to know she thought that. No, not tomboyish Chou-Chan. Everyone saw her as too kept to herself; plain; dark. When really she was quite bright minded and liked to think of pretty things that were really girly.

"Ah.. It's good to get out and come here." Chou said to herself quietly as she headed for her favorite part of the building. The romance section. She would never admit as much, but she was actually a deep hopeless romantic at heart and she hoped so very much to one day find love with someone she could be well combatable with.

The Usami triplet sighed to herself as she thought about this and reached for a book, being stopped by seeing another hand land on top of hers. She turned her head to see it was a girl slightly taller than her, her hair was brown and in a cute side pony tail, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that was undeniably aqua. It made Chou shudder from seeing the girl's beauty. Never had she thought a girl had such charm, and it caused her tannish cheeks to turn a red-pink shade and she quickly pulled her hand away and scurried off to the other end of the Romance section in hopes the accident wouldn't be brought up and the girl would just go on with her day.

Chou could swear she heard the girl mutter something along the lines of "How cute" but had gone and stayed not paying attention to her best she could. But then the girl had come and introduced herself! What the Hell!

"Hello," The brunette girl had introduced herself. She sounded friendly and sweet to Chou. "I'm Yari Ichigo. You could have the book if you want. I can always get another." She had said and held the book they both reached for out. Chou looked at her for a moment and was glad for her bangs because she had a gentle blush on in that moment.

She shook her head and gently pressed on the book. "Are you sure...? I-I can always change my mind, you know?" The blonde blinked and mentally said how cute the name was in her head. _Strawberry._ "I-I'm Usami Chou, b-by the way!" Chou had burst out to introduce herself. "How rude, I-I almost forgot to introduce myself! Grandfather Usami always tells us to be respectful and well balanced."

"Aw, butterfly! Wait, Usami?..." The Ichigo girl's eyes seemed to light up. "Hmm.. By any chance would you be related to Akihiko Usami-San?"

"I like strawberry as well." Chou admitted quietly then blinked. "Eh? That's my father!" She tells the other girl and a prideful smile comes to her lips. She liked to talk about her father and his success though she didn't get to often because of her usual quietness. It was probably because Chou was mostly a daddy's girl, too.

Ichigo tried to not giggle because of Chou's adorableness and nods her head. _She is really cute. _"Thank you, no one complimented my name before." She says and smiles gently. "Hey, can you tell your father I'm a big fan? I've always liked his novels." _Wow, the child of my favorite novelist! _In that moment Ichigo let her mind take control over her and spilled out her thoughts. "You're so cute and adorable."

Chou's cheeks flushed a bright colour contrast to her more tan coloured cheeks, much like her mother's. Her eyes had widened, too! No one besides her parents have ever told her something like that so it was understood that she was getting so flushed if someone really knew her. "O-oh, thank you.." Chou mumbled out, her gaze averting to her sneaker laces and fidgeted with the bottom of her baggy sweater. "And I-I'll be sure to tell papa when I go home in a few hours. I'm glad you like his work."

"I really do." Ichigo informs her, smiling at how flushed the other was getting and noting to call her cute more because of the reaction. "You must not be used to the compliments, yes? Anyhow. I started to read your father's BL romances at 13. Around 15 I got to his other works. They are all really well written!"

Chou listened in. Wow, she really was a fan of her dad if she read... _those_novels. "Really? I started reading them at around three. Around the time as that I had gotten to his other novels, too. They all were in my reach.' She flushed slightly at the amazed look she got. "Um, I-I had learned to read very early unlike the other two triplets."

Ichigo gasped. "You're a triplet?!" The librarian did the hush gesture as she giggled to herself that she was too loud in the library. "I almost forgot that I was in the library."

Chou winced lightly when she got loud, relaxing a bit when she got quiet again. "Y-yeah. There's me and the two others that look the most like mom." She said more calmly. "And yeah, knowing where you are is important." She chuckled. For a second her eyes landed on a book that caught her eye but she quickly looked away because she read it before and knew already what was inside of it, a bright flush on her cheeks.

Ichigo giggled. "How's the oldest and how does your mom look? I bet she's pretty. Unlike your dad who is super handsome." Ichigo clapped her hands in front of her mouth to shut herself up. "I'm so sorry for being so nosy about your family."

"U-um..." Chou sweatdropped. She didn't exactly know how to explain the fact that she came from a birth defect her mother had called Mpreg. So why not just let her still think it was a woman. It was worth a try without really giving his gender away. "Yes!" The blonde nods her head. "My mother is a gorgeous brunette with big olive eyes," She pointed to her own. "And tannish skin. As for the oldest, that is Taka! He's... Odd. Taka likes to videogame a lot and is usually going to his boyfriend's soccer games. And don't worry.. I like that you're curious of my family. I usually don't get to talk about them."

Ichigo giggled. "So your brother is gay and your mom is a guy, right?"

Chou flushes and nods. "Basicly, he is, yes. And yeah, we have two fathers in a way."

Ichigo put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You don't have to feel so insecure about it. I promise to keep it a secret. Trust me. We are friends so I won't do anything to harm you."

Chou looked at her, confused with her eyebrows furrowed inward. "F-friends... B-b-but..." Her bottom lip trembled as the words tried to spill out. Never had she had a friend that wasn't her sister or father. "We... J-just... Met...? How co-could you s-s-say that so easily..?"

Ichigo giggled. "Because I love to have friends even though you might be my third friend, but, I think we can get along with each other." She grabbed Chou's hand a dragged her to an empty table with two chairs at it. "Let's sit together."

Chou turned a bit of a red shade in the cheeks when her hand was grabbed. Friendship was this sudden? If she knew that, she would have stayed home to hide with her phone in front of her nose. "O-okay?" She squeaked out, taking a seat beside the older girl and looking at her with big eyes. "U-uh...?" She didn't exactly know how to bring stuff up. "So... you know about me and my family... What about you?"

Suddenly her face turned dark. "My father died when I was 10. He was my best friend. My mom remarried and my step-father hates me so I never talk to him. And the worst of all is my older br...," Then her face turned to her happy self. "I'm sorry for turning to my dark side."

Chou looked at her, eyebrows furrowed inward. She felt saddened about what she was told about. And what about the older brother? Was he a really bad person? She didn't mouth these thoughts as she pat the other girl on the shoulder. "Oh... I-I'm so sorry to hear, Ichigo." She said in all honesty.

Ichigo shakes her head. "It's not your fault. About my brother, he is...a really good person, too good. He always does everything better than me. I thought it was his natural talent, but no. He might be nice when you first meet him but he is evil in the inside." Her eyes became watery. "He mocks me. I used to have tones of friend but once they met him, they always chose him over me. Every time that happens he mocks me. I became a loner ever since then but I stayed positive about it. I don't want my history to affect my future." After that Ichigo's face turned to her brightest smile she could pull off.

Chou really felt bad for her now. Sure, her siblings really did seem all that better to her in many ways but they didn't seek out to do it. Both were oblivious to her envy no matter what.  
>Feeling both sympathy and pity for the girl beside her, Chou wrapped one of her thin arms around her and brought her into a hug against her chest, mostly only the sweater feelable in the hug to her chest. "There there. No need to fake anything. It hurts to fake a smile for a long time. Trust me, I see my sister do it a lot of the time when every one is busy and she becomes lonely."<p>

Ichigo was so surprised. She wanted to cry but she remembered that she is in the library. This is the first time she felt that she was actually loved. "Thank you." Her arms wrapped around Chou to return he hug.

Chou smiled ever so slightly and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's head on the top of it. Though she was younger and didn't look to be more than a tomboy, she was giving her a genuinely caring and motherly hug. What she thought the other really needed. "It's no problem at all."

Ichigo was stunned and happy. She blushed so hard. "Even though you might be younger than me you're so mature than me." She giggled. Then her face turned serious. Ichigo grabs Chou's hand and gave a prince-like kiss.

"I-I'm just... Used to watching mom take care of stuff while I'm reading.." She said quietly now, her cheeks heating up greatly in that moment.

"My mom never does that to me." Ichigo just smiled

"Oh, that doesn't quite sound good.." Chou frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I've always took care of myself since she got remarried." Ichigo always smiled to hide her pain but now her smile was gone for the first time.

"Ichigo... Your mother shouldn't be letting you do everything just because she has a new husband...In truth, I think that makes her a bad mom..." Chou says with a sigh, grabbing at her hair clips to let her choppy bangs fall over her eyes for reasons. "I-I'm not gonna say anything else, b-but that's my opinion."

"No, you're right. But she does care about me." Ichigo readjust her side-ponytail. "The only time I'm truly happy is when I'm here in the library, on my computer when I'm blogging, in my room playing video games, or trying to create my novels."

Now the blonde was sniffling and she still used her bangs to hide her eyes. "B-but... Your mother... She needs to show she loves you... Y-you shouldn't only feel happy in those ways... Sh-she should make you happy, too!" Chou exclaims, finally snapping up and looking at Ichigo, tears spilling out her green eyes and down her cheeks.

Ichigo stared at her as she got up. She removes Chou's choppy bang away from her face and hugs her unexpectedly. "We just met and yet your so worried about me. Thank you."

Chou's tear filled eyes widened as she felt herself pulled into a hug that she returned while burying her face into Ichigo's shoulder. "I-it doesn't matter if we j-just met... No one should have to fake happiness, b-baka!" She sobbed softly into her shoulder and held onto the other girls's shirt tightly.

Ichigo smiled. She pulled Chou to one of the sections of the library and made sure nobody was around. "Good. Nobody is here."

"Wh-what is so good about th-that?" Chou asked, her lips trembling from the sobs she was now trying to keep in.

Ichigo looked at with tears in her own aqua coloured eyes. "Let me borrow your shoulder." With that, she cried her heart out into the Usami girl's sweater. She couldn't stop.

And Chou cried with her, holding on tight to her, never wanting any one to have to put on a mask. Though she must have been a hypocrite with that. "There there," She would softly sniffle against the other an croon into her ear to sooth her more.

"All I'm asking is to be loved. I know that I'm a loner but I also want love." Ichigo continued to cry.

"Shh, it'll be alright. You do have someone to love you." She pulled away for a moment and looked up into Ichigo's eyes. "Me, a friend." Chou grabbed one of the other's hands and set it on her breast where her heart was.

Ichigo blushed as she felt her heart beat. She looked deeply into Chou's eyes. 'What a beautiful green color she has.' Before she knew she was up close to the other girl. "Chou?"

Chou looked back into her eyes and blinked behind her bangs. "Ichigo?" She quietly asks back.

Ichigo went up to her ears and whispered. "Do believe love at first sight?" She backed up to sees Chou's olive green eyes.

The younger girl's eyes were big and the tears she had from before over the other were gone it seemed and changed with surprise, her cheeks turning bright red. "I... I don't know." She turned her face to the side, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for asking you that." Ichigo went to the table to pick up her stuff. "You're probably thinking I'm gross for confessing to you. I should leave."

"No, not at all!" Chou hurried to cling onto Ichigo's arm and bury her face into it. "I-I'm just.. In shock..! No one has ever... Felt like that about me... Not even..." She thinks back to her old _boyfriend_ and tears weld up in her eyes and she steps away with her head down. "I-I won't keep you, though."

Ichigo hugged her and kisses her forehead. "Take your time to think about it. I'm just saying that I really love you." She shows a sweet and warm smile.

Chou nods her head slowly. "O...Okay.. I will, Ichigo.." She says and looks down at her sneakers, too nervous to meet eyes or look at such a sweet smile.

Ichigo as about to go and pick out a book with Chou until she bumped to her brother. "H-Hatachi? What are you doing here?" Her aqua blue eyes were blazing in anger. "Mom and dad told me to come a get you because you wer...," Hatachi looks behind his sister's back and sees Chou,"I'm guessing you're Ichigo's friend. What's your name cutie?"

Chou steps up right in front of Ichigo and puts on her sweetest smile for the brother. "I'm Chou, and I'm telling you right now you're not gonna charm me." She puts her bitterness in such a sugary way it was scary. " 'Cuz I'm gay. And Ichigo and I are hanging out so if you'll kindly excuse us." The blonde says and walks away with her hand in Ichigo's.

Ichigo froze. That was the first person who rejected him. "Chou what was that?" Ichigo asked as she blushed when Chou grabbed her hand.

"Me clearly tell him what he needs to know." Chou tells her without looking back at her.

Ichigo giggles and pulls Chou for a hug. "You're so adorable."

Feeling too affectionate for her own good, Chou hugs back and quietly mumbles: "You're lucky no PDA is allowed in the library."

"And why would you need PDA for in this situation?" Ichigo just giggled and hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo." The blonde tells her quietly. Ichigo let go of her and accidentally kisses her. Chou's eyes widen, but she soon closes them and kisses back, unknowing it was an accident.

Ichigo realized that she was kissing her crush and backs away. "I'm so sorry that I kissed. Even though you told me you're not sure about it." Ichigo pouted.

Chou flushed deep red. Had the other not realized she had been kissing back? Her not exactly realizing gave her the capability to keep her undecided feelings down. "I-it's okay."

Ichigo flushed. "That was my first kiss." She looked with her aqua eyes into Chou's olive eyes. Her eyes were filled with love and lust.

Chou nods her head before she looks down at her sneakers. Was it just because of her blush or was it hot in there? Either way, it cause her to back up a little to take off her sweater, leaving her in the grey tank top she had on under it. Unlike when the baggy shirt was on, her chest actually looked like it might burst out the tight fitting shirt, her breast full cups for the thirteen year old. It wasn't until she took her shirt off and looked back at Ichigo that did she notice the look. "O-oh... Mine ,too, really.." She says quietly.

Ichigo's blush became darker. "I didn't know. Again, I'm sorry."

Chou shakes her head "Enough with the apologizing, baka!" She giggles. "You don't hear me nagging you over it, do you?"

Ichigo laughs while her hand rubs the back of her head. "I'm just very apologetic sometimes. It's a force of habit." She stops laughing and look at Chou. "You're so adorable that I want to kiss you again." Her blush came back to her face.

Chou slightly smirks up at her. "What's stopping you, then?" She asked and it took her a moment to realize what she said and she flushed bright red. "U-uh, I mean.." Ichigo, without hesitation, kisses Chou's soft lips. She deepens the kiss by wrapping her arms around Chou's waist. Chou cups her friend's cheeks, returning the kiss shortly as she felt herself being so easily swept away by this girl locking lips with her. She didn't know how or why but the heavy beating of her heart was something she thought she could maybe get used to. Ichigo's lips began to nibble on Chou's lower lip. Her hands began to rub her back slowly. Chou's reaction was to let out a squeak of a moan and press her chest to Ichigo's body. "I...I-Ichigo..." She gasped against her lips.

Ichigo blushes when Chou called out her name. "C...C-Chou..." Her tongue licked Chou's bottom lips as she roughly kisses her friend. Chou's mouth opens in a gasp that gives the other access inside as the gasp turns into a more sensual moan. Ichigo slips her tongue in her mouth to explore. She let out small moans in Chou's mouth. 'What an amazing sensation. Chou's hands grip the back of her friend's shirt as her strawberry sweet mouth was adventured about and explored. Her thoughts were clouded and spacey of the other, mostly thinking of her feelings and then getting lost into even thinking of that topic.

Ichigo moan out her friend's name. "C-Ch...Chou." She breaks the kiss to get some air. Chou looks breathless and panting at her, blushed deeply as she looked into the other's aqua eyes.

Chou was quiet for a moment before nodding her head and looking away. "I know."

Though she knew the other girl wanted to hear her say the words back, Chou knew as well that she would be keeping this Strawberry close and that she did want to be with her in the future.

She just didn't know how important this girl would be to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next is the chapter for our other contest winner! <strong>

**Wish me luck 'cuz I don't have much to go off of. XD**


	31. 31

**This chapter is going to be within a two-year skip.**

* * *

><p>He was excited for this day more than any other.<p>

So excited that he could be loud for once.

Kawa was sitting on their living room sofa and bounced his excitement on the cushion seat, a great big smile on his lips. Tonight he was going to be babysat by Hansa for a week straight because his family was going to all go somewhere and he wanted to stay home. Hansa had agreed to come babysit him after he hung out with a few of his college friends, seeing as though he was nineteen now and in college to become a doctor like his father Doctor Malik.

"I can't wait! We're gonna have so much fun!" Young eleven year old Kawa squealed out happily and jumped up from the sofa and started to jump in that spot instead until Nowaki came and picked him up.

"Calm down, Kawa-Kun." His father tells him in a soothing voice. "You don't want an asthma attack before he gets here, right?"

Kawa puffs his cheeks out in a pout but nods his head and agrees to stay calm for the sake of his breathing problems. "Ok, papa! So... When is Hansa going to get here? I'm excited to show him more of my writings!"

Nowaki had shrugged his shoulders and set his son down, going off to go ask Hiroki about their babysitter because they would be leaving soon anyhow for vacation. A few minutes later there was a knock at their front door in which Hinata had tried to go and answer while on the phone with her girlfriend, but was pushed out the way by an elated Kawa, whom threw the door open in hopes of seeing his sitter but instead it was a different guy looking around the Indian's age.

"Eh... Who're you?" The dark haired child asked with a suspicious look. "You're not Hansa-sama!"

The stranger looks forlorn as he looks at the child. "May I... Talk to your parents? It is about Hansa-Kun." Begrudgingly, Kawa had gone and brought both his parents to the door, curious as to why the stranger looked so sad. He left them all to talk and went to go write a bit in his little scraps of stories. It wasn't until about ten minutes later that the guy had left and his parents had closed the door. Kawa noticed right away that his mother had tears gathering in his eyes, the way he was covering his mouth up making it notable that he must be hiding his lips trembling from trying to hold his tears back, while his father looked to the ground to hide his sadness. What was it? Did Hansa-Sama cancel? These thoughts ran through Kawa's mind as he walked up to his parents.

"Mama? Papa?" He looked up at them with big blue eyes full of worry and tears in fear the young Indian didn't want to babysit him any more. "Where... Is he?"

Hiroki knelt down and brought his son into his arms, hugging him close to his chest. 'I'm sorry... He isn't coming to babysit you tonight.. Hansa-San was... He was in a motorcycle accident.."

Kawa's dark eyebrows furrowed inward. "Then he will be coming tomorrow night, right? He'll surely be all better by then!"

Nowaki placed a hand on Hiroki's shoulder as tears welled up in the brunette's brown eyes. Kawa got the clue. He looked away and nodded his head. "I... I understand." Said the elevan year old and he turned away. He collected his laptop from the couch, making his way upstairs to his room.

"Kawa!" Nowaki hurried behind his son and scooped up the small child. "Are you.. ok?" He asks and looks into the matching blue eyes the boy had. They had no tears or anything and he looked emotionless.

"I'm just fine... Now lemme go. I wanna go to bed.." Kawa says and he looks away to the ground as he tries to wiggle out his father's grip.

"Kawa, don't lie to me! I know you must be shocked!" Nowaki tried to get his son to open up but instead the boy had kicked his way out of his grip and dropped his laptop. Nowaki gasped and tried to pick up the broken pieces, apologizing repeatedly because he knew it was his son's second favorite thing in the world.

The child stared for a moment before shaking his head. "Stop trying to put it together. Throw it away. Nothing is important inside of it." Kawa said. He started back up the stairs again without looking back at his shocked father. "Just the stories I was going to show Han...sa..."

The door to his room quietly shut. Hiroki hugged Nowaki from behind. "Let's just... Give him some time.. You know Kawa felt strongly to him, Nowaki.."

He nods his head in understanding and takes his husband into his arms, peeking a glance to his son's room a few times in worry.

_Why did he have to die? _Little Kawa was thinking up in his room, sitting on his bed and holding the stuffed elephant that Hansa had given him for his birthday since they both liked elephants. It was both their favorite animal. _Dammit.. Good things never happen to those who deserve it, it seems._ He stared forward at the stuffed animal and felt a boiling inside of himself. In a second he threw the animal at his window as if it would fly out but instead it bounced off the glass and Kawa threw himself into his pillows, cursing under his breath through gritted teeth. "Hansa-Sama... Why'd you have to go...?" He whispered to himself and retrieved the elephants and hugged it to his chest like a precious gem, tears starting to run down his thin cheeks. "I never got to tell you... I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Not gonna lie. <strong>

**I as crying while writing this.**

**My mom had to come and give me happy ideas after this. Gahhhh.**


	32. 32

**I know this chapter is supposed to be the one introducing the new couple, but I have been so busy and this was quick and easy. Please accept this as my apology for being busy.**

* * *

><p>"Why 'Usagi'?" Nowaki asks bluntly<p>

"...Excuse me?" Akihiko blinked at him in a dull manner.

"Fuck, not this." Misaki groaned in annoyance.

Hiroki stayed quiet from his spot seated beside the other brunette on the sofa, a magazine in his hands. He just listened in for once.

Nowaki sheepishly grins as he shrugs. "W..well, you don't look cute like a bunn or anything and you certainly aren't sweet all the time-"

"Oi-"

Misaki shut up when his fellow uke sent a glare his way. Nowaki did have a point then he thought about it. The conversation went on.

"So why is it you nickname?" The ravenette blinked.

For a moment there was a silence but it was broken when Akihiko let out a heavy sigh. Everyone waited for the answer to very long awaited question.

"Usagi is my nickname because..." The man began but was promptly interrupted when the door slammed open with Taka standing in the door way with a store bag in his hands, being held out, "Papa! I got you something from me and Shinju-nee's trip to the mall!" The teen announced mostly to the whole room.

Akihiko seemed to be relieved about this. He shot up from his armchair and walked to his son, thanking him under his breath as he forced Taka to leave the room with him to show him what he bought. Surely it was from one of those 'Otaku' stores Taka and Shinju liked to go to for some reason, despite Akihiko's slight scorn for the culture.

Silence filled the room once more. The three adults were now left in the room , unknowing of exactly what the blonde haired man was going to say.

Misaki suddenly spoke up. "I'm going to call my brother and ask."

Nowaki hurried and brought his phone out and handed it over. "Go for it!"

"Call, call!" Hiroki, a curious friend, was curious to know.

And said man was currently being stuffed into a wig and outfit from some anime Shinju and Taka watched called Shingeki no Kyojin, as some character called Erwin/Irwin. What odd kids he had. But at least one was normal-

" The hair isn't a bright enough blonde or short enough and you need to fix his eyes to a light blue with contacts.." Chou said out of nowhere as she walked by with her eyes glued to her phone as she texted her girlfriend.

Wait, what.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this makes up for the wait, in a way. I'll be sure to finish the actual next chapter as fast as I can!<strong>


	33. 33

**QueenFan16, please do tell me if you want me to improve anything I do on how I put your character.**

**To make it clear, I'm using something that Queen had written while we were talking about me not knowing what to do. All credit goes to her for what she wrote. I couldn't possibly steal it from her.**

**The end of her writing will show this : -Haley's turn- .**

**That way you'll know.**

* * *

><p>Shinju was walking to her typical alley one night when she heard the unmistakable sound of a can of spray paint coming from nearby. She followed the sound around the side of the building she was in front of and saw a guy (or what she thought was a guy) a little older than her putting his own artwork up on the wall. He wore a flannel shirt and baggy jeans, with a cap adorning the top of his head. Shinju approached to see what he was painting and was rewarded with a masterpiece.<p>

"Hey!" shouted the guy. "What the hell are you doing here?" He had an oddly high voice for a guy.

"Oh, I, um, I just wanted to see what you were painting," she replied.

"Well back off, 'cause it's private," said the guy. "You'd think that'd be obvious, seeing as how I'm in an alleyway for god's sake."

Shinju took another look at the guy and noticed he was wearing a tanktop under his open flannel shirt, and it really showed off his cleavage. Wait, cleavage?

"You're a girl!" she blurted.

"Shhhhhh!" The girl clapped a hand over Shinju's mouth while covering her chest. "What if someone hears you?"

"Sorry, I didn't think it was such a big deal," Shinju mumbled from behind the girl's hand. "And for what it's worth, I really like your art," she said as she pushed the girl's hand away.

She started to walk away and head towards her own alley when the girl shouted "Wait!" causing Shinju to stop and turn around. "You really like it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Shinju replied.

"Well, it's just that no one's ever said they liked it before. I've heard 'weird' and 'freakish' when people see my doodles, but nobody's ever liked it."

-Haley's turn-

"That's dumb! Art is anything that a person creates with their creativity." Shinju says and looks over the artwork, approvingly. Then she looked baxk at the other female oly to look into beautiful blue eyes. "Well. As long as you aren't physically hurting anyone in the process. And this isn't doing that as far as I'm concerned. Quite beautiful, actually."

The other girl opened her mouth to thank the brunette but was stopped when said girl took her phone out when it rang. She over heard that it was a parent that was wanting her home because it was getting far too late and they worried of her. Shinju hung her phone up and apologized before she had to leave, not giving the cross dressing girl any information on her getting any back.

_One week later._

"Alright, time to start this up!" The counselor greeted the teenager with a cheerful tone to his voice. It made the brunette girl cringe slightly in her seat, but she kept on a calm face and game smile. Well more like her regular smile.

"Hello." Shinju spoke upon a soft tone. "What are we going to discuss today?"

The counselor huffed. He wished the girl didn't fake emotions so much, it was why she was being seen by him anyhow. "Usami-San,"

"Shinju." She corrected him.

He sighed. "Shinju-San.." He brought out a notepad for notes that would help him go over what was told this session. "Let's talk about this week. What problems have you had this time? Your father has shown me a website of your beautiful artwork... But, it seems you won't tell him the deep meaning behind them? Let's talk about that problem. Why you won't tell your problems to your own father."

Letting a deep sigh out, Shinju prepared to not say a single word the whole time. Her parents were washing the time on her therapy anyhow. Might as well make the guy know he won't learn anything about her still.

_An hour later._

"Goodbye, Usami-"

"Shinju."

"*Sigh* Goodbye, Shinju-San. I hope next time we don't just waste another hour, sound good?"

Shinju sighed, going to her parents whom were seated and waiting for her. She made her way over to them through the therapist waiting room but stopped when she saw a familiar dark haired figure. She was so pretty with her silky looking jet black hair, fair skin, and those eyes... Wait, the eyes! Shinju turned to face the girl seated between two adults, blinking in shock. "I'm sorry but I must speak with your daughter." She said to the man and woman before unexpectedly grabbing the pepy looking girl off the chair and dragging her to the restrooms, shutting and locking the door. "It's you! I can't believe it's really you!" Shinju gushed out with excitement. Honestly she never thought she would see the girl again.

The girl looked at her with a weary expression. "Hello to you, too, alley girl."

"It's Shinju, actually. Usami Shinju." She chirped up with a beaming smile. She was just really happy to meet with that artist once more. It was as if it were fate, for her to be meeting the beautiful girl from that one night, remembering her from her beautiful sapphire coloured eyes. "Sorry. Habit. Hello!"

The girl blinked and stayed quiet for a moment before the smallest hint of a smile cracked open on her lips. She held out one of her hands. "Hikari. Kaneda Hikari."

They shook hands before there was an interrupting knock on the door of an urgent woman needing to use the restroom. The two girls hurried to leave the woman's room and on their way back to the waiting room, Shinju pretty much forced her phone number and email onto the other girl so that they cold get together more. The Hikari girl seemed too hesitant to accept her contact info but she took it, making Shinju feel excited butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

They separated to go their different ways. Shinju to go home with her parents in hopes to get a text n a few hours and Hikari to her therapist session.

Later on Shinju was sitting a her desk, trying to focus on a book Chou was wanting her to try and read. But it was in English so there was a problem there. She was relieved to hear her phone go off so she could stop reading the damned book. Shinju picked up the cell phone, her eyes almost widening to the size of plates after she read it.

Hikari! Hikari texted her!

Shinju could feel her heart beat pick up to a fast pace in excitement. It took a moment for her to try and steady the beating in her chest. Though it never went away as far as she knew as she went on to text the other girl calmly between reading pages of the book.

But it was a nice feeling that Shinju never had before. She hoped to keep feeling it for the odd cross dressing Hikari girl. Even if she didn't exactly understand it.

_A week later._

The two teenage girls begun meeting each other at good times in the night to see one another. It was a bit awkward at first because they were practically strangers but Shinju's openness toward Hikari seemed to help the other girl feel more comfortable. Their relationship didn't take long to form a friendship. Well, maybe something more on Shinju's side but that stayed hidden like the alleyway they met up in then left nightly.

One night they were eating cookies Shinju made earlier that day. They were sugar cookies. Really sweet and made with tons of love. Or that's ow the Usami girl put it. The pair were seated against one of the alleyway walls sitting in their own different ways as they snacks away. But then Hikari spoke up.

"Shinju-San. Why do you create art? It always turns out looking sort of depressing and the dark colours don't help much."Hikari turned her head to look at the brunette.

"Um.." Shinju gulped softly. She didn't know what she had to lose here. Both of them kept secrets it seemed. And she already knew the other's. "I have hidden emotions that I keep sheltered in until I paint with my spray cans.. Sure, my papa asks all the time for me to open up and they hope my therapist will help solve this problem but.., I never exactly feel good enough and that I'm always bothering my family.." She looked at the other and saw she was silent as if waiting for her to continue. She went on. "My family is all about literature. It's a produced thing, especially to my father seeing as though he is a well known author.. My art is nothing compares to what my siblings can write. Chou-nee can write three Haikus in less than five minutes, it have a deep meaning and everything's. Taka... He's actually won a prize at school before for a story he's wrote about a Jew and Nazi soldier falling in love.. I can't even write a simple thank-ou note to my grandfath-"

"Art is anything that a person creates with their creativity." Hikari cut in, referring to what Shinjuntold her the day they met. "Your paintings is art. And I saw the website your dad made.. Don't think just because your not an author that your family won't be proud of you." She cracked a tiny smile.

Shinju stared at her for a moment. Never had she actually expressed these emotions to someone before. Having Hikari be so calm and kind to her... She couldn't hold back any longer.

She took the ravenette's chin in between her index finger and thumb, slowly leaning in closer as she moved herself in front of the cross dressing female. "Hikari..." Shinju looked into the other girl's wide, frightened lookin gaze before she closed her own and softly whispered. "Daisuki."

Silence filled the air as she captured the ravenette's lips with her own, the feeling of arms going slowly around her neck and lips pressing back giving her a deep assurance that this wasn't a one sided crush.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was OK! <strong>

**please tell me what you think in a review on how I did with this chapter!**

**Love you uys, and sorry for being gone so long!**


	34. 34

**Just a really quick idea I finished up.**

* * *

><p>Chou envied her.<p>

Chou envied her in many, many ways.

She envied how the other girl had such long flowing brown hair the colour of dark chocolates, how the girl possessed eyes the same colours of crocuses flowers, and not to mention the girl had such pale skin and a petite body that fit perfectly in the girly styled clothing she wore pretty much 24/7. And the girl seemed too loved for words to really express.

Chou hated to admit it, but... She was very much jealous of her sister, Shinju.

She couldn't help it! Shinju just seemed so beautiful in all the right ways while she was stuck with her long sandy blonde hair that was anything but neat, her live green eyes never touched up with eyeliner or anything, and not to mention her big sweet tooth that always made her hips get a little bigger despite her hatred for her weakness, and how all her clothing were dark and baggy to hide her tanner skinned figure. Though she was thin, even if she didn't believe otherwise.

But no one needed to know about her petty envy toward her sister.


	35. 35

**i had this cute idea to add to the story. Since we have get to show much on Papa/Grandpa Usami, I think it is time we sow some of him!**

* * *

><p>The cab pulled up in front of the mansion entrance. Sure, it was a large place and didn't have the best of feels, but the passenger actually liked to visit at times. Unlike their family, whom will do not admit their dislike for the place.<p>

The passenger slipped out of the car after paying for their ride and a tip for politeness. They walked up the stairs then knocked on the large front door and waited patiently with hands neatly clasped in front of them.

The door was opened by a young maid that smiled at the visitor. "Taka-San! Welcome back for another visit!" The maid moves out of the way for the teenager as he gave her a thankful smile and walked into the house.

"Where is he at?" Taka asks, keeping his hands neatly to his side as the maid walked with him.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Right this way." She stopped in front of a large door and he nodded. Taka thanked her for her help then went into the room he knew well by now.

Taka slowly made his way into the room as the door moved gently open. He took a deep breath then opened his mouth to say something only for it to be useless.

"Hello, Taka-Kun." The man turned around in his desk chair away from the window with a smile plastered on his lips. "It's good to see you're back for another visit. What have you brought to play this time?"

The brunette teen grinned. "I thought we could just play hand games like Janken!"

Fuyuhiko laughed softly and nodded. "We haven't played that since your and the girls first began school... I'd like to play it once more."

The two made their way out of that room and to another where they could be served tea and play their games, Taka muttering under his breath something that the elder man made him repeat.

"I said," Taka cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm glad to spend time with you, Grandfather."

Fuyuhiko pat the teen on the shoulder. "And I'm glad to have you visit me, Grandson."

* * *

><p><strong>Was this OK?<br>I hope it was.  
><strong>

**Tell me what you think in a Review!**

**Your opinions on my writing always helps!**


	36. 36

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there must be a reason why your are doing all of this."

Josh pointed forward as he furrowed his eyebrows inward.

Taka sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We've been together for two years now. I thought it would just make sense to do something special to celebrate."

Josh rolled is eyes and stepped up a little. He occupied his hands with fixing his boyfriend's tie so it wasn't sloppy looking under his under shirt collar. "Hm. For a fifteen year old, you sure do clean up nicely."

Taka snort-laughed. "Thanks, love."

The golden haired teen flashed a grin before they sat down together at the table. Josh knew that it was where the other's parents had their first actual date. It made him feel warm on the inside that Taka wold take him to a sentimental place like this. It made him feel special. Something he often felt with the brunette since they began dating.

The yong boyfriends began talking about their days, informing the other on what they had done, then talking about their interest. Taka talked about his beloved video games and anime. And Josh talked about his beloved sport of futball/soccer and how practice went on. Sure, they were different in so many ways along with hobbies, but they enjoyed to take an interest in what each other liked.

"You know," Josh spoke up. He reached a hand over and grabbed Taka's into his, intertwining their fingers. "I wasn't expecting you to be such a romantic, Takahiro."

The brunette laughed softly. It always felt a bit weird to be called by his actual name. But he liked it from his boyfriend's lips. "I can be very romantic when not playing my video games." He pulled off his best dashing smile. He made his boyfriend laugh. Taka really loved that happy little sound. It always sounded beautiful coming from his lover, to his ears.

"I see that." Josh said and smiled. Really, he didn't know why Taka would go to such trouble to make him out like this. He was just fine with sitting in the Usami boy's bedroom watching him play videogames while sitting on his lap. It was a rather sweet change, though. "And I'm glad to have such a considerate boyfriend."

Taka took his hand away from the other's as he scraped the back legs of his chair out as he stood. He made his way over and knelt down beside Josh's chair as the blond turned to face him. He closed his eyes as he felt his long bangs moved away from his face. His dark purple eyes looked p and met with gentle hazel ones that stared into him so lovingly. Taka turned his face to the side and gently nuzzled into Josh's touch, looking at him through the corner of his eye. The smile on his face made him just want to attack him with unbelievable hugs, but he contained himself. Osh Josh was just so cute to him.

"Aishiteru, Takahiro."

" ... Say it in your native tongue."

"... _I love you, Takahiro._"

"_I love you, too, Joshuah."_

The two smiled at each other in silence as they gazed into one another's eyes lovingly. But it was broken.

"You better fucking love me, fool."

"Trust me, I always have, Josh."

Taka ended up bursting into laughter, wrapping his arms around and hugging his giggling boyfriend. These were the type of momenta he enjoyed most. To spend time with his boyfriend and be playful, as if they were still nothing more han best friends. Even if they were fifteen now and had been together for two years.

Taka just loved Josh a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>This had been stuck in my Ink pad for ideas, and I finally got to it! Woo!<strong>

**Anyhow.**

**Leave a Review on what you think. It always makes me warm and happy to see you guys give me feedback on my work!**

**Love all of you followers!**

**G'night from the US!**


	37. 37

_This is fucking annoying._ _He best be coming home soon._

Misaki sat in the living room of their penthouse. He sat in his husband's favorite spot on their sofa, his olive eyes staring determined at the door.

Lately, Akihiko had been spending extra time out of the house. He used such casual excuses like Aikawa needed to discuss something with him, or that he has to discuss something on one of his old books. But Misaki wasn't buying any of it! He knew what all of these were signs of, and he didn't enjoy it one bit.

"That bastard is cheating on me." The brunette muttered to himself bitterly. His burning glare staying on the door firmly. He was so sure this was what it was. It was all the signs of an affair! The late night leaving, all of his secretive actions, calls that he has in the room all by himself. Misaki didn't want to believe it because he loved his man so much but he didn't want to think that there was another man on the side for his beloved. Just the thought of it made his blood boil. Akihiko was supposed to be his and his only.

Misaki crossed one leg over the other and crossed his arms over his chest as the door began to open up. He smirked lightly at seeing the bewildered looking blond. "Hello, dear." He greeted his husband and began to stand up and make his way over.

"Misaki," Akihiko swallowed down a nervous lump in his throat while keeping on his usual cool and calm expression. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"It I wanted to wait until you got home. Laying in that big bed all by myself can be lonely without my cuddly Rabbit." Misaki set his hands gently on his husband's chest as he approached him, batting his eyelashes sweetly up at him. The glint in those purple eyes told him something was going on and he couldn't stand tonputp with it any longer. "Who is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Who is this little whore you're seeing behind my back, Akihiko?"

"Misaki, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Then explain why you're always leaving at random times in the night, using petty excuses, and always talking on the phone alone in your study? Answer me that, Akihiko Usami!"

The blond stared down at his husband, silent. Was this it? Misaki thought he was cheating on him? Oh no. That was the complete opposite of his situation. He could never bring himself to have an affair on his fretful brunette. No, he loved Misaki far too much for such a thing. "Misaki. I can explain this all." Akihiko reasoned, grabbing is upset husband's hands. He brings them to his lips and gently kisses the palms then he kisses the wedding ring. He looks at the brunette. "I was actually planning something for you, it cheating. I would never go off to be with someone the way I do you. There would be no way I could lice with myself if I did that."

"But... Then what were you-?"

"I had been planning out something special for us. The two of us. I was supposed to be a surprise, but.. I don't want you to stay upset like this." Akihiko pulled away a bit. He opened up the coat he wore and pulled out two pieces of paper. Both longish like a cell phone and not very wide. Misaki took them away and observed them, his eyes widening.

"A...Akihiko... These are tickets to.."

"England."

Misaki looked up wide eyed at his husband. He was so shocked. "But.. Why?"

The blond smiled and pulled the other into a hug against his chest. "I thought we should have a vacation. Just the two of us. Sort of... A special get away from home for a sort period of time."

He watched the brunette's lip start to quiver as his eyes became watery and closed. "You had me so worried, Usagi! I tought I wasn't good enough for you, but no. You had been getting us tickets to go on Vacation together?! I should kick your ass for this!"

"I know. My actions seemed sly, but in all I meant well." Akihiko assured the other as he ran his hands through the messy brown hair with ease, enjoying the silky feeling on his fingers."Do you forgive me?" He looked down at him.

Misaki looked up at him through teary green eyes. He slowly nodded. "I can't stay mad at you... But, one more thing."

"Of course, anything."

"... Stop going and spoiling me unexpectedly!"

Misaki was about to go on babbling on how Akihiko shouldn't feel the need to treat hi, to such nice things because he was fine with the simpler enjoyments in life like Manga and family time, but instead a little brunette girl made herself known by putting her arm between her parents. When she got their attention, the two men almost dropped to the ground. She looked so scary!

"Mama. Papa. It's late. Time for bed." Shinju said calmly before adding in a more hostile voice. "So go to frekin' sleep!" Then with that, the teenager made her way back to her room silently to o back to sleep.

Leaving her parents a little frightened by the sudden yelling and surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, don't mess with Shinju and her beauty sleep!<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter on Usagi and Misaki!**

**I've me a Review on what you think! I read every one I get!**


	38. 38

**Forgive me if you don't like who I introduce! **

**They won't show up much, so you don't have to worry if you don't like 'em!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Just one time, come on<em>."

"I_ said no! Unhand me!"_

All these loud noises made the eleven year old curious. Kawa sat beside his mother at the subway station against a wall while the waited for their train. But there was something off about is surroundings that he didn't quiet enjoy,

"_Stop it! Are you deaf?_!"

The yelling of whomever those two were. He just wanted peace and quiet. It was already bad he was forced out of his bedroom. Now people were just being plain nuisances.

"Kawa, stay out of it." Hiroki warned him as he looked at his son through the corner of his eye. "Those kind of people are trouble."

Kawa simply nodded his head, obedient. He didn't want to get in trouble and it surely did look like a situation he should stay out of.

Two men were yelling at each other at the other end of the station. One an older man around fifty or something, rugged stubble and deep dark bags under his eyes. His clothes were a bit classy for a guy taking the subway train. It made Kawa somewhat curious, yet he stayed out of it and kept watching. The other male was a younger one. Looking close but a little older than his sister Hinata. He had long orange hair in a loose ponytail, the colour being an odd contrast of his green eyes and pale, freckly skin. Kawa wasn't sure if he'd ever seen a person looking like that in Japan. But he guessed they were not from here, anyhow. They were speaking a different language he only knew little of.

Kawa took in a breath before he stood up. Hiroki reached to pull him back down but was too late when the ravenette boy was already dashing over to the men that were now at each other's throat. Well mostly the older guy that was now holding the ginger guy by the collar of his shirt.

"_Idiots."_

The men looked at the child in slight confusion. The orange haired male was released and fell onto his ass, but he kept his gaze on him.

"_You two idiots are making everyone uncomfortable. So please shut up and shape up." _Kawa cleared his throat after he finished. He was a bit weird sounding when he spoke English so he wasn't exactly sure how well he did to break up the fighting. Kawa sat back down beside his mother, no longer hearing yelling. He yelled in relief. No more stupid English for him.

Hiroki wrapped a protective arm around his son's shoulder. Keeping him in place now. He guided Kawa to and inside the train. The mother and son took a seat in time before the train began. Sure it was crowded, but they were fine as long as they were aware of the other. Meaning Hiroki kept a good hold of his son's hand. Kawa snuggled himself into his mother's forearm and went silent as his thoughts began to drift off to the dark place it had been for a while now.

Hansa... He really missed him. It was as if just thinking about him made his eyes watery. He always had to fake a really big yawn. But no, he was actually getting secretly upset on how he no longer would be able to to the Indian male. The smile he always gave. The way he always would read off is laptop before it dropped. All the little things they did together, he played back in his mind and let his eyes only become cloudy enough for him to fake a yawn and play bored.

Kawa blinked upon hearing the ding of the arrival at the station. He looked at which station it was and blinked. No... This wasn't right. They were passed the one they were supposed to get off at. "Mama! This is the wrong-" The ravenette clapped his mouth shut when he realized that his mother wasn't there. A panic instantly began flooding the eleven year old. Never before had he thought he would lose hide mother in the subway! It must have happened when he was zoned out and people were rushing out at their stop.

"Darn, darn, darn!" The eleven year old whimpered out. He pressed himself to the window as he supported his knees on the seat he was standing on. "I don't know ow to get back to mom!" Kawa stared out the window as the train began again, water gathering in his eyes and slowly falling down his pale cheeks. He didn't know what to do. Such a situation never happened to him before.

"_Yo, kid."_

Kawa turned his head to look over his shoulder. Someone speaking English? Kawa simply settled for sniffling in response.

It was the young ginger guy from earlier. Now that he paid attention, Kawa could tell the guy possessed an Accent sounding somewhat British. But no, he didn't want to make it stereotypical. He could have been from any country near Great Britain.

The older male reached a hand out and very gently tugged Kawa away from the window. "_Are you OK? Earlier I saw you with some brown haired dude."_

Kawa whimpered. The reason was because he wasn't OK. He was lost. The other reason was he was going to have to speak English with this guy. "_That was my mother. We were separated." _He watched those green eyes look slightly sympathetic down at him. Kawa plopped his bottom down on the train seating only to watch the accent guy sit beside him, offering a smile all too sweet for a stranger.

"_I'm Connor. I'm on vacation from my home in Ireland."_

_T_hat explained the accent and appearance. He would have never believed such an appearance naturally happening in Japan.

Kawa rubbed at his still slightly watery eye. And yawned. "_I'm Kawa Kamijou. I was born and raised here in Japan."_

_"So that means you speak Japanese, right?"_

Kawa cleared his throat. "Of course I can. This is my home land!" Hearing the Irish guy laugh at his own sort of smart-ass comment annoyed him a bit. He didn't want to be having this conversation. He wanted to go find his-

"_Your mother_." Connor spoke up, smiling because he didn't understand what Kawa said. He was just asking but he guessed he knew what the child said."_We should try and find him and get you two back together. Sound good_?"

He wasn't about to argue that. So he nodded. Simple enough for an answer.

The two got off the train at the next stop. Connor looked at a schedule he borrowed from some woman. He turned to Kawa and asked him which station he was supposed to be stopping with his mother, getting an answer shortly from the still upset child. The Irish male made a note to try and cheer the kid up after they got on another train.

Connor observed the train schedule then returned it to the now impatient woman. He apologized for the wait. Kawa blinked up at him, expecting instructions from the ginger fellow. Connor explained to him they would wait for a certain train then make their way to the original station Kawa was supposed to go to, and they would wait there in hopes his mother would come looking for him.

It was the best thing they could do in that situation it seemed. So the ravenette agreed and went along with it.

The two spent an hour or so waiting for the correct train to arrive before they got on it, Connor making Kawa sit on his lap to make sure he didn't get lost. That and it was rather crowded anyhow. Kawa somehow didn't mind it though. It meant he wouldn't need to worry about getting lost again.

They kept traveling fro, station to station, the ravenette falling asleep at some point against the ginger's chest. Kawa was waken by the Irish guy when they finally reached their destination. Connor kept a hold of Kawa's shoulder to keep him against his side as they stood and waited. It seemed like forever before they sat down and began to talk as if casually.

Connor wasn't just on vacation from Ireland. He was an eighteen year old animation student that actually came to Japan with his parents, whom were actually business people that brought him along on summer break so they could go to sort things out with their partners in business. It turns out his parents specialized in law, both being good lawyers. And Connor was supposed to be like them but instead went for animation and cartoons, mostly to one day make his own cartoon show for people to enjoy.

Kawa almost forgot why they were there in the first place, but he remembered when he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"Kawa, Kawa!"

He blinked as he looked forward. His eyes widened when seeing whom it was.

"Mama!"

Kawa jumped up from beside the Irish guy and ran toward the brunette.

"Mama!"

"Kawa!"

The ravenette ran into his mother's open arms, being somewhat caught as he was hugged tightly to Hiroki's chest. He could hear his mother's heart beating rocket fast.

"I was so worried about you! Do ou have any idea how long I have been searching for you?!" Hiroki rambled on as he kept hugging his son, refusing to let go of his child.

"Mama, I thought I lost you forever! I had no idea where I was going or anything!" Kawa whimpered into his mother's chest as he nuzzled into it.

"How did you find your way back? Are you hurt? You weren't touched in the no no were you-"

"No, mama. I'm fine, actually.. I've had help getting back!" Kawa pulls away enough to look up at Hiroki. He reached out a pointing hand to show the guy that helped him get to his mother once again, but he was no longer there. "C...Connor-San?" He blinked and pulled away from Hiroki. Kawa tried to search for the Irish guy but had no luck.

But then he turned his attention when he heard the train leaving. Kawa caught a glance of long orange hair in a ponytail and knew he wouldn't be able to show off his Hero.

"...Nevermind that." Kawa looks back up at his mother and holds a hand out. "Can we just go home now?"

"Of course. That way I can tell your papa to call off the police search."

Hiroki grabbed his son's hand and headed out of the subway station through the stairway, noting Kawa went silent once more.

_At least I'm back with mama. _The ravenette child thought to himself while keeping silent and blank on the outside. _But just one thing bothers me... Why didn't he just stay? Was he that busy, to not say goodbye? Oh well. I should not let this bother me as much as it does._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So did you like Connor? I hope so!<br>_**

**_He'll be coming back at some point but not right for a while. ^^"  
><em>**

**_The next chapter is to be a peek into what goes on in England with the two mister Usamis on their vacation. (Got that, Queenfan16? ;) I listen! )_**


	39. 39

**Ok, I promise this is just a quick idea and the next chapter will indeed be Misaki and Usagi's England vacation!**

* * *

><p>She always wore something that covered up her back.<p>

And it irritated her siblings to no end.

Taka would often go shirtless around the house because it was just them and Josh most the time. An Chou would even wear a tank top every once in a while when she wanted to relax. Spaghetti or thicker strapped, it didn't matter which.

But Shinju never wore anything that showed off her back. Even her dresses always had to cover her full back and shoulders up. It made her siblings irritated because they didn't know the reason why it was, while Misaki and Akihiko just called it a phase, not really questioning what made their children comfortable. It saved them the trouble of becoming confused.

One day Chou and Taka want to settle why their sister had this weird need to cover up those spots the most. They plotted secretly together for not too long. Probably just an hour or so of discussion.

"Shinju-Nee!" The brother called for her from the couch. "Come here, me and Chou-Nee have something to ask you!"

The two listened to the delicate footsteps coming from the staircase, almost inaudible. Soon Shinju slid down the arm of the sofa and onto the lap of both the other two triplets. "Yes, my wonderful bro and sis?"

Chou pats the top of her sister's bouncy brown hair. "We were going to go to the community pool. Do you want to go with us?"

Shinju was unsure weather she had a swimsuit to keep her back from being seen. Then she nodded. "Sure! I'd love to go. Should I go get dressed now?"

Taka answered. "Yeah. Let's all go and get dressed now."

The girls agreed. All three children ran upstairs and parted to their separate rooms. Chou and Shinju talked while they undressed then dressed back into their swimsuits. Could still had not managed to see her sister's back because of her long hair. Dammit.

The triplets left their rooms once they were all done getting ready.

Taka was in a pair of rainbow patterned swim trunks his boyfriend custom created for him, a tank top that was baggy on his shoulders, and blue flip flops. Chou wore a one piece indigo swimsuit like you would in swim classes with a pair of baggy black shorts on to cover up her thighs, and some sandals. Shinju wore a T-shirt with Gachapoid on it over her one piece swimsuit that was just like Chou's except for size and the colour was pink, and she also wore sandals.

The triplets walked to the pool all side by side, rubbing sun block over their limbs and faces.

Once they reached the pool they instantly found a spot and set their towels and other things like bottles of sodas down. Taka of course ran toward the diving board first so he could do flips offofit, leaving the girls to take their shoes off then sat at the edge of the pool with their feet in.

_Soon we'll find out why you keep you back hidden, sister. But why is it? Acne? You have no blemishes anywhere else. Is it something dark and needed to be hidden? I must know soon!_

Chou couldn't stop thinking of all the things that could possibly be hidden on her sister's back.

Shinju was paying no attention. Her eyes were on the water and she seemed blissful. Really, Chou almost felt bad for what she was about to do. Almost.

"Dive!" Chou shouted as she pushed her sister into the water, pulling her T-shirt off in the process. She hurried to jump in after her sister, getting in at just the right time to see what she didn't expect.

Shinju hurried to the top of the water with a gasp. She swam back to the water's edge and whimpered, knowing her secret was out.

"Shinju-Nee, does mom know you have... that?" Chou slowly spoke as she looked at her sister's back with wide eyes.

"...No. And I'd like to keep it that way. Chou." Shinju said as she gathered up her shirt then put it on. "I'm going home!" She got all the rest of her stuff and left.

Taka walked over to the blonde sister and blinked. "What was it?" He asked.

Chou slowly shook her head. "I can't believe it.. Shinju has a tattoo of demon wings all across her shoulder!"


	40. 40

**Now for the Usami husband vacation! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to England, sirs."<em> The slight attendant was nice enough to say to them as they left the plane. Akihiko thanked them in English and when they were officially off the plane, he grabbed his husband's hand. He earned a complain in his ear about being in a different country and how they didn't know the views on such things there. The blonde simply shrugged it off and continued onward to get their luggage. He heard Misaki huff a pout out from beside him and he smiled, always finding the behavior cute.

The couple waited a good amount of time before they were really able to grab their bags and back it out of the airport. Of course knowing Akihiko, he called them a car to escort them to the hotel they were supposed to be staying in. And of course to Misaki's annoyance to spending so much on him, it just had to be a limousine.

The two rode in style to the hotel, Akihiko repeatedly trying to old hands during the ride only to be denied it because Misaki was will unsure of how to act in England.

Reaching the hotel didn't t take that long though. Soon they were taking their luggage out the limousine and heading to the front desk of the hotel. A bell boy came and guided them up to their room, making pleasant conversation with Akihiko about good tourist spots, while Misaki stayed quiet because he was rather clumsy with his English.

"_Here it is. I hope you have a nice stay, and please do not hesitate to call the front desk if you need anything."_

_"Thank you. We will keep that in mind."_

The bell boy left as Akihiko opened the door to their room. The two entered, and Misaki almost gasped at seeing what type of room they were going to be staying in. It wasn't even one normal hotel room!

There was a living room type area that you are in when first entering, the decor mostly white colours and tans and blacks. Misaki set his things down only to roam around and investigate the whole place. It turns out there was a large bedroom with a balcony that had a beautiful outlook of the biggest grandfather clock he had ever seen in his life. Akihiko said it was called Big Ben. It made him wonder why it had a human name like Ben before he checked out the bathroom only to see it was almost as big as the bedroom and just as luxurious.

"Wow, we really of a good room, didn't we?" Misaki hummed softly. He made his way back to the living room and sat down on one of the white sofas while Akihiko sat on the one across from him and set his feet on the coffee table. "How much exactly did a room like this cost?"

The silence told the brunette it was was more than he would have wanted the other to spend for him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You asshole. Stop spending so much on me." Misaki huffed and turned his head to look away. Before he knew it his chin was being lifted up and turned so he could look up at his husband. He wondered when he got in front of him? Too bad. The thought flew away when Akihiko brought their lips together in a sweet kiss before they parted and their eyes met for a long moment. It made Misaki shiver pleasantly up his spine. "Not fair.. You know I love your kisses, Usagi."

"I'm aware." The blonde softly laughed. He sat down beside the other, feeling said other wrap his arms around his shoulder and snuggle into his broad chest. Akihiko smiles to himself and wraps an arm around Misaki's hips, turning his head and kissing him atop of the head. "Oi... Misaki?"

"Yes, dear?" Misaki looked up at his husband while blinking his big green eyes.

"When was the last time we were able to be like this?" Akihiko asks and rested his forehead on Misaki's as he gazes into the brunette's beautiful eyes. "Just sitting in one another's arms, being able to act as lovey dovey as we so wish?"

"Too long it seems." Misaki responds with a smile and laugh. "But I am very glad we have this alone time. Hopefully this will even be better than our honeymoon."

Akihiko playfully rolled his eyes. He knew what his husband meant by that. During what was supposed to be their honeymoon, the triplets came down with the chicken pox and they had to stay home to take care of them until they were well again. And by the time all three were healthy once more, the amount of time for their honeymoon already passed way on by. So this sort of was like a way to make up for it, in a way.

"Agreed." Akihiko simply says. He closes his eyes and let's out a relaxed breath. "...We have two weeks here. Why don't we go do a little exploring? I'm sure we'll both have England fully memorized by the end of this trip."

Misaki looked a little too thoughtful of whether or not if they should go out and look, or not.

"I don't want to go look around." The brunette suddenly says.

Akihiko blinks. "Hm, why not?" He asks curiously.

Instead of a verbal answer Akihiko is soon having his lap straddled by his husband and arms snaked around his neck to keep him in place.

"Misaki? What's gotten into you?" The blond questions and lifts up a questioning brow.

"Shut up... We haven't made love in a long time now. Can I at least have this on our vacation?" The brunette mutters.

Akihiko didn't need to be told twice to question the behavior after that was said. That would have been just stupid of him. Instead he scooped up his short husband and took him into the actual bedroom part of their room, and made love to him for the first time in a very needed very long time. Both were pleased in exploring one another's attractive bodies in the most intimate of ways they could, like in the old days before the kids came along, taking their time with every move they made to savour the love making between them until they finished with large climaxes. And Misaki falling asleep with Akihiko being his pillow. It was a long trip to England anyhow-

Misaki slept heavily while Akihiko stayed up messing with his lover's hair in gentle caresses until he fell asleep as well holding onto his brunette.

It was late when they woke up. First Akihiko then Misaki, whom whinee about needing his beauty rest, only to be taken into a kiss that encouraged him awake.

The two ordered room service for dinner so they wouldn't have to leave the room. Somehow eating lead to another session of love making.

The next few days of their trip were filled with sight-seeing and lovey dovey moments when Misaki would pull the other to the side so other people wouldn't see. The whole homosexuality in England thing still was unclear to him for the good first week until he saw a few gay couples being sweet in public. Then he did as he did in Japan. Kissed and held hands with Akihiko as he damn so pleased. That part of the trip made the blond want to roll his eyes at the cuteness, but he didn't and just accepted all the love he received.

Gifts for the kids, Josh, Takahiro and Manami, Fuyuhiko, and because Misaki kept on insisting out of kindness- Haruhiko. Even if the grumpy blond didn't want to get his brother anything.

"Usagi, I think we should go out to eat tonight." Misaki suggested on their nineth night in Great Britain. He sat on the bed looking at the balcony in which his husband was out smoking on. "We've only eaten dinner in our room and I want a little change. We're only here for five more days after all."

Akihiko looked over his shoulder, keeping the lit cigarette in his mouth. "Meh.." He took the cigarette between his middle and index fingers, blowing out a warm breeze of smoke. "If it's what you want after a long day of walking, then fine." The lit up expression on Misaki's face made him happier he agreed. "But since you suggested it... I'm spending as I please on you. Even if it's super expensive."

"Akihiko..."

"Misaki..."

The brunette sighed. "Fine. But I still think we have spent more than enough on this trip."

"That's alright with me." The blonde says eailyy, a smirk coming to his lips. "Just remember this is pur vacation. We're allowed to enjoy ourselves as we please." He put his cigarette out on the balcony and made his way over to the bed, moving himself between Misaki's thighs. He rested his cheek against one inner thigh and looked up at him with his smirk.

Misaki flushed softly as he watched his husband. He brought a hand down and stroked it through Akihiko's sandy blond hair smoothly. "Trust me, I remember." They made love enough on this trip -without interruption- for him to remember it was their vacation. Misaki flashed a smile down at the other. "Let's get dressed so we can go eat." He gently placed a foot on Akihiko's chest to push him away from between his legs, before he stood up and headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Akihiko huffed as he lay his chin on the edge of the mattress. He was hoping for another round before they left. But it could wait until they got back.

The night went on after both men of dressed and ready. They travelled through England for a few ours to find the perfect place to eat out. Settling for a Japanese place is what Misaki suggested -he really missed the food back at home and that is what they ate that night. Even if Misaki was a little offended by things that were Chinese in the restaurant and not Japanese, but he still liked the food.

They later on went back to their room and Akihiko couldn't find quite enough energy to ravage his Misaki. The night drained him away and his stomach was too full. So it wasn't until the morning he went through to his plans of making sweet love to his husband.

A few more days went on and soon their two weeks were now over.

The two Usamis boarded their plane and went along their long trip back home. They really enjoyed having a break from home and breaking the daily routine. Misaki and Akihiko were able to do things they haven't for a very long time now and the change made them content.

The blond and brunette didn't expect to spend so much energy when they got home from the airport, but the kids were waiting patiently to greet them. Misaki was very happy to see the kids missed them while Akihiko just looked like a grumpy bear and wanted to get to sleep. He was exhausted.

"Mama, papa!" Shinju was bouncing up and down happily when they entered the house. "We missed you so much, it was like you were gone forever!"

"Yeah, two weeks is way too long!" Takes added in a whimper.

"...Mama, papa, please don't ever leave home again, it wasn't the same without you guys here to greet us or give us hugs, waaahhh-" Chou ended up bursting into tears and hanging onto Akihiko's leg.

They really missed their parents during the England Vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this took so long. I was working on a Modern! Levi Rivaille drawing for a while<strong>

**Well, I hoped you liked to see what went on most their vacation, and how happy the kids were when they got back!**

**Give a review and tell me what you think and what you look forward to seeing, I read every one!**


	41. 41

**I'm sorry, I have been watching Soul Eater and this sort of just... Came to mind. OvO**

**BTW, this chapter is about back when Kawa was six or so-**

* * *

><p>"Kawa! Come on, baby boy." Hiroki called over from his spot on the bench. He stood up and cuppa a hand near his mouth. "Time to go home!"<p>

He wasn't quite heard by his son. Kawa was busy walking in circles with his eyes glued to his shadow figure. Kawa stopped walking and kneeled down facing his shadow.

"Hello." He quietly greeted it, waving one hand. The ravenette pulled his hood sleeves over his hands and pulled his hood up, so when he waved again it would look like the other person, or his shadow in this case, was waving back at him. Kawa began to talk to his shadow as if it were another child. A best friend. A person to talk about all his problems and secrets from.

"Oh, yes, papa has gotten a raise at work.. He's a really good doctor. All the kids at his job just love him. ...Mhm, mama is doing good, too. He has been a little agitated lately, but nothing that papa can't fix by holding him for a long period of time. Oh? Yes, yes. Oneechan is well as well. She is a bit grumpy though. It just started this week. Mama says it will be over in five to seven days. Do you know what that means? I don't..."

"Hey kid!"

The ravenette looked up from his shadow, blinking his big blue eyes. In front of him was a kid looking around his sister's age. Eleven or so. He looked a bit... Chubby, and like he was ready to sit on anything he laid his eyes on. Which in that moment was Kawa.

"Yes, can I help you?" Kawa asks with a gentle blink of his long lashes.

The chubby kid puffed his already puffy cheeks out and set his hands on his hips. "What the Hell are you doing? You talkin' to your shadow , freak?"

Kawa furrowed his brows inward. Freak? He found company with his Shadow friend quite nice. Nothing freakish about the friendship as far as he knew. "He has a name... Kuro. His name is Kuro, if you had the manners to ask first..."

The bigger kid looked ticked at the comment, his face going red all the way to his double chin. He gritted his teeth and brought his plump leg up and kicked some dirt up with his sneaker into the unexpecting ravenette's face. He launched deeply and clutched at his big gut. "You big ol' freak! Talking to imaginary people! What a loser!"

The smaller child sat there now with dirt all over him. His eyes burned a little even when he kept blinking to get it out. He brought his hands up and rubbed at his eyes but it didn't work. He blindly felt around until he felt material in his little hands. Kawa let a gentle hum out as he began standing up from the ground, keeping the material in his hold. He heard the big one questioning why he was being held onto but Kawa kept quiet. He made sniffling sounds and looked on the verge of tears.

"Aw, is the baby gonna cry? Boo, boo hoo! Ha, you los- GAH!"

Kawa suddenly grabbed with both hands and leaned his head back as at as it could go, then he went right for it and butt heads with the bigger kid hard enough to draw blood in a large amount from the big one's nose and mouth. It got on his forehead and it stung him, but he didn't care.

"Learn some God damn manners, you fucking fat ass! Kuro is a better person that your sorry ass would ever be."

With that, Kawa pushed the lard ass to the ground with ease then made his way to the waiting person at the bench. "Mama!" He put on the sweeteste grin. Good thing his long bangs and hood ow hid his bloody forehead.

"There you are!" Hiroki scooped his son up and kissed him on the nose. "I've been calling for you for the longest time now!"

"Sorry mama. Let's go home now! I want to get there before daddy!"

"Of course my sweet boy. Don't tell your sister, but we'll get ice cream on the way home, OK?"

"Yay, mama's gonna get ice cream with me!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes before kissing Kawa on top of his hooded head, walking onward with the small boy still in his arms.

_I have such a sweet little boy. He can do no wrong._ Hiroki thought to himself with a smile until he heard another mother yelling for his child in an angry voice. Oh God...


	42. 42

**Warning. I am not responsible for any injuries to your heart with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, bring your father to class day is starting!" The teacher of the class announced. It was a big day for all the teens in the class. To show off their fathers. "First is Usami Takahiro."<p>

The brunette pooped right up from his seat and ran over to the front of the class while his father took is time getting there. Takahiro explained to the class on how his father Akihiko Usami was a famous and beloved author, the class giving a grande applause after his father was shown. Takahiro beamed as he made his way to his seat. He was really proud of whom his dad was.

"Wonderful job, Takahiro. Next is Kuma Joshuah." The teacher announces.

The blond slowly gets up from his seat and makes his way to the front of the class room. All the students in the class are looking around for his dad, except for the knowing Usami.

Josh holds a picture up in the air then holds it out for his classmates to have a better view of the tall, black haired rugged man in the photo. "My dad couldn't make it today. So I'm going to show you pictures I have while talking about him." Josh smiles out to the class while he gets another photo out of his father more close up, so it was easier to see he had hazelnut coloured eyes just like Josh does, but more oriental and slanted. "My dad's name is Daiki Kuma. He was a really cool man that liked soccer. He played it at some point, or so I was told. Dad married my mom after they met in a trip he took to America. Dad ended up staying there a few years until I was born and at three years old my grandparents wanted to meet me.. So back to Japan it was for us. But then, a few years on with our happy family, around kindergarden, my parents started to argue a lot. But he still spent all the time he could with me if he wasn't at work." Josh flashed a wide smile.

The teacher yawned gently. "Any questions?"

One classmate raised their hand. "Where is your dad?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. He left to get beer ten years ago and never came back."

Another classmate raised their hand. "Do you think he was running away with problems or something?"

Josh's eye twitched slightly from the feeling of tears coming up. "Yeah. Him and mom did nothing but fight before he left. But still, he always spent time with me, and he said I was his only joy I'm life. I like to think I really was the only thing to keep him there but... Not important enough apparently."

The teacher cleared their throat. "J-Joshuah.. Go ahead and sit down."

"Of course." Josh put the pictures of his dad carefully in his pocket as he made his way to his desk and sat down. He looked over when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He was surprised to see mister Usami instead of Taka. "Mister Usami?"

Akihiko smiled down at the blond boy. "_I think your father would be proud of you if he could see you, Josh."_

Surprised to hear the man speaking English, yet it made him feel warm that he was being supportive.. Like a dad. To Josh.

Josh looked down at his desk and wiped a this eyes with the back of his hand. "_Thank you, mister Usami. I'm glad I can a least count on you when it comes to a fatherly figure."_

Akihiko ruffled the teen's golden hair and flashed a kind smile. "_You know it."_

"Shhhh-" Taka cut in and huffed, wanting to listen about the video game designer dad. Both his father and boyfriend rolled their eyes at him.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think?<strong>

**You know a bit more on Josh ow!**

**Tell me what you thought in a review! **

**I read everyone I get!**


	43. 43

Lately in the Usami household, Misaki has been acting strange lately. He would become sick to his stomach out of nowhere and have to rush to vomit in the toilet, and his mood has been acting up as well. He will go from sweet and lovable to Akihiko to yelling at the blond to and I quote "Get the fuck off of me-". All of the others in the household have been very worried about him, fearing it was something really bad. Akihiko was mostly just curious of the behavior though. He'd seen it before fifteen years go.

"Misaki," Akihiko sat next to his husband on the couch and wrapped an arm around his hips. He pulled him against his chest in a light hug. "I think... You need to o get a certain... Yes, done on you."

The brunette looked offended up at him. "What kind of test we talking about here?" Misaki asks with his bottom lip pouted out.

Akihiko sighed before answering. "Remember the test you took in Nowaki's hospital fifteen years ago?"

Misaki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But... the only test I ever took in his office that long so was- Oh no." He grabbed the blond by his shirt. "I don't want this again! I still have stretch marks from the triplets!"

"Calm down, I'm not a doctor so I don't know if it really is this." Akihiko explained and ran a soothing hand in and out of Misaki's hair. "I'll go to the drugstore and get you a test, OK?"

Misaki slowly nodded. "OK, Usagi... Koishiteru."

"Koishiteru, Misaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess what's wrong with Misaki? It's kinda obvious!<strong>

**I know this is a short chapter, but I just woke up and it's noon so give me a break. XD**

**Leave a Review and tell me what you think, I read every one!**


	44. 44

**I thought we could use some Shinju x Hikari.**

**So here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Daisuki, daisuki, daisuki!"<p>

"Yes, I get it, Shinju-chan. You love me."

"Good! Because it really is super mega honestly truly true!"

Hikari rolled her eyes at the hyper brunette. Ever since that night in the alleyway she had been doing nothing but saying those words to her and making sure she knew they were nothing but honest. Hikari almost felt pressured, as if she needed to say it as well. But she couldn't do it as easily as Shinju. No, not after what happened years ago. She couldn't bring herself to be so relaxed about people after it. But Shinju had no idea about that.

Shinju takes a seat next to the ravenette girl with a big plop. She gently hugged to her arm and kissed at her shoulder affectionately. "You know what's cute, Hikari-chan?" She waited for a response and went on when none came. "How good you pull off boy clothing! I mean, never have I seen a girl look so good as a boy, it's kind of weird and stuff, but still it looks good on you-"

She shut up when she felt blue eyes wearily staring at her. A sign to shut up. She could take a hint.

For a good few minutes there was a silence between the two. They were sitting in the living room of the penthouse. Chou was upstairs in her room, reading Shounen air many a with her girlfriend. Taka was out at one of Josh's soccer games for boyfriend support. And Misaki and Akihiko were out with Manami, helping her with things that involved Takahiro's illness.

So pretty much, it was the two alone in the living room. And that made Hikari a bit nervous when it came to such a cuddly girl like Shinju, but she knew better than to be threatened by her. She was just very... Hesitant, to get too close.

"Hikari-chan." Shinju spoke up softly. The other girl looks at her and blinks. "You're always so quiet.. Why?"

Hikari bit nervously on her bottom lip. Should she tell? It would make her more understanding, but.. It made her scares just to think about it. Such a memory that she just wanted to clear out of her mind forever.

"Hikari-chan? You don't look so well... Are you about to cry?"

The ravenette blinked, not even realizing it before the water was rolling down her cheeks in light streak lines. "I.. I guess so." She gently sobs put before letting out a surprised gasp when suddenly pulled into the brunette's arms. It was a tight hug that she didn't expect at all, but was not bothered by it. The warmth was a comfort, a needed one at that.

Hikari let herself cry inside of Shinju's embrace, letting herself get a bit of relief from her secrets, to let herself be pulled into another person without fearing being vulnerable.

"Shinju... I-I..." Hikari lightly sobbed into the other teen's shoulder as her back was rubbed in soothing circles. "I don't know how you will react... You're probably far too innocent to even realize what molestation is..."

Shinju's hold on the ravenette tightened and it took for said other girl to whimper for her to realize her strength on her. "S-sorry... I just... Oh my gosh..." She pulled away and covered her face with her hands. "That is so... I can't even put it into words! What kind of monster would do that to you?"

Before she knew it, Hikari was being tugged on by the shoulders and her nose was pressed against Shinju's. The water in her eyes made Hikari wonder just how much the brunette really knew when it came to the true darkness of the world.

"Hikari... Tell me who they are."

What happened to her sweet voice? Shinju wounded much more hostile and deep than usual...

"Tell me who the low-life is! I'll make them know what true suffering is and personally introduce them to Lucifer in the most boiling pits in the deep fires of Hell-"

"Shinju!"

The brunette snapped out of it and looked at Hikari with concerned eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Thank you... For caring so much." Hikari gently wrapped her arms around Shinju's neck and hugged her just as soft. "You know my secret now."

"Yeah..." Shinju hugged her back by around the waist, her forehead resting on Hikari's shoulder. "...To be fair, I'll tell you a secret of mine. Something only I and my siblings know."

Hikari pulled away and stared at her like she grew a third head. She didn't think the brunette had a secret. She was always so open

But it was already too late to speak this thought. Shinju stood from the couch and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it over her head. The ravenette covered her eyes out of embarrassment only to have them uncovered. Shinju released her hands slowly and stood up. She turned around and hmoves her hair over one shoulder.

Hikari stared at the other girl's back in awe. "...A tattoo?"

Shinju grabbed her shirt and put it back on, turning back to face the other. "Yes. I got it a year or so ago when I felt particularly... Intrigued by things I had been obsessed with. A bad time, really. But... That's a story for another day. Just know ou know a secret of mine now."

Hikari looks down and neatly folds her hands on her lap. "The..thank ou for letting me in on this."

Shinju smiled and crawled back onto the couch only to get in between Hikari's legs. She cupped her face and leaned in so that their noses were touching. "...Daisuki, Hikari-chan..." Then closed the little gap between them in a gentle kiss, smiling gently into it when feeling Hikari kissing back gently.

She really did love this girl. Past problems and all. None of it could stop her from loving, adoring, and wanting her Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Tell me in a review what you think, I read them all!**


	45. 45

He really didn't want to be there.

Like, _really_ didn't want to be there.

It was bring your son to work day at the hospital and Nowaki brought in Kawa.

And Kawa was bored. More bored than he ever could be in his whole eleven years of living.

He thought his father's job as a pediatrician would be more fun and exiting. Maybe a few kids that lost limbs or had brain damage would come in, or there would be the children close to death- But no. It was a regular boring hospital. The most he saw something wrong with a kid was that he had cast on both legs of a kid and he needed crutches.

The hospital was really boring.

"Papa," Kawa hopped off his seat and tugged at his father's white doctor coat. "Is there anything fun to do?"

Nowaki looked down at his son and let out a gentle laugh. He reached down and ruffled the similar hair his child had. "What do you mean? There is all sorts of fun things to do here. Why don't you go to the toy room and play with other kids?"

"We both know I'm antisocial, papa."

"Eh, right... Go read a book?"

"Already did last time I was here with mama."

Nowaki ran a hand through his hair uneasily. "Um.. Then why don't you just go on an adventure? You're almost twelve... Surely you know stranger danger and all sorts by now."

Kawa thought it over. Adventuring around the hospital? Ooh, it could be like the books he read online, where there is actually secret ghost haunting halls deep down near the basement,ooh, and what if there were actually corpse of dead kids?! He'd love to find secrets like in his online novels.

"Good idea! I'll be back for lunch, papa!" Kawa said as he walked off to go look at as much of the hospital building as he could.

Kawa went through many levels of the building and as many halls as his feet could carry him, but still no interesting secret places deep down in the lowest floors. Just the Emergency section. He was honestly starting to feel disappointed about even coming to work with his dad when he heard someone from part of the waiting room he was currently people viewing in.

He looked over and met with emerald eyes that made his own widen. A bright smile was flashed his way and before he knew it, is legs were making him run into a freckled man's arms.

"Connor-San, Connor-San!" Kawa nuzzled into the Irishman's chest as arms were wrapped around him in a hug around his back. It reminded hi, of how on the subway Connor held him when he fell asleep. "_I don't think I'd see you again!"_

_"Hello, Kawa." _Connor grinned at the child hugging to him. It was a pleasant surprise to run into the kid. It felt like too long since he saw the sweetheart. "_What're you doing wandering around alone? Are you lost again?"_

The ravenette puffed out his cheeks. "_N-no! I am with papa. It bring son to work day."_

_"Your dad works here? Interesting! Are you having fun?" _Connor asks, mostly finding Kawa's mistakes in English adorable. It was fun to listen to him talk.

Kawa instantly shook his head. He took a seat next to Connor and brought his knees up to hug to his chest. A comfortable way to sit for him.

Connor rolled those green eyes of him and Kawa had to keep himself from whimpering. It was true! The hospital was so boring!

The two continued to speak on about how Kawa was walking around the hospital trying to find things like in the cool books he read. At some point they began on why Connor was there. His mother was in for accidentally taking a bad fall down stairs, in high heels at that. Connor explained how she wasn't the most majestic of women with her walking, but she made up for it with sweetness and being a great business woman. Kawa found it sweet that the older of the two was sweet even while talking of his mother's clumsiness.

_**Kawa Kamijou to the registration desk on floor five. Your father is waiting for you.**_

Knowing he probably was way past getting back by lunch time, Kawa sighed and hopped off of his chair. He turned to Connor. "_Have to go. They calling for me to go see papa." _He explained.

Connor gave his understandings and they parted after another hug and Kawa telling the other he hoped his mother wasn't too hurt. Then he left and rushed back to his father.

Getting back to the fifth floor was easy enough but the look he received from his father when he reached the registration desk... He would be a cold corpse if looks could kill.

"Kawa Kamijou.." Nowaki's tone of voice made his son wonder if he should make a run away. "You're in serious trouble."

Kawa gulped down a nervous gulp in his throat. He'd never been in trouble with his dad before.

"...Just kidding! Did you have fun walking around?" Nowaki smiled, letting out a laugh. What a relief for poor Kawa. "I saved you some lunch, too!"

"...Thanks, papa." Kawa said and gave a smile.

The two sat down while Kawa ate at his lunch, telling his dad all about his search around the hospital and how he saw so many sick people and how some doctors and stuff looked worried, but most kept cool heads, like him.

But he kept his little meeting with Connor secret. That was for him to enjoy by himself!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't been on! I blame all the DA drawing request piling on me! n <strong>

**Well here is your next chapter! Tell me what you thought in a review, I read every one!**


	46. 46

**I hope you like this short chapter before the real thing!**

* * *

><p>"OK, class, time to talk about baby animals. Let's see who knows the names for them all, yes?" The kindergarden teacher says to her large class with a sweet smile. She went to the board as everyone got collected on the colourful rug near the board. She doodled a picture quickly then turned to the class. "Who knows what this is?"<p>

"Baby bird!" A child called out.

The teacher nodded her head. "Yes, yes. But what is a baby bird called? Like a baby chicken?"

"A chick!" Another child called out.

The teacher beamed a happy smile. "Good, good! You are all so smart- Oh? What is it, Shinju?" She looked over and saw the little child holding her hand up for quite some time.

Shinju put her hand down and stood up straighter, ready to ask. "How are babies made?"

All the children in the classroom, except Chou, looked back to their teacher curiously for the now needed answer. She gulped and became quite pale, not knowing how to explain it to five and six year olds.

"Eh... Well, when a man and woman love eachother," The teacher began only to be interrupted by Shinju clearing her throat.

"Why not two men, or two women?" Shinju questioned with a tilt of her head. She blinked her eyes up at her teacher.

Her teacher furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, God does not really intend on those things. But they can adopt-"

"Then I'm going to worship Satan." Shinju interrupted her teacher again, completely serious.

Silence filled the room.

_Ring ring. _

"Akihiko Usami here, what is it?"

He signed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. I understand. I'll talk to my daughter about it. But for a record, men can have babies. Goodbye."

He hung up and stood from his office chair.

"Misaki, we're going to have a meeting with the teacher."

"Again?! It's the fifth time this week! And it's only Monday."


	47. 47

**You know what went on in my head when watching videos of AmazingPhil? How awkward it would be for a character to hit puberty. I don't knowhow, it just came to mind.**

**Enjoy their suffering.**

* * *

><p>"Kawa, stop reading manga and come to breakfast!."<p>

"But mam-a!"

Kawa blinked and put a hand gently to his throat. That was weird. His voice hadn't cracked before.

So he tried again. "Mama, I-!"

Dammit. It happened again.

Kawa shrugged it off and headed for for breakfast, stopping by a mirror. He furrowed his eyebrow. Oh no. Anything but his baby smooth skin. Kawa whimpered and hurried back to his room, grabbing a scarf to wrap around his neck and cover his chin up. No one had to know about what weird stuff was happening.

He continued on and made it to breakfast without Hiroki having to get onto him too badly.

"Kawa."

"Hm?" His voice couldn't crack if he just hummed.

"What is with the scarf..?"

He shrugged and began to eat his food. Careful of the scarf and knowing Hiroki was watching him suspiciously.

"Kawa-Kun, did you grow a few inches?"

Kawa turned his head to look at his sister, Hinata. Said he? He didn't notice aside from the weird voice stuff and tha... Thing, on his chin.

He shrugged and returned to eating.

Kawa luckily made it through breakfast without being questioned anymore. He rushed backup the stairs and to his room, locking his door behind him. He pulled his scarf off and let out a relieved breath as he went over and sat on his bed, pulling his manga off his nightstand to continue reading through. Hopefully it would all be better while the day went on. He might've just had a fever it something.

As the day went on Kawa continued to lock himself up in his room, using a written excuse that he was trying to write something up and needed total solitude. It worked for the most part except for Hiroki coming every once in a while to ask him if he needed anything, only to have a note valid under the door that Kawa was fine.

That night when Nowaki came home from work he went straight to Kawa's room with Hiroki to see what was wrong with their son, because Hiroki didn't believe the solitude thing. Nowaki wasn't one for breaking down a perfectly good door, but he had to with Kawa not being cooperative.

The small ravenette stared up at his father with big eyes, hoping he didn't piss him off. It was a very rare thing but when it did happen... It was worse than Hiroki by at least twenty times.

"Kawa, why have you been locked up in your room all day?" Nowaki asks with a stern narrow of his eyes and arms crossed over his chest.

Kawa was holding a hand over his mouth and chin. He shrugged lightly. "I- um.. w-a-nted, u-m...!?"

Both of his parents blinked and looked at each other. They understood now.

"Kawa, is that it? You're avoiding us because your voice is cracking?" Nowaki asks, rolling his eyes. "I think it's time we had a talk about... Becoming a big boy."

Kawa furrowed his eyebrows. A big boy? But he was eleven. He was a big boy..

The next hour or so went with Hiroki and Nowaki explaining things to Kawa that made hi, want to curl up under his bed in embarrassment. But he survived and learned what was wrong with him. And it was very gross.

"Oh, and you might want to start washing your face. Daily.." Hiroki said when they were standing up. He made a gesture by pointing to his own chin. "It'll keep more of those from popping up."

Kawa nodded, slowly getting under his blankets while his parents left his room. When they left he curled up in a blanket cocoon and screamed into one of his pillows.

Why, puberty, why?!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Lave a little review telling me what you thought, I read them all!**


	48. 48

**Hello my precious Little Usagi followers!**

**I know that I asked on our Facebook page what you want Misaki and Usagi's next baby to be. But I know a lot of you are not on there with me only having eight followers.**

**So, what do you guys on here think the baby's gender should be?**

**Male or female?**

**The suggestion that is said the most is what it will be.**

**Every Review/vote counts!**

**-Haley**


	49. 49 1-3

**I apologize for not being able to come up with something. **

**Please take this Yaoi smut as further apology. **

**Smut 1/3**

* * *

><p><em>Hiroki x Nowaki<em>

"I have too much of a headache."

"Please."

"I'm too tired."

"Pleease."

"It's not fucking happening, Nowaki!"

"...Pleeease!"

Hiroki let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at his husband, whom was settled between his legs while he was sitting on the couch. "You do remember how hard I can hit, right..?"

Nowaki furrowed his eyebrows up at the older male. "Yes.. I very much remember. My head still hurts from the last slap upside the head." He rubbed at the side of his head in which the slap was on. "Come on, Hiroki... We haven't done it since Kawa's first Christmas."

"And this is a problem, how?" The brunette asks and gives the other a slight glare. "I'm not in the mood... Give me a break. I'm fourty four. My sex drive isn't what it used to be when we first got together..." He looked off to the side, feeling like an old man.

Nowaki frowned. Was that it? They were home alone, and he was trying to make up for all the love they haven't been able to make in years, only to be denied because Hiroki felt he was too old to be satisfying? That was jus plain ridiculous...

" Honey," The ravenette crawled up on the couch beside the brunette and brought him into a hug against his chest, ignoring the fact that he was pouting and trying to squirm away. "No matter how old you are, I'm going to want to make love to you when I can. Age never has taken away the fact of how much I love you and always will."

There was a silence between the two of them for a few minutes before Hiroki lifted his head a little to look at Nowaki. "... Promise..?"

"Promise."

"... Then take me to the bedroom, please.."

Nowaki smiled.

He stood up from the couch and pulled up his husband from sitting on the couch. They intertwined fingers and made their way to the room before Nowaki was attacked with a hard kiss to the lips and arms draping right around his shoulders. Oh he missed this side of Hiroki a lot.

Nowaki scrambled for the doorknob while in deep lip lock, never breaking away from Hiroki's lips when the door finally opened and they backed up into it. It didn't take long for Nowaki to hit the bed and tumble over with Hiroki on top of him. They went to stripping of clothing, getting rid of what stood in the way of their bare bodies touching each other.

Nowaki stopped for a moment, his eyes going to wonder over Hiroki's body, watching his clothing come off until he was in his underwear. He really couldn't see why Hiroki was worrying over age. He was still so beautiful. It made Nowaki wonder why he had not done this sooner. But then again, the brunette doesn't ever really get showers or dressed he same time he does, so he had not been able to admire Hiroki's bare body in a while.

Hiroki looked over at his husband and furrowed his eyebrows. Why did he suddenly stop? Then he looked down at himself and frowned. "Uh-um... I..."

Nowaki snapped out of his staring, seeing that the brunette looked a bit self conscious. He smiled and leaned over and gave Hiroki a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You're still so beautiful, my Hiro-san."

That made the brunette smile and feel better.

They returned to kissing each other and Nowaki finished off stripping of his clothing, his body moving to loom on top of Hiroki's while their tongues wrestled only for him to invade Hiroki's sweet flavoured mouth hungrily, suckimg and nibbling his tongue softly he earned very quiet moans.

Hiroki pulled from the kiss panting softly. He reached up and gently stroked his hand against his husband's cheek. "I don't think I remember how long it has been since we kissed this much.."

"Me neither. I don't want it to stop." Nowaki dove in and received more kisses.

The two kept kissing, not wanting to separate but they did want to get more intimate and soon.

Hiroki was the one to pull away from the kiss and establish what it was he wanted to do first with pressing Nowaki back with their chest pressed together until he was on his back. Hiroki smirked lightly down at his husband before he began kissing and trailing his tongue down Nowaki's paler neck and torso, hearing small content hums coming from the younger. He looked up and met with a hazy blue eyed gaze clouding up with want. He could see it as he dipped his tongue in his husband's belly bottom for a second, watching him bite his bottom lip while he continued and made his way the rest of the way down, stopping at a certain point to admire the size of something he had not been able to actually get a good look of for some time now.

"You're still so big, dear." Hiroki purred sensually to his husband as he took his semi-hard length into his hand and began on pumping it up and down. He watched Nowaki bite harder on his lip to keep quiet as he stroked him faster, little by little.

"Th..anks..." Nowaki manages with a small smile before he felt himself being pumped faster, making him bite on his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Almost. He hadn't quite pierced the skin yet.

"Let's see if it will still fit, OK ~?" Hiroki asks rhetorically. He stops pumping and peeks his tongue out, bringing his tongue to the tip of his husband's penis, licking around the slit softly. He could hear the other moaning softly, mumbling swear words under his breath as Hiroki moved his tongue to lap up and down the sides of his full hardness. He hums vibrations of the shaft, watching Nowaki squirm in pleasure.

The brunette starts taking the tip into his mouth, taking the rest in slowly inch by inch. He looks up a this husband again when he felt fingers wonder into his hair and very gently tug on it, encouraging him enough to make him take in the rest to his mouth suddenly, making Nowaki gasp and let himself moan out just loud enough to be heard enough. Hiroki smirked, suddenly pulling off with a gentle _pop. _

"Nowaki. I want something else now."

"Yes, Hiro?"

Nowaki blinked as he watched the position change to something he wasn't expecting. He slid his hands up Hiroki's thighs up to his ass, living it a gentle squeeze. He enjoyed the view of his husband's ass in his face, licking his lips while he enjoyed the sight before he felt soft lips slowly go down on his length again. He leaned in and rolled his tongue over Hiroki's ring of muscle, earning himself a moan around his shaft that caused wonderful vibrations to go down it.

Hiroki pushed his ass back when he felt Nowaki teasing his tongue over it. He wanted more than that. He wanted a lot more now that Nowaki assured him it was alright for them to get back to doing this type of things in their bedroom.

The two continued to suckle and lick at ash other hungrily, enjoying the other's moans as if it were a wonderful time of music they couldn't help but love, and they did love it.

Soon enough Nowaki was getting pretty tired of the foreplay. He wanted more of Hiroki, to be inside him at a different angle.

He pulled from the ring of muscle he was thrusting his tongue inside of and he replaced it with one finger, using the slickeness from his saliva to his advantage. Hiroki pulled off of his length again to look back at him over his shoulder. He whimpered at Nowaki and laid down against the younger's legs as Nowaki kept pushing the single finger inside, making him bite on his lip.

"You've gotten tighter, haven't you?" The ravenette teased him. He felt the other cringing on his neck as he started to curl and gently wiggle his finger in before he added the second digit and scissored inside of him, stretching him further. "Are you OK- AH MY LEG!"

"That fucking hurts, Nowaki!"

The ravenette looked up at see Hiroki looking back at him with watery eyes. He looked on the brink of crying.

"H... Hiro..."

He pulled his fingers out and gave a gentle kiss to the other's entrance while gently caressing around it, mumbling apologies.

"You better be sorry.." Hiroki huffed.

After letting his husband literally kiss his ass a few more minutes he crawled off of him and laid his head down on the bed, aiming his ass up in the air.

"B-be really gentle... I haven't had anything in there for a long time.." Hiroki says, looking back a this husband with a deep flush on his cheeks as he looker under himself and between his legs.

Nowaki gulped down a lump in his chest. He really did have a sexy partner.

Nowaki slowly got behind Hiroki before he gently fondled him everywhere he could reach, then he lubed up his fingers with his saliva, pushing one inside of the brunette very slowly so he could get adjusted better before he gingerly started moving it inside then the second was cautiously added to make sure it was OK.

It was

Nowaki continued with preparing Hiroki's hole until they were both sure he was ready. He took a hold of one hip and his erect length, pressing the tip against the puckered ring of muscle and teasingly rubbing against it a few times before he actually started to push inside of the tightness.

"F-fuck.. It still hurts..." Hiroki whimpered from underneath the other. He gripped into the bedsheets, letting out light gasp and groans of pain as every inch of Nowaki's length went deeper and deeper into him until he stopped suddenly. He looked at him over his shoulder, hoping it was all in. The guilty look on his husband's face made him know it sure as Hell wasn't. "Don't tell me there is a problem..."

"It's only halfway inside..." Nowaki explains, looking down at his partner's backside then back to look him in the face. "How bad does it hurt?.."

"A lot... Can you just move in that part?"

"But your prostate is further inside"

"Please shut the Hell up and start moving..."

Nowaki sighed. He took a hold of both of Hiroki's hips and started to slowly pull himself out then thrust in at the same pace, stopping at the halfway point and continuing with the same movements. Though he secretly moved an inch deeper with each time he pushed back inside the right, warm space that was his husband's backside.

"Nn... G-go faster..." He heard Hiroki groaning from under him. Well, he didn't want to disappoint Him. So he obliged, picking his pace up to become quicker little by little, making his thrust get deeper at a faster speed.

Before he knew it he hit the brunette's prostate and made him jolt up, tears gathering in his brown eyes. He bit on his lip to try and keep himself quiet but just had to let o of it with a gasp as he felt his prostate hit harder the next time. It repeatedly was hit again and again, Hiroki letting out a louder moan with each hit to the soft nerves.

"S-stop or I'm gonna come!"

"Go a-ahead, Hiro!"

Hiroki shuddered as his bundle of nerves were hit one more good time, making his climax spill out, landing on both the bedsheets and his face. He moaned out loudly to the other during his climax.

Nowaki moaned out, feeling the other tighten around is shaft. He continued on, wanting Hiroki's orgasm to be rode out in as much pleasure as he could.

When he stopped moving inside, he heard Hiroki give a soft whine and watched him give a wiggle of his hips.

"I don't feel any come inside of me..." Hiroki pouted at the ravenette.

"I-it's OK.. I just wasn't close enough when you were a-and um..?" Nowaki guiltily looked away as he pulled out of the other. He sat back into the pillows and ran a hand through his hair. "It's OK, really- Ah, Hiroki!"

Nowaki gasped when his husband turned right around only to grasp his still erect penis in his hand and start pumping at it with a skillful hand that ran up and down the length, gently putting more pressure on the tip. Nowaki moaned softly but was muffled in a few seconds when Hiroki smashed their lips together while he kept going and going until he felt a warm liquid fill his hand.

Hiroki went and grabbed tissues from their bathroom before coming back with a few. They cleaned themselves up then laid down, snuggling up to each other and still fondling one another in certain places as a teasing before they started drifting off into what was to be a relaxing nap for them both.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this!<strong>

**Give me a Review on what you think, I read them all!**

**(Next chapter will be out as soon as I can. School is back in for me so I do not have as much freetme. I hope you understand!)**


	50. 49 2-3

**Smut 2/3**

* * *

><p><em>Josh x Taka<em>

_"_Why won't you do me?"

"...Excuse you?"

Taka paused his video game and looked over at his boyfriend, whom was seated in front of him pouting with his armed crossed over his chest.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "You heard me. Ever since Mister Misaki walked in on us that one time you haven't even tried to touch me like you usually do."

"I-I totally have.. That's all just in your head.."

"I would remember my boyfriend trying to get my ass."

Taka bit his lip, feeling a bit guilty because Josh was right. He was nervous to do it again because of his mom. Misaki could walk in on them, and he didn't want that to happen! It took a week for them to actually look each other in the eye after the incident!

"I'm sorry, babe." Taka reaches out and pulls Josh into his lap on the beanbag chair. "Really, I am."

Josh snuggled up against the brunette's chest, continuing to pout just a little. "...Then can we do it?"

"...What."

Josh looked up at him and blinked his hazel eyes innocently. "Again. You heard me."

Taka brings a hand to his face in a slap, shaking his head lightly. "You really are something. Get on the bed. I'll get the condoms and lube."

"Yay!" The blond cheered. He jumped up off of hid boyfriend and onto the bed, sitting and bouncing lightly on the mattress.

The brunette stood from his beanbag chair and went to his bedside table, retrieving a condom and the bottle of lubricant. After getting the two needed items he got on the bed beside Josh and looked down at what was in his hand.

"Taka, are you OK?" Josh asks. He furrows his eyebrows and sets a hand gently on his boyfriend's shoulder. "W... we don't have to have sex if you don't want to-"

"No, I want to do it with you." Taka cut in. He looked up at Josh. "But... What if my mom walks in again?"

"Then you can put all the blame on me wanting it. And I'll take your mom out shopping like last time so we can talk about it."

"... That's why he finally wouldn't act awkward around me?"

"Pretty much. You didn't just think we had some clothing the same, did you? Nope. There was two for one sales."

"... Well that makes me feel better."

Taka let out a soft laugh, feeling better that Josh could talk with his mom easily. Both of his parents seemed to love Josh a lot and that made him happy if Misaki could talk about... Stuff, with Josh and make things unawkward.

Josh smiles. "Good. Now come here big boy. and I've me some sugar." He leaned in, gently tugging on Taka's shirt collar. He pulled him into a soft kiss that was merely small pecks that slowly progressed into longer, sloppy kisses.

The two moved so they were in a position of Taka laying back on his pillows with Josh on top of him, straddling him while they never broken the kiss. Their bodies ground against one another in slow, sensual movements. Josh pulled from the kiss and started stripping with his shirt and Taka followed suit with making off his jeans first. Soon both teens were stripped of all their clothing and kissingnce again, grabbing and groping at places they favored over.

Taka gropes and gently squeezes at Josh's backside while the said blond is lightly running his fingers up and down the brunette's length, teasing it to semi-hardness. Taka let out a small groan against the kiss. He pulled Josh's hand away before wrapping his own hand around both their shafts, starting to slowly pump their different length against one another, earning a gasp caught in Josh's throat followed along by a moan.

He pumped their penises faster together gradually, both enjoying the feeling of their hot, hardening arousals grinding against one another with each stroke e gave up and down it.

"Taka, Taka," Josh moaned. "G-give me the lube.."

With his other hand he grabbed the plastic bottle of lubricant and handed it to his boyfriend. He stopped stroking their now fully erect lengths and watched Josh pour the clear liquid over three of his fingers before those honey brown eyes looked up at him. Taka swallowed a light lump in his troat as he watched Josh wrap his not-lubed-up hand around his shaft and began to lean in until he had the too against his lips.

Josh planted butterfly touch kisses over the head of the length, then gave it a few rolls of his tongue and started on licking the sides up and down. Taka laid back on one eyebrow while the other wen to tangle in the golden mess that was Josh's hair. He watched Josh's other hand go underneath him while his legs were spreading and his ass was going a little in the air.

"Mmnnhm..." Josh moaned against the other's shaft as he slid a lubricated finger into himself, wiggling and curling it inside of himself. He added the second finger and thrust it in and out, curling it almost but not exactly on his sweet spot. His mouth wrapped around and took in Taka's length slowly as the third finger was added and thrust deeper inside of himself, curling on the spot he wanted touched the most. With a shiver of pleasure he sent vibrations down Taka's penis with his moans as he repeatedly curled his fingers onto that certain spot.

"Your mouth is so talented.." Taka mumbles in his own state of blissful pleasure. Feeling the vibrations up his shaft made him tense up slightly because he could feel hi,self getting near the edge. "Oi, s-stop... I'm not coming until you do."

Josh slowly pulled off of his shaft, pulling his fingers from himself while Taka opened his condom up and started to put it on himself. The two locked lips once more as they moved to having Josh on his back with Taka above him, Taka's hands spreading Josh's legs for him to slip between.

Taka coated his shaft with more lube before he rubbed the tip of his length against Josh's puckered entrance. Slowly he pushed inside of the warmth and held in a moan by biting his bottom lip. He watched Josh's expression go from slightly impatient to his head thrown back with soft moans of pleasure coming from him. He buried himself in fully before he was told to start moving.

Josh moaned out softly with each time Taka thrust back inside of him, the movement feeling so good only because it was his Taka. He was feeling so relaxed, enjoying being made love to. He even started to softly stroke himself, the movement slow and lazy.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

Taka thrust deep and fast into him, hitting a spot that made his eyes get water and his back arch some off the mattress. Josh looked up at the other through clouded eyes only to throw his head back with another hard strike to his prostate. He moaned much moreloudly now. A light burning arose in the pit of his stomach as he felt himself drawing more and more near to his climax.

Taka felt just the same with a churning coming up in his lower region, telling him it was closer and closer to a needed release with every thrust he gave hard and fast into his lover's sweet prostate.

"T-Takahiro," Josh reached up and hooked his arms around the other's neck. "C-come with me."

Taka blanked, the blush and blissful pleasure on Josh's face being something he found very cute. He pulled Josh against his chest in a tight embrace as he kept living thrust into him. "You're so cute, it's criminal!"

The two went on only a few more deep thrust movements before they both came. Josh between them on their torsos and chins, and Taka inside Josh in the condom.

They stayed in a tight hug in each other's arms while they tried to match their breaths and rest off their orgasm highs. Soon they separated with Taka pulling out of the other and taking his semen filled condom off. He put it n a trashcan by his door and came back to the bed where Josh was waiting, laying down against the pillows with an impatient look for snuggles. He climbed into the bed under the blankets beside Josh and wrapped his arms around the tanner male.

"Aishiteru, Josh."

"Aishiteru, Taka."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this smut chapter! The third will be out as soon as it can!<strong>

**Tell me what you thought n a review, read them all!**


	51. 49 3-3

**Smut 3/3**

**As you all should know, Kawa has hit puberty so this just.. Awkwardly came to my mind. **

**If you do of approve of masturbation, I advise leaving and waiting for the next fluffy one. **

**Thank you and enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Kawa x -you guess who-<em>

It was too hot at night lately for poor Kawa nowadays. He woke up feeling uncomfortable in his pajama shirt and pants, like it clung to his growing ody in all the very wrong ways and he despised the feeling. He would always wake up in uncomfortable sweat and have to sleep the rest of the night in his boxers.

But he never could find out why he felt this discomfort. He never remembered the dreams he had, either.

This night Kawa is sleeping silently in his bed in his favorite pajama top and pants when he started to stir in his bed. His dream took a turn he didn't expect. Something so vivid and sensual he couldn't help but want it to continue.

In his dreams he was being pinned against a wall with his lips being invaded by someone's sweet tasting mouth. He'd never had an actual kiss yet so this part already seemed very promising. He continued to let his mind run off to doing what it wanted, but he really did want to see the person that was taking his mouth over. At least their face, a hint of their eyes, maybe even their gender. But no, instead of those answers he was able to see himself in the dream being caressed up and down his back, the person's hand settling soon on his backside and giving it a gentle squeeze. For a moment their hand lingered while the image kept on using their mouth against his before their hand slid over his hip to a spot between his legs...

Kawa gasped as he woke up, feeling uncomfortable and hot in his clothes.

As new routine he stood up from his bed and got to undressing, this night's dream lingering so much in his head. Never had he thought of someone touching him there. And he didn't get to see their face, either..

The ravenette's mind wandered away from this thought as he noticed his movements felt awkward and restricted. He pulled his pants off of himself and furrowed his eyebrow at what he saw. Well this certainly was a new response from his body.

"What the heck?"

Kawa boiled in confusion of seeing that his penis was being restricted by his boxers, it almost poking out of the front hole.

Out of curiosity he took a seat on the edge of his bed and hesitantly wrapped his hand around his clothed member. He let out a small hiss when he felt a shudder go down his spine, the sensation unexpected. He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing to figure out what was going on with his mind.

Kawa slowly started running his hand up and down his member, holding back noises he never expected. It felt good. Really good. He stopped so he could lay back into the pillows of his bed. He spread his legs and looked at the little tent in his boxers, wondering if he should continue with is activities.

But then images from his dream flashed in his head.

Now he really wanted to continue.

Kawa pulled his boxers down to his knees. He gulped and wrapped his hand around the shaft of his penis and started to stroke it slowly like he was before, the sensation something he was enjoying a lot. The ravenette let out small moans, becoming heated in the cheeks as he started to stroke faster. It really did feel great.

The ravenette closed his eyes, letting his mind wander back to the memories of his dream. How the person took over his mouth with such dominance, how they felt him up and down his body, and when he was about to grope his no-no..

He started to massage his tip with his thumb while his mind started on finishing his dream for him. Images of the person kissing him again came back to him and this time the touches didn't stop. They continued with the person getting to do so much more.

_They slid their hand into Kawa's boxers, feeling his hardness, making him moan quietly. They rubbed their palm against the ravenette's erect penis, making him squirm and moan underneath them. He held on to their shoulders with one hand while the other went to their's inside his pants, whimpering for him to continue. And they did. The person wrapped two fingers around his shaft and stroked him slowly. Kawa's one hand clung to their pale wrist._

Pale. He knew a lot of people like that so it didn't help.

But the things going on in his head sure helped with his southward problem. Everything the person in his dream did, he copied. It felt wonderful and he wanted the soft touches and stroking to continue As he pumped himself like the person in his dreams.

_The person leaned in and whispered hotly against his ear. "Kawa," A male's voice. They had an accent that made him shiver. He wanted to hear it more. So much more. When Kawa tried to get a look at their face he was kissed, it causing him to close his eyes. He wanted to know who was all over him in his dreams, making him feel these new things. _

_The person's hand slid out of his boxers and he turned him around, pulling his pants off totally in his dream. He was still against the wall when he felt a hand run over his backside. He bit on his bottom lip to keep in a moan. A hand came around and held fingers against his mouth. _

_What a weird request. But he obeyed and took the digits into his mouth, suckling and licking at them before they were taken from his lips. Kawa whimpered, wanting more touches from the mal in his dreams. He reached behind him and found himself tangling his fingers in long hair held back in a ponytail. _

Kawa furrowed his eyebrows. He knew a few males with long hair, but not many. He continued letting his mind play out what the guy was doing while doing it to himself. He did suckle on his own fingers, coating them in saliva. He didn't exactly know what he was doing these things for. He'd never masturbated before, and never had he ever had wet dreams and mages in his head. Sexual things were all so new to him.

_The male in his dreams ran their slick fingers down his crack. He froze, tensing up before the person whispered his name against is ear again with that beautiful accent. He relaxed, and just as a finger was slid into his entrance._

_It felt uncomfortable at first. He squirmed some with the finger in him but then it started to move inside him. In and out. In and out. It was starting to feel a little more comfortable when the person added a second finger and moved deeper inside of him, moving in and out faster than when he had just one in. _

_Kawa moaned quietly against the wall he was pinned against and pushed his backside out for the other. He didn't even other trying to look at the person now. The pleasure clouded his thoughts for the most part. He could worry about that later._

_A third and final finger was added inside of him. It thrust in deeper than the other two before, and curled. What he felt made home jolt, his eyes opening and widening. That felt... Great._

Kawa bit buried his face into the pillows as he lifted his butt higher in the air and continued thrusting his fingers into himself. Wondering if it would make things feel even better, he wrapped his hand around his shaft again and stroked at it while his fingers continued to thrust into him into the spot that made him loudly own into his pillow, muffling it.

_The person wrapped their fingers around his shaft and stroked it up and down in beat with each thrust of their fingers they gave deep inside of Kawa, repeatedly hitting that spot inside of him. Something in the pit of Kawa's stomach churned. But he wanted something at that moment. Even if he was starting to feel a little tense down below._

_The person turned Kawa at his request and kissed him. With he more hard hit at the spot inside of him, Kawa hit a climax in the person's hand, shuddering and moaning loudly against the kiss. _

_When his little moment was over the person pulled away and looked at him with green eyes. Their face was pale and freckled, and their hair the colour orange-_

Kawa's eyes opened suddenly.

He was imaging hi,self with... Him?!

He looked down at his hand and saw it was covered in white liquid. He felt sticky and gross.

He hurried to pull his pajamas into his arms and rushed to the bathroom across the hall and of himself a shower, feeling much more gross about the sweet person he was imagining himself with more than about his actions.

Kawa rested his forehead against the cool shower tiling as the warm water rained over his back.

"I can't believe it... Connor was the one I just touched myself to..!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter!<strong>

**Did you know it was Connor, the Irish visitor that was so sweet to Kawa? **

**I think you could have~**

**Give me a review and tell me what you thought. I read every review!**


	52. 50

**WELCOME THE TERRORIST COUPLE. **

**PLEASE TRY TO LOVE THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE PRECIOUS CHARACTERS TOO.**

* * *

><p>The flower door opens, hitting the person whom enters with the sweet scents of flowers. From honey and jasmine there was fresh scents filling the air.<p>

At the counter stood a short girl that was dressed almost as colourful as the plants around her, if not more so. She looked at the costumer with dark purple eyes and a bright smile put on her lips.

"Welcome back! I am guessing the usual flower bouquets?"

"Y, yes. Thank you, Shinju-san."

"It's nothing, Shinobu-San."

She went in the back and got the usual bouquets of flowers for the man, living him a quiet 'Good luck' because she knew what it was for.

He thanked her after paying for the flowers before he left with all the bouquets in his arms. He carefully put them in the back of his car then started driving to the place he dreaded going to.

Shinobu stopped his car on gravel, resting his head lightly on his hands on the steering wheel. He took in a few deep breaths before he opened the car door up and stepped out. He grabbed all the flowers and began for the thing he was actually heading for.

"Hey guys, mommy is here." Shinobu said in a soft cooing, parental sort of sweet voice as he came up to a large tree that shaded the hill he walked up very well. He lightly picked at one flower. "Did you miss me? I hope you did. I brought you all flowers again." He started setting the flowers down nealtly in front of large stones, counting down the names to make sure no one was left out. "Airi, Daisuke, Haru, Hayato, Tsubaki..."

Shinobu stood up. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Sorry your daddy couldn't make it. Again. I told you how he can be so busy, right?"

He sat down on the ground and kept wiping at his eyes. They were just so watery, it was ridiculous. But there was a good reason behind it.

"Shinobu,"

He looked over his shoulder, frowning when he saw who it was.

"Miyagi,"

Shinobu stood up and let his lover wrap him in a tight embrace to his chest, letting himself let honor the tears he was holding back.

"Why?" The younger questioned through his tears. "Why did they all have to be miscarriages? Is it really not possible for me to birth and raise a child of our own..? There must be something wrong with me... I just know it. It's a mystery about why you don't just leave me and get with someone that can produce kids properly..."

Myiagi let out a deep sigh. He brought a hand to and gently stroked at his crying lover's hair, wanting to soothe him in this time he was in such a state.

It was one of the _could have been _babies' birthday. Shinobu came every year with flowers or stuffed bears for each one of them, no matter which of their birthdays it was. He always would tell them how he wondered what they would be like at their new age if they had made it, ending up turning into a crying mess that Miyagi has to take home and keep away from boxes that help the baby stuff that was supposed to be used years ago.

Today was Hayato's birthday. They would have been fourteen years old.

"Miyagi, Miyagi... I just want to have at least one child with you that would make it, s-so we could actually be called mommy and daddy... But no! They all die!"

"Calm down, Shinobu.. It isn't your fault. It just happens."

"How can you say that?! Because of me you have no children to carry on your name or anything! Doesn't that mess you up?!"

"No."

"Why the Hell not?!

"Because I've been able to spend fifteen happy years with you. Children or not. It doesn't change how I feel about you, Shinobu."

"Miyagi... You fool..."

The older of the two pressed a gentle kiss to then top of the other's head. "Come on. We still have that cake at the house. We're not wasting a perfectly good birthday cake."

"I know, I know.. Can I say goodbye first?"

"You know you always can, Shinobu."

He nodded his head. Shinobu knelt down and gave his individual goodbyes to each child's gravestone, giving Hayato a happy birthday before he stood back up and went down the hill hand in hand with Miyagi.

They got in their cars and drove home. Shinobu leading them through the shortcuts he learned when trying to figure out how Miysagi could get home faster for lunch. They of home and ate some of the birthday cake Shinobu went and got that morning, silence sitting between them before they finished up and went to sit n the couch to watch movies. Mostly movies that would keep Shinobu's mind off of the little fetuses buried under the tree on the hill.

It was comedies and dramas for that movie night before they went to bed.

When Miyagi was getting into his sweat pants for bed, he looked over and saw Shinobu already laying down hugging up to his pillow tightly. He was still dressed from the day and everything.

"Shinobu-"

"What?"

"... Don't be upset. We might be able to have kids at some point... There is always adoption or we could have a woman carry our child for us..?"

"I refuse!" Shinobu sat up and threw his pillow in the other's face. Teared quelled up in his eyes as he later at his lover for a moment, before he laid back down. "I want kids that actually came out of me. That are actually mine.."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you feel better." Miyagi said quietly as he got into the bed and moved to lay up against the younger's back and held him around the waist. "Sorry."

"...We should get to bed."

"Yeah.."

"Koishiteru, Miyagi."

"Koishiteru, Shinobu."

They turned the lights out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't the second part of the smut, but I just had this idea that would not go away. I hope you liked their introduction!<strong>

**Leave a Review and tell me what you thought, I read all of them!**

**PS, soon the votes for the next Usami baby gender will be over. So vote soon if you haven't!**


	53. 51

**All of you guys had the same answer for the Usami baby gender!**

**I was glad, though, because there is a name I have been wanting to use~**

* * *

><p>"Come on, I have the ultrasound ready for you in here, Misaki."<p>

"Thank you, Nowaki. Akihiko, I'm so excited to see what the baby's gender is going to be."

"Me too."

The three made their way into the room. Misaki stripped of his shirt and laid down on the hospital bed, cringing when thecold gel was spread over his baby belly. He looked over at Akihiko, whom was seated beside him while Nowaki turned the monitor on.

Nowaki looked at the screen while he gently rolled the small x-ray device on Misaki's bump. He stopped and smiled. "Ah, the baby isn't facing us. We can't see it's front, so telling it's gender is hard right now." He explained and looked over at the couple.

The brunette frowned and looked down at his stomach. "How long until they will turn to face the right way?"

"Maybe a while. They don't seem like they will be moving anytime soon. It's stubborn."

"Not another stubborn one." Misaki groaned just at the thought of another stubborn child.

He looks over and saw Akihiko chuckling into his hand before the blond leaned over and kissed him on top of the head. "Says the most stubborn person I know."

"Looks who's talking."

Nowaki shook his head with a soft laugh. "As far as I know, you both are very stubborn about certain things."

The three went on about who was the most stubborn on all the people they knew. Let's just say a certain blond's brother went deep into the category and the conversation was over.

Nowaki looked at the monitor and blinked. "Yep. That's a boy."

The two Usami males blinked as well.

"What?" Misaki asks, eyes big.

"It's a boy. See?" Nowaki pointed at the monitor. "That is not female anatomy. You guys are having another boy."

Everyone went silent in the room as they all looked at the screen, taking in the fact. After a good few moments Misaki was the one to break down.

"Well, I'm sure Taka will be glad about this. He'll be a big brother."

Akihiko leaned in and gave a kiss to his husband's cheek. "Mhm. Are you OK?"

Misaki looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I am. We're having a boy, Akihiko! ... Oh my gosh, I have to call Manami and tel her, and Hiroki. He wanted me to call him so we could go shopping for stuff to match the gender, o-oh! I should also call your brother and tell hi, the news, he can be so sweet about these things-"

"Let's just start with telling your sister-in-law and Hiroki."

Misaki rolled his eyes. Of course Akihiko and his brother still were not on good terms. Talk about not getting over grudges.

"Alright. Nowaki, thank you very much for making an appointment with us."

"It was no problem at all. Here's you shirt."

"Thanks."

The couple said their goodbye to the doctor before they left to head home. Misaki was already on the phone with his sister in-law, telling her about the baby's gender being male. They got home and were greeted by six children. Well, five because of Hikari still being shy, so Shinju greeted them for her.

They weren't told the news just yet. Not until dinner time, when Taka jumped up from the table doing a weird happy dance. Taka fell on his face when tripping over his own feet.

Their kids were happy about the news of a little brother coming their way in a few months. Mostly Taka. He would now have a little brother to teach his ways of violent videogames and ways to avoid the girls.

While Shinju looked forward to teaching the new baby about what cute colourful things to wear and Chou looked forward to showing the baby great novels to start off reading, and ow to avoid annoying people.

Everyone was happy about the baby boy that was soon to come.

"So mama, can I plan your baby shower-"

"As long as everything does not have pink and sparkles, Shinju. It is for a boy after all."

"...How about blue sparkles?"

"No."

"But papa-"

"It's a no from us both."

"Fine... But things will be shiny."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked finding out the baby's gender, and the reactions!<strong>

**Tell me in a review of what you thought, I read them all!**


	54. 52

"Welcome, welcome! Thank you for coming to the Usami baby shower!"

Shinju stood at the door of their penthouse greeting everyone that came in. She put their name down on a list as they came in, so she would know whom to blame if they had not brought a gift with their arrival.

So far she had...

_Haruhiko Usami_

_Takahiro -the first- Takahashi_

_Manami Takahashi_

_Ichigo Yari_

_Hiroki Kamijo_

_Aikawa Eri _(She cut in before Nowaki with a huge gift box for the shower)

_Nowaki Kamijo_

_Hinata Kamijou _

_Kawa Kamijou_

_Fuyuhiko Usami_

_Hikari Kaneda_

_Kaoruko Usami_

_..._

She didn't put the people already at the house, like her family and Josh because their gifts were already accounted for. Shinju made sure no one else was coming in before she closed her not pad list and went inside, closing the door after her.

"OK, everyone! How abut we start with games and-" Shinju clasped her hands together in front of her chest as she walked to the main room of the penthouse only to find that some people weren't getting along too well already, and things barely began!

First off she broke up the glare war her uncle Haruhiko and her father were doing then she went over and told Manami and Aikawa that their arguing was stupid because they both loved the cuteness between her parents -ugh Fujoshis-. And so forth with other people not getting along. Besides some people that stayed far away from others and those who actually were getting along.

"Shinju," Misaki stopped his stressed-looking daughter and gave her a hug. "You're doing great. But do not push yourself. You cannot make everything perfect."

"How can you say that?! This is a special day for you, a-and everything should be perfect!" Shinju told her mother, holding onto him by his shoulders lightly. She whimpered and rested her head on Misaki's chest. She let him stroke his hand down her long hair, it made her feel relaxed in situations she needed it. "I just.. Want everything to be... Perfect for you.."

"Stay calm." Misaki instructs her in a soft, soothing voice. "Don't go into a panic, there is no reason for it. OK?" He pulled away from hugging her so he could look into her face. "I am so happy that you are doing this all for me, but, I do not want you to feel pressure on you. That's the last thing I would want."

Shinju slowly nodded her head. "But... People are at eachother's throats about the most little of things.. They all should be acting happy and all.. This is a baby shower for family to rejoice in a new member coming soon.. I mean, you're eight months far now.. It is not long until little bro will arrive-"

"Oh my God."

Shinju blinks. "Y-yeah..?"

Misaki clutches at his stomach, shaking lightly at his eyes go to a wetness collecting down his leg by the floor.

Shinju's eyes widen and before Misaki can say anything else, she's running to her dad rushing him to bring the car around. Everyone was now on alarm about the situation.

"Hurry, hurry!" Akihiko was saying loudly as he made people get out of the way while he made his way out the door after scooping up Misaki in his arms. Everyone rushed after them, watching the two drive off.

Could turned to both her siblings, looking the most excited she had in a very long time.

"Get the bikes."

So the triplets biked to the hospital after telling their guest good by and leaving Josh in charge to give gift bags and make sure they all leave.

The triplets reach the hospital, not bothering to even park their bikes when they jump off of them and hurry to the front desk. Taka is the one to ask for the Usami room number before they are off running again into the maternity ward. They walk into the room and see Misaki is laid down with Akihiko by his side, holding and petting his hand gently. The looks in their eyes are ones of so much happiness.

The same one they shared when the triplets were born.

"Mama!" The kids all ran over and took their turns hugging their mother, who seems surprised but very happy they were there.

"How long until our little brother arrives?" Chou asks, reaching out and taking Misaki's free hand.

He smiles and shrugs. "I'm about to go in to get my C-Section. It's up to how well the doctors do to how long it takes."

She nods and pulls away slowly. "Y-you will be OK, right..?"

Misaki nods. "I'm in good hands. Don't worry. And I was fine when you three came out of me. One will be easy."

Chou backed up behind her siblings, hugging up to Taka's back. He sighed and turned, trying to reassure her. She didn't know much about how... Babies were actually born, so she was afraid that something bad would happen to their mom.

"Don't worry." Akihiko spoke up. "I get to be next to your mama during it. I'll kick ass if they hurt him."

Chou slowly nodded her head but she didn't pull away from her brother's hugging, because she was still worried.

Shinju sighed. She went over to Misaki and kissed him on top of the head. "Good luck, mama. We love you."

A doctor came in, gesturing that it was time to take him in for surgery.

Misaki took a hold of Shinju's hand and pat the top of it gently. "And I love all of you, so very much. See you in a bit."

The doctor and Akihiko took Misaki out of the room in a wheelchair while the kids headed out to the waiting room, where they weren't ready for the long wait.

It was a few hours later when Akihiko came out and got his kids, whom fell asleep in their chairs.

"Chou, Shinju, Taka." Their father lightly shook them all awake. The triplets got up and went with their father to the room their mother was in.

They walked in to see Misaki holding a blue wrapped blanket to his chest. He looked in pain, hut happy to be holding the baby in his arms.

"Hey guys." Misaki looked up and greeted them. He smiled.

"Little bro!" Taka squealed happily. He walked over and was given a peek of the baby sleeping in Misaki's arms. He saw that the baby was almost completely bald except for the little fuzz on the top. It was sandy blond like Akihiko. "Aw. How cute. We have another blond now."

"What a cutie, I wonder what coloured eyes he has!" Shinju quietly squealed so she wouldn't wake the baby.

"What is his name?" Chou asks, looking over at the new Usami member with curious eyes.

Both Misaki and Akihiko looked between each other with smiles. Misaki looked over to the triplets. "Sora. Sora Usami."

"Do you guys like it? Akihiko asks the kids.

They all did like the name. It sounded nice.

Everyone's attention went to the bundle in Misaki's arms when the baby was starting to blink their eyes open. He looked around at all the people around him.

"...The eyes..." Chou blinked.

"What the heck.." Taka furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, they're different colours! That is so cute!" Shinju squealed.

Miskai protectively nuzzled the top of Sora's head. "Don't pick on your little brother. It's just.. Something that makes him more beautiful. One green and purple eye.."

"We didn't mean it that way, mama." Taka says.

"Yeah, we were just surprised." Chou agrees.

"Good... Now, can we go home? I'm sleepy." Misaki looks over at Akihiko. He leaves to to ask a doctor. He came back a few hours later.

"We can go home, but... People are here to see the baby." Akihiko says when he walks in.

"Who?" Misaki furrows his eyebrows.

"Everyone from the baby shower."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	55. 53

"I want to hold him!"

"No, she's drop him. Let me hold him instead!"

"They both know nothing of children. Let me hold little brother, please."

Misaki sat on the couch with the new baby, Sora, cuddled up to his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows at all three of the triplets, as if the answer was all that obvious.

He shook his head. "Your brother is sleeping right now. Maybe later on. But how about you go get the milk machine from beside the crib, one of you? It's almost time for his lunch."

The triplets all looked at one another. Only one of them could retrieve the machine from the crib side. Misaki opened his mouth to ask them to hurry up but he saw they all three were already running up the stares, shoving and rushing past the others to get there first. He let out a deep sigh. Hopefully they didn't break it. He really needed it to get the baby's milk.

The triplets tumbled into their parents room, where the baby was to going to stay until they managed out his room. It took them all a moment to stand up and actually realize what it was they needed, since none of them had actually seen or used one before. Babies were a new thing that they were all too happy to help their mother with now that Sora was born.

"Wh...What does mama donwithnthis, exactly...?" Taka asks as he picks it up and examines one of the hoses. He holds up the plastic to his face. "Is it a face mask like one of that Kawa kid's breathing treatment? I do not see how this would feed the baby.."

"What would this hook up to, the bottle?" Shinju questions as she holds onto the second hose from the small machine.

Chou picked up a piece of paper and furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, Shinju-neechan... You are right about that hose, but Taka... That goes to mama's breast to get the milk out for the baby."

Silence held between the three of them before Taka dropped the plastic part and cringed, making a grossed out face. "That is disgusting!"

"Eh, it's how he feeds our new sibling so shut up." Chou said and rolled her eyes. She set the paper down and took the milk machine from her siblings and headed downstairs, leaving Shinju and Taka upstairs.

Both brunettes stayed silent for some time only for it to be broken by Shinju speaking up. "So, Josh told me something."

"What is it?" Taka asks without taking his gaze from the door.

"You know about the letter he got from America, right?'

He tensed up a bit. "Yeah."

"How do you feel about it..?"

"It's Josh's decision to talk with him. As long as he is comfortable with it, I have no problem with them meeting."

"... But the guy comes in after ten years. Do you really think he should meet this guy? I mean, he might be back with beer, but.."

"Shinju."

She sighed. "Sorry. I'll stop now.. It just doesn't make sense to me. Honestly, I wouldn't even give the man a single thought if I were in Josh's position."

Taka looked at his sister and furrowed his eyebrows. "You wouldn't give your father any thought? Sure, Josh was left alone with just his mom, but he still wants to know why it is that he left. Wouldn't you be curious of that stuff, if you were in Josh's position?"

Shinju went silent. She slowly shook her head and rubbed uneasily at her arm. She walked out and headed downstairs.

Feeling bad about the conversation, Taka watched her walk out of the room. "I'm a total idiot. I should just sick with videogames and computers, not discussions..." He brings a hand to his beanie hat and takes it off before running a hand through his hair. He walked out of the room and headed form his own, walking in to see his boyfriend sitting in his favorite beanbag chair, reading away at a magazine. "Hey. Can we talk?" He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Josh held up one finger, letting the brunette know she just needed one more minute to finish reading the article he was on. Taka counted actually much more less than a minute when Josh put his magazine down and pat the beanbag chair across from him with his foot. "Of course we can talk, that's sort of silly to ask. You know we can talk about anything."

Taka hoped they could.

Taka took a seat in the beanbag chair Josh was across from in his own. He uneasily messed with his fingers, picking at the tips lightly and tracing over the palms as he thought up how to bring the conversation up without making his boyfriend tense. He already saw how bad Josh reacted the day he received the letter in the male. He was experiencing so many feelings at once, Taka wanted to just kiss it away. But for once Josh pushed him away and left with the letter. It wasn't until close to midnight he returned. He was worn out and sweaty, looking quite exhausted. Josh told him he was running around town while he took in the fact that his dad finally wanted something to do with him, and after ten years.

"Josh, you know we all love you here, right?"

"Of course I do. You guys are all so kind and caring, especially when your parents took me in and let me live with you guys after... You know."

After Josh's mother died in that accident.

Taka nodded. "You know my parents wouldn't let you go through so much hardship alone. And you know my dad sees you as a kid of his own."

Josh smiled. "Yeah... Mister Usagi is very nice too... Is there going to be a point in this, Taka..?"

"... Are you sure you want to meet your dad when he comes down to Japan from America? I don't want him to be able to hurt you again... It seriously... Pisses me off to think of you getting hurt in any sort of way."

"You're acting like my husband." Josh laughed. He smiled and crawled over, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his brunette boyfriend's lips. "If you're so worried, then... You can be there by my side when I go to meet him. But no losing your cool! Last time that happened-"

"They were allover you, they deserved to get my fist to their jaw!"

"Takahiro Usami. You seriously are like your father."

Taka blinked. "Was that meant as an insult or compliment?"

Josh shrugged. "Whichever way you take it." He smiled more.

Taka smiled. He's going to take it as a compliment.

The brunette stood up from the beanbag and pulled Josh up to his feet with him, then pulled the line into his arms. He hugged him tight, feeling himself being hugged back just the same. Just as he tried to pull away he felt himself pulled in tighter with Josh huffing. Taka chcukled and continued to hug his boyfriend, swapping their usual I love you with each other, the one they both knew held deep meaning like their two year, on going relationship.

"He's drooling on me!" Shinju whimpered.

Down in the living room Misaki and the girls were getting a bottle ready for Sora. Shinju was holding the blond baby in her arms carefully while Chou helped with the machine being on or off. Misaki held the plastic nozzle to his breast under his shirt. It was already embarrassing enough to lactate.

"He's not even a week old. What do you expect from a new baby?" Chou asks with a roll of her green eyes. She looks at the bottle being filled up then to the baby. "Does he seem too hungry yet?"

"No.." Shinju shook her head. "He's mostly just trying to bite my chest."

"We're hurrying. Sorry, Shinju." Misaki signed.

Shinju quickly shook her head. "N-no! It's OK, really! I should get used to caring for a baby this way. S-so one day if I have kids, I could know what all to do."

Misaki smiled. Ever since the day they found out about Sora being in his stomach the kids all have been trying so hard to keep him pleased and content. He thought of it being very sweet. He let out a small sigh. "You know what I just thought of..?"

The girls looked at him.

"You guys used to have different hair colours when born." Misaki continues. "Chou had my hair colour and Shinju had Akihiko's. Taka is the only one that stayed brunette his whole life."

The girls exchanged looks at each other for a moment then looked back to Misaki.

"When did our hair change to... their current colours?" Chou asks.

"It was a gradual process up until around the start of school." Misaki responded. He took the nozzle from his chest and set it down, turning the machine off. He took the full bottle and put the nipple on it, Shinju coming over and carefully handing over Sora. Misaki cooed the baby in his sweet parental way as he gave the baby his bottle, Sora of hesitating to gulping down the sweet liquid.

"He's so messy." Shinju laughs. She sat back down and leaned her head softly to the side. "Ah... I wonder what my kids would be like."

"Let's not worry about that for a very long time, dear. Even if yo do have a girlfriend. There will be no babies from anyone you in a long time." Misaki says. "Or at least I hope.."

Chou crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't have to worry about kids from me. I don't want to have any."

Both of the other two looked at her.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow between the two. "Children would only slow down the career choices I am hoping to be able to accomplish and do in the future."

"What about your girl? Maybe she wants kids." Shinju put n.

Chou's eyes widened. "Excuse me while I go text someone." She stood up and rushed upstairs to her and her sister's room to go text her girlfriend about the whole... Baby topic.

Shinju and Misaki were laying at her reaction for a few more minutes before they went into talking about how Shinju hope she could have kids one day, but she assured Misaki it wasn't anytime soon. She wanted to be done with college at least. Misaki told her of how he was looking forward to being a grandpa in the far future, telling her that he knew she would have very cute children.

_Hic._

"Seems someone ate too quickly." Misaki laughed softly. He picked up a towel he had to the side and put it over his shoulder before he burped the baby.

Shinju watches the baby go from being fussy looking to happy after he let out a few tiny milk burps. He seemed quite content to be rested back against Misaki's chest where he could hear his hcalming heartbeat like a slow melody. She smiled, watching his light purple and olive green eyes blinking repeatedly and slowly as he started to fall asleep.

Misaki stood up and started for the stairs. Shinju hurried up and walked after him, enjoying learning about taking care of babies. Learning to be a mother seemed so important but she didn't want to make it seem as if she weren't willing to wait. Because she was. And she was sure Hikari didn't want kids when a teenager, either.

So the two put Sora down in his crib to sleep. Misaki told his daughter he needed to take a nap as well. She left him be and headed to her room, finding her sister with her face buried in her pillows while she rolled a bit, muffled screams coming from her until Shinju cleared her throat and she stopped completely, playing it off as having a mouth ache. Even if Shinju saw her blushing deeply. Shinju went and sat on her bed, looking at her phone.

Talking with Hikari would be rather nice. But she didn't want to talk to bother her if she were busy. She took in a breath and sent a Hello with a heart emoji, only to get a Hello back. Her lips spread into a vein that went ear to ear.

"Ah, it seems everyone is busy." Akihiko tells to himself quietly. He sits down in an armchair in the living room and leaned back. "Oh well. Maybe I can get some reading in."

He reached over to the side table that was close to his armchair. He opened one drawer with a key and pulled out a book he didn't get to admire for years.

"Ah. Boys love. It never ceases to keep me content."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of this chapter?<strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	56. 54

_It's happening again. It's happening again. It's happening again!_

Shinobu lay in the bed he and his husband shared for twelve years now. He kept one hand on his stomach and the other covered his face as he worried away. Lightly he traces mostly heart shapes on his stomach and tries to reassure himself that everything will be OK. It would just be a sixth miscarriage. Another child lost like the other five. Because he couldn't hold a healthy child in his body.

He couldn't tell Yo. He would overreact and tell I'm bullshit like the baby might live. They just had to believe it would and try hard to make sure no harm comes to it.

Shinobu didn't want to listen to that. He knew destiny didn't want him having children.

"Shin, I'm home."

Shit.

Shinobu got off of the bed and headed out ton the living room to greet Yo, putting a smile on for his lover despite his mood on the inside.

"... You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"How could you tell?!"

"Five times gives you enough time to figure out someone's behavior easily."

Yo brought the shorter into his arms and kissed him on the head before burying his nose into the brunette's hair and nuzzling him. It was a silent sort of way for him to say things would be OK. He learned being negative about everything didn't quite work out. And when it came to Shinobu and children, he knew to be extra positive about things as to not upset him.

Shinobu nuzzled into the taller's chest and huffed softly against it as he hugged him back under his arms. He accepted the gesture but not the thought of their baby surviving in his stomach. They never did.

After a old amount of to,e they separated.

"We can go in every week to get the baby checked on if it makes you feel any better?"

"That would mean establishing one doctor to check on our baby every week. And we don't exactly talk with health care professionals enough to be good friends with any."

Yo held up a finger in front of Shinobu and wagged it lightly. "Eh, eh." He smiled. "The guy I used to work with, Hiroki, he married a nice doctor that specializes in children car. Including maternity."

Shinobu blinks. "... You spend too much time on Facebook."

"What?! I met the guy, really!"

"Yeah yeah... ...I'll get the weekly check up." Shinobu sighs.

Yo smiles. He leans in and kisses the brunette on top of his head. "Koishiteru."

"Koishiteru." Shinobu looked p at his partner and managed a real smile.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**ell me in areview, I read them all!**


	57. 55

"What do you mean to tell me his family have left the hotel?! Are they coming back..?"

The ravenette bit at his bottom lip as he listened to the hotel manager on the other side.

"Are they headed to the airport now? ...Ah, I see. Thank you. I am sorry for my loudness moments ago. It was uncalled for."

He hung up his phone and went to lay down on his bed, laying one arm over his eyes.

Of course they were leaving. His parents only brought him to Japan for the time until their project ended. It had been a good amount of months. It was expected that he wouldn't stay forever. Even if he would have liked him to.

"Dammit, Connor." Kawa turned his head and looked at his free hand hanging off the bed, clutching his phone still. "You should have called me to say you were leaving.." He turned to lay on his side and stared at his phone. "I'm really going to miss you..Jerk." He sat up and tossed his phone at his door, seeing a crack came into the screen. He huffed and laid back down for a moment. Then he for up and retrieved his phone, apologizing to it and trying to see how bad the crack in it was.

He just wanted Connor to know how much he would miss seeing him. Even if he wouldn't make direct eye contact anymore, the company was still something he wanted.

Kawa set his phone on his bedside table and sat on his bed, putting his face in his hands. "I didn't get to say how much I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Short but meaningful chapter is short and meaningful.<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	58. 56

"Come one, we can't do anything in the waiting room."

"What if you hurt the baby...? I barely know you."

"You don't trust me? That's OK. We just met. But I think you should know how many babies I have cared for and delivered."

Shinobu furrowed is eyebrows. "...How many?"

Nowaki smiled. "More than one hundred in the many years I have been a doctor, that is for sure."

Shinobu went quiet, not quite knowing how to small the check up any longer. He looked over and saw Miyagi giving him a reassuring smile. He sighed and stood up. "OK, let's check on the baby.."

Nowaki smiled. "Right this way, please."

The doctor guided them into the hospital room he would be taking care of things in. Well, for the most part.

The next hour and a half went on with health history reports, questions on what type of things Shinobu consumes. Like alcohol and if he smoked. Miyagi pointed out that he was the only one that smoked and neither really drank. Nowaki seemed happy about the answer but scolded him for being a smoker, telling him it was a bad habit before he went back to a nervous Shinobu.

"Everything is fine. Your baby is very healthy so far." Nowaki said while putting away a stethoscope. "If you guys keep on taking such good care of it, I am sure it will stay just as healthy the whole pregnancy."

The two thanked him for taking them in that day before they logged out and left for home. They were so happy that the baby was so far doing very well. Well, especially Shinobu was happy that he was carrying a healthy baby. It made him smile.

While they were driving home Shinobu set a hand on his stomach and gently rubbed at it. "I hope you really do make it through... We're excited to be your parents.." He let out a small breath and sat back, tilting his head to look out the window. Hopefully the sixth pregnancy would have it's rewards. They might actually be able to raise a child. Just imagining the two of them being ale to raise a child from birth made him feel happy. He looked over at Miyagi when they hit a stoplight. He set his hand between their seats and Yo put one of his over it, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Shinobu had a good feeling about being pregnant. Surely nothing too bad could go wrong.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was very short, but I am writing this as a quick idea right before school!<strong>

**Oh..! And what gender do you want their baby to be? The gender with the most votes is what it will be. Every vote counts!**

**I read every review! **


	59. 57 1-2

"You'll be fine. I'm right here by your side." The brunette said in a calm tone, but it didn't help much.

"How can you say that?! It's been ten years since I have even laid eyes on him!" The blonde whimpered and hugged up to the other, feeling the discomfort and worry he hoped he wouldn't when this time came.

Josh and Taka sat in a fast food restaurant in a booth side by side. Taka had a soda and a large burger while Josh ate salad with juice. He wasn't a grease fan. The two were waiting on Josh's long lost father to arrive for their meeting, as promised between a few emails and broken down phone calls.

_I hope he doesn't really show his face... What if he hates me?! Oh my gosh... I liked girls in kinder garden, what will he think of me dating a guy for two years?! And being a full fledged uke at that?!_

Taka stopped sipping from his straw and looked at his boyfriend. He looked too panic over the situation. But he guessed it was to be expected.

"Calm down, love." He wrapped an arm around the blond, watching him snuggle against his side with nervousness. "Don't over think this."

"That's easy for you to say- " Josh closed his mouth suddenly when he watched the entrance door open up and a familiar man walked in. But he looked... Not that charming with age. Nope. Not at all.

The man looked around for a bit before realizing which one was the table he was supposed to be at. He walked to their tale and held a hand out, expecting a handshake. "Joshuah Kuma?"

Josh stared at the man in front of him. He looked so much the same yet so much different. His hair had become tinted with a lot of grey here and there in the black, his skin still looked a light tan colour, and his figure just looked fine though. Like he worked out often.

Taka saw his boyfriend couldn't quite find his voice so he instead took a hold of the man's hand and shook it firmly. "Hello, Mister Kuma. I'm Takahiro Usami, your son's boyfriend." He pulled is hand away and watched the man's face fill with surprise. But he didn't seem to be appalled. "Please take a seat. Want me to go get you something to eat while you two get to talking? No? OK."

The man took a seat in the booth seat across from them. He looked at Josh, who seemed to look at anything but him. "Joshuah.. Please look at me. Don't you want to talk with your dad?"

Josh's gaze slowly landed on the man across from them. "You're not my dad. Just a sperm sonar that stayed for five years."

Silence spread through between them all, creating an awkward atmosphere. It continued for a good few minutes before it was broken by Josh's father.

"Josh, I had a good reason for leaving, honestly, I do..."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I-"

The entrance door opened up again, a person looking like they were in their twenties. It was a short male with frizzy teal dyed hair that fringed over one of his baby blue eyes. The guy spotted them and came over, sitting beside Josh's father. "There you are, babe! I was wanting to meet your son with you. But you left me at the hotel!" The young mam looked over at the two across from them. "Woah... He does look just like your ex wife..."

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "Who... Who the Hell are you?" He felt Taka's hand lay over his own and gentle squeeze at his palm in hopes to warn him about behavior.

Josh's dad sighed. "This is... Your stepfather. Alex." The young man waved lightly.

"How old is he?"

"I'm twenty six." Alex answered this time with a smile.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "You left mom for a sixteen year old?! You twat!"

"Joshuah, voice level-"

"No! You left me and mom when we were struggling for this flamboyant boy toy! I-I don't see how you could even still be with him." Josh climbed over Taka and stood up from the booth. "Screw you," he pointed to his father. "Screw you," He pointed to Alex. "I have screwed you." He pointed to Taka before he stormed out of the fast food restaurant, rushing off to anywhere but there, away from the scene he just left.

"I.. I should go and make sure he's alright." Taka said and excused himself before he rushed out the restaurant in a half sprint, then a full running when he was out the door. "Josh, some back! Josh!"

The blond was using his running skills from soccer to his advantage as he kept running past all the people on the sidewalk, his eyes mostly clouded by water so he had to try his best in moving. "Leave me alone, Taka!"

Suddenly he heard the sound of a car's horn honking loudly. When he opened his eyes he found himself being enveloped in a hug tightly to Taka's chest.

Josh looked at the other. "Wh.. what happened?"

"You were almost hit by a car! And you call me an idiot." Taka looked over his boyfriend's shoulder and told the car to move along as he moved them back onto the sidewalk. "Josh... You shouldn't have just left like that."

"Why not? I left suddenly, it's seems to be in the Kuma blood." Josh says as he walks about some, his gaze on the ground. He put his back against a brick building and slid down it to a sitting position. "I don't see why I should stay and talk with him, anyway. He can spend more time with that... Guy."

Taka came and sat in front of the other, gently leaning over the blond's knees. "Josh... Give him a second chance."

Josh's eyes narrowed. "What?... A second chance?" He let out a strained laugh. "You're talking about the man that left me and my mom when we were struggling the most. Hell, we were always poor even up to the day she died! You saw how shitty of an apartment we lived in, unlike that penthouse I now live in with you Usamis.." He leaned his forehead on his knees. "I don't care about seeing my dad after a long time. I could care less about what he does with his life or who he gets an STD from. I just don't want him coming into my life and trying to fix a deep wound with a tiny bandage!"

Taka stayed quiet all while the other talk. He knew that the man had no right to step in so suddenly. But to his better judgement he always hoped to give people second chances. It was how he always has been.

"Josh. Remember how we met?"

"...You came up to me asking to replace that one chick so you could be my boyfriend."

"And what did you do?"

"... Gave you a black eye and called you a bad word that insulted homos..."

"And what did I do when you asked to be partners on a school field trip when no one wanted to be with you, because you were so mean?"

"... You gave me a second chance and said you were sorry for being a 'fag'.. Then you proceeded to grab my hand and not let go of it the whole field trip..."

"And what happened after that?"

"Play dates, adolescence and lots of... 'practice makeouts', you comforting me after my mom died, us ending up dating, and much much more.."

"Exactly. Second chances are for even people you believe to be bad. I think you should give your dad one more chance to make up for the wrongs he has done to you."

Josh looked up at him and frowned. "I hate when you're right."

Taka smiled. "Hey, usually my sisters say that."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	60. 57 2-2

Heads turned as they walked back into the fast food restaurant.

They ignored the looks and went back to the booth they sat at before where the other two were still at, looking quite surprised that they returned.

"We're sorry for the little.., scene. Please do not take any hard feelings from it." Taka says with a smile to Josh's father and the young man beside him.

"Of course... I can understand he has pent up rage.." Josh's father says quietly. He looked over at his son. Again he seemed to look anywhere but at him. The twitch of a single eyebrow showed him he really was too angry to even try with him for now. He didn't want to bother Josh anymore. Instead the man took another approach. "So... Taka... How long have you two know each other?"

"Ten years. In some time it will be eleven." Taka said with a sure nod. "But we've been dating only two years. Josh was a little... Unsure with what he had left to live for around the time, and... It sort of blossomed from comforting and good friendship. But the truth is that I've always really liked him since the first day of kinder arden. When we met." He looked over when he felt a gentle nudging against his shoulder only to see it was Josh cuddling against him with a sad puppy look. "And he seems to want attention. One second." The brunette brought the blond into his arms and kissed at his face. From his cheeks to his temples, from his eyelid to the spot between his Adams apple and his chin. He wasn't shy for giving affection in public.

A gentle clearing of the throat made Taka look up from the big hazel gold eyes he loved gazing into. With a slightly aggravated sigh he looked over. He almost forgot they were even there. "Excuse you. I was loving on my boyfriend, so if you will excuse me mister 'I left my wife for a teenager and does not seem that interested in said man right now'. I want to nuzzle your son more,."

_And I sure know I do not needs you of all people to I've me your blessing to do it._

Taka smiled again as he turned back to rubbing his noses with Josh's, once more gazing into his eyes.

"I was just about to ask where Josh was living now that his mother is... Gone."

"He lives in my room with me in my family's penthouse."

"The...they let you two sleep in the same room?"

Taka turned his head to look at the confused man.

"Of course. They love Josh like one of their own. And they know we're both not virgins."

Silence was what he received instead of a response. Josh nuzzled at his neck and Taka turned to him yet again to continue their lovey dovey actions.

"I think we should be going. You have my number and email. We can actually talk if you are ever interested."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Josh finally spoke up after his long time of silence. His gaze stayed on his boyfriend as they whispered sweet things between the small distance of their lips.

Josh's father sighed softly. He reached out and took a hold of his son's shoulder, pulling him from Taka and into a hug of his own. It was shaky but secure. The sudden hug was unexpected. Josh didn't quite now how to react until he felt a drip of water hit his shoulder. Josh slowly put his arms around his father and returned the hug.

"D... Dad..." Josh didn't know what else to say.

"Josh, I'm so sorry for all that you have went through. For leaving for America to be with someone so young. For leaving you and your mom when barely any money was being made in the house already... I know that I don't even deserve to say these words to you, but... Please just know that you have always been on my mind and I have always missed you, my only child. I missed you so, so much."

Slowly they pulled away from each other. Josh looked into the hazel eyes his father possessed, just like his own. Except they were filled with tears.

"Dad... I missed you, too..." Josh said quietly. He looked away to the table. "But... You're presence really does nothing now. I don't need a father figure anymore. I have two now. Taka's parents. They treat me like they would their own kids. Even sometimes Akhiko talks in English with me because he knows I was born American. And Misaki always takes me out shopping for either just a fun day or when celebrating soccer games my team wins. You're not needed in my life. B-but do not think your words mean nothing... I just... You're too late to step back into my life."

His father stayed silent, looking hurt by what he said. But it was the truth. Josh really didn't feel like he needed his father in his life. He'd already gone so much of his life without him. He didn't see why he would suddenly need him in the first place. The Usami family took are of making him feel loved, making him feel like he had a good life in front of him, ready for the future.

"I understand that you have been adopted into a loving family. And I'm glad that has happened tomypu. They sound like wonderful people." His dad spoke up finally. He could hear the shaking in his father's voice.

Josh looked back and set his hand on Taka's, smiling. "They really are. All of them."

His father managed a smile. Even if it were a small one. "I'm glad you're with people you love, and how happy you seem."

"I really am happy.." Josh agreed, a smoke forming on his own lips. He stood up and held a hand out. "Bye, dad."

He took his son's hand and pulled him into a hug with a back pat. "Goodbye, son."

The man's lover, Alex, took his hand and left with him. Josh sat back down in the booth and stared up at the decorated ceiling. "...That was emotionally exhausting!"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**

**And make sure to vote for the Miyagi x Shinobu baby gender if you haven't yet! **

**Every vote counts!**


	61. 58

"Hey, Sora.. How's your first week out in the world doing? I bet it is tiring with everyone wanting to hold you. But I will let you stay in your crib. Sound good? Alright..."

"Haruhiko, how do you want your coffee?"

Haruhiko lifted his head when hearing Misaki's voice. "Two spoons of sugar and cream, please. Thank you." He looked back at his nephew in the crib, gently reaching a hand out to let the baby hold onto. He smiled slightly. "Your mother is nicer than your papa, you know that? But I'm sure you will learn otherwise... Akihiko is a really good father."

He sighed softly as he watched Sora start nibbling on his finger. It seemed to make him happy.

_Ah, Akihiko is really lucky to have a family like this. Even I do not have a family yet. No partner. No kids... He really has things going for him. But I should not let that make me bitter... He deserves it all._

Haruhiko pulled his hand gently away when Sora started to get droopy eyed.

"I'll let you get sleep, nephew.."

He left the room, being greeted by Misaki with his mug of coffee. "Thank you, Misaki."

"No problem." Misaki looked over the taller's shoulder. "Is Sora asleep?"

Haruhiko nodded his head, taking the cup of coffee into his hands and taking a few sips from it. "He just drifted off."

"Alright." Misaki smiled. He and his husband's brother went down the stairs and sat on different sofas, a good silence between them while they sipped carefully at their own drinks. Haruhiko contemplated if he should ask Misaki about what was on his mind or not. He didn't want to pressure him about things. But it kept coming to mind.

"Misaki," He finally spoke up. "You're a well-liked person, right? And you have many friends?"

He looked up from the tea he was drinking and smiled. "Not that many, but a good amount that I can trust. What about it, Haruhiko?"

For a no,went he stayed silent before speaking again. "Are any of them... Single?"

The look on Misaki's face made it obvious he was trying to bite laughter back. Was it that funny? Maybe it was a mistake to have asked. Haruhiko could have just kept that thought to himself.

Misaki reached over and placed his hand on top of the other's. "Don't look so offended. I just... Didn't expect a workaholic like you to be interested in getting with someone. So late, too... Are you sure the dating scene is what you want?"

Haruhiko raised an eyebrow up. "Depends. Do you have a friend you could set me up with?"

Misaki's lips turned into a smirk. "I might just have someone for you."

**Beep beep beep beep beep-**

_Who the Hell is calling right now? _

He picked up his phone and saw it was his friend from college. He pressed the answer button and held it to his ear. "Hello..?"

**"Hi, **Keiichi. It's Misaki. Remember me?"

A smile cross the male's face. He laid back on his bed and yawnee into his free hand. "Of course I do. The guy that rode in a sports car to school with his famous boyfriend is hard to forget. And we were good friends as well."

"Hey, he wouldn't let me walk! Anyway... Talking about Akihiko... You know he has a brother?"

"I did not know that. But I am listening."

"Good. So..."

The two went on talking about Haruhiko. Misaki explained that he was a workaholic and always was busy, but how he wanted to start settling down. Even if it was at fourth five that he wanted to start it. Keiichi stayed quiet, letting the information about this older half brother of Akihiko collect in his head. He wounded like a boring man so far, but he told Misaki he would give him a chance. He had the next week off and Misaki said he make sure they go out on a date both of them could agree on.

Now just to get Haruhiko to agree to take a day off...

* * *

><p><strong>What type of date do you think Haruhiko and Keiichi will have?<strong>

**Do you think these two canon characters will work out?**

**Tell me in a review what you think of this chapter, I read them all!**


	62. 59

**Here is what happens when Haruhiko and Keiichi are supposed to be on a date. uvu **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Haruhiko impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. From behind his glasses, his grey brown eyes searched around the room. It must have been the fiftieth time he had done this action. He was so impatient, even if it was just one minute off of the time they agreed to meet.<p>

_Timing is all part of first impression._

He thought to himself with a slight frown.

_This Semi Keiichi fellow doesn't seem to care about how a person sees him in first meeting._

Haruhiko looked directly at the front entrance of the restaurant he was sitting and waiting in. A very tall man looking the same age as Misaki walked in. His hair was a very light faded brown colour and he wore glasses over his eyes. His attire made him wonder if he was late because of outfit deciding. But he did look good.

Their eyes met for a second before the man sent a wave toward him and he made his way over.

The man stood next to the table as Haruhiko stood up from his seat. They shook hands.

"Sumi Keiichi?"

"Usami Haruhiko?"

"Misaki didn't tell me you wore a stylish pair of glasses."

"I'd say the same about you."

They sat down and a waitress came and asks what it was Keiichi was wanting to drink. Since Haruhiko already had himself a glass of tea. Keiichi soon had himself a glass of ice water.

Between the two there wasn't much talking. Mostly just star in at each other in observation. Both know that they had no reason to talk. They were aware of something for sure.

"Would you like to leave this place? We haven't ordered anything but our drinks so far."

"Sounds good to me. My place or yours?"

"My place is close by."

"Then why are we still sitting here?"

Haruhiko smiled. Keiichi made a good point.

He stood up and so did the younger male. He set down a few dollars for their drinks then they left the restaurant. Haruhiko drove them to their next location. His house large manor. Keiichi's amazed reaction as they pulled into the drive made Haruhiko smirk just a small amount to himself.

"I didn't know I was about to sleep with a rich guy." Kiiechi chuckled. He got out of the car as it came to a halt.

Haruhiko exited as well. "There's a lot you do not know of me."

His guest raised an eyebrow, wondering what other sort of things he could possibly not know about this brother to the great author Akihiko Usami.

Haruhiko took his hand, snapping him out of thought as he was taken into the house. Suddenly Keiichi felt his ody being pulled in and the result didn't displease him he big. He and Haruhiko were now pressed together, two tall men with their arms around each other under the elbows. The closeness of their faces, Keiichi noted, he cold easily see into Haruhiko's glasses and to is greyish brown eyes. They were actually... Beautiful. For that moment he stares into them he was captivated by his admiring. It wasn't until Haruiko brought a hand to his cheek that the contact snapped him from his gazing.

"Are you OK, Sumi-san?"

He blinked and looked to the side. What the Hell? Usually he was so confident. He just was back at the restaurant! But.. Inside of this man's arms with their gazes actually meeting... It made him feel like puddy in his hands.

Keiichi set his hands on the older man's chest gently and gazed into his eyes since more. "I... think we should... Take this slow. Doing it on the first date isn't exactly classy, you know?"

Haruhiko arched one eyebrow as if wondering why the sudden change in mind was. But then he noticed it. Keiichi's cheeks seemed to have collected a light shading of pink on them. It was actually... Cute. He broke some of the distance between and planted a kiss on Kiiechi's nose. "I understand. But that doesn't mean our date should be over, right?"

Keiichi nodded. "What do you want to do now then, Usami-san?"

Haruhiko slowly pulled away and headed for a room. "I have a wide arrangement of movies. From comedy to action packed films."

The other followed after him, soon catching up when they reached the living room. "You had me at movies."

They might not have had sex, but their date was actually fun after they settled in and watched a movie. They established a comfortable sitting spot on one of the couches as the movie Keiichi picked out started. Haruhiko sat against the cushions in a proper sort of stature while Keiichi lay with his legs to his chest and his head on the armrest as a pillow. Keiichi kept telling Haruhiko to sop being so preppy and relax, and it only worked about halfway by the time the movie ended. But at least he it him to relax some.

It wasn't until past midnight that the movie watching ended. Haruhiko finally checked the time and explained is work schedule called for him to work in the morning. Keiichi looked irritated about the other having to work on is days off, it meaning they couldn't do this anymore. It Haruhiko assured him that on his next day off that they could do the same thing, or even go out to see a new movie instead. The idea sounded good to Keiichi. He agreed

A cab was called for Keiichi. But before he could step out of the door he was pulled into the darker haired brunette's arms. He didn't try to protest. Instead Keiichi hugged him back, the closeness of their heights making it easy for them to great their chins on one another's shoulders.

"Thank you for tonight, Sumi-san. This was the most fun I have had in a long time"

"It was no problem, Usami-san. I enjoyed myself, too... Oh. My cab is here. I hear the horn."

"One more thing before you leave?"

"What is it-"

Before he could realize the action, Keiichi found his face gently being caressed on the side before a warm overtook his lips. He blinked at first before relaxing his eyes shut and pressing his lips back against Haruhiko's.

The honking of the horn is what made them separate.

"You should get going."

"Yeah. I'll... call you sometime."

"I'd like that."

Silently Keiichi went out of the door and to the cab, a complaint being the first thing he said to the cab driver about the driver's impatient. He told the address then sat back, his mind going back to the thing that made his lips tingle.

The kiss he and Haruhiko just shared.

Slowly he brought his hand to his mouth, smiling a little.

_Sure we didn't have sex, _Keiichi thought with a grin. _But that was still a fun date._

* * *

><p><strong><em>What did you think?<em>**

**_Should these two become an official couple in the series or is it a no-go?_**

**_Tell me in a review, I read them all!_**


	63. 60

**Question. How many of you guys have Tumblr?**

* * *

><p>Ugh.<em> Why does she want kids?<em>

Chou ran her hands several times through her hair. These have been the thoughts on her mind since she asked her girlfriend on her thoughts about being a parent. The results made her feel... Pressured. As if the future called for her having to be one of the many producing kids. And she wasn't all about that.

Having children made Chou think she would not have the time to do anything good with her life. She would always be parenting and taking care of another human being. She already didn't get along with most as it was. Her own children would probably not like her all that much.

At the moment Chou sat in the library at a table. On front of her was a book she was excited to start reading but... Her thoughts kept going back to children. Ever since Sora was born she couldn't help but wonder what sort of obstacles children would cause for her and Ichigo.

"Oh, Ichigo," Chou sighed. She put her head in her hands. "Why must you want to have kids in our future? Surely you should no that it will keep us from accomplishing as much as we want to.." the teen puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

_It's not like as if we had kids, they would either have blonde hair or brown... And the possibilities of them having either if our eye colours are fifty-fifty... And not to Menton teaching them how to read... Hm... They might even love novels like both me and Ichigo... _

Chou blinked.

Kids with a love for reading?

That didn't sound all that bad. And if they were going to look like either her or Ichigo, she guessed they would be pretty cute. And not to mention they should be well behaved. She was growing up she knew that. And Ichigo is so sweet she couldn't deny kids with her would probably turn out the same.

Chou smiled a little.

_Maybe kids in the future wouldn't be too bad... As long as it's only with Ichigo, though. Only she gets my babies._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short chapter is short...<em>**

**_Sorry for not having an update ready sooner. My mind is at a serious fuzz right now! I barley have ideas now..! But I'll try to think of more by listening to Vocaloid *^*_**

**_Heat did you think of what I pulled together this time, though?_**

**_Tell me n a review. I read them all!_**

**_And don't forget to vote for the Yo baby gender if you haven't already! I only have three votes total._**


	64. 61 1-2

_**If you love Taka x Josh, this might hurt you a bit!**_

* * *

><p><em>Where is Josh? The game is over. He should be heading over so we can take walk home.<em>

Impatient thoughts like these kept running throughout Taka's mind as he stood waiting at the bleachers his boyfriend was to be meeting him at. As usual he came out of his room, stopping to play videogames to be at Josh's game to root him on. And as usual the team won against the others with Josh hitting many goals .

But that part was not important right now. Josh had yet to be seen since the game ended. It made Taka's arms feel itchy with nervous goosebumps over his flesh. He thought of things that could have happened and it made him become worried over the reason he hadn't come to go home. Usually it took a minute or so. Not half an hour.

Yes, Taka had been counting.

He took a look around, hoping to take his mind off of the bad thoughts clouding his mind. Maybe people viewing would be fun. He could find a weird person and wodnwr what they're doing with their day. He liked playing that game with-

"Josh!"

Taka's eyes widened. He saw his boyfriend standing far off near some trees, the shadows making it a bit hard to see their bodies, but he could tell even with the far distance that it was Josh and some tall guy. Around is dad's height. He looked a it too fascinated with his boyfriend and Taka didn't like it one bit. He could feel his blood boil up in his veins, the thought of Josh being hit on making him clench and unclench his fist in irritation.

Taking a few good breaths to calm himself, Taka slowly paced his way over. They seemed oblivious to his approaching presence and kept on talking. The excited gleam in Josh's beautiful gold brown eyes made Taka frown. Some strange guy should not be making _his _boyfriend look like that. No, that was his job!

Something about some guy making Josh smile and beam with a happy look... It made Taka lose his cool on the inside. And a maybe just a bit on the outside.

"Josh." Taka said, not intending on it to sound as flat as it did.

The blond jumped a little out of being startled by the surprise of hearing his boyfriend's firm voice. "I didn't see you, dear. This here is couch-"

"Let's go home."

Josh blinked, taken a little aback from being interrupted and Taka's quickness to want to o home. He was in the middle of something important. "Taka, please... If you will just listen for a minute-"

The shorter teen yelped as his hand was suddenly pulled and he was forced to a quick walking. "Taka! Taka! Please listen to me!"

_Not until I know we're far away from that guy. _Taka thought with an internees bitterness. He kept on a stubborn expression while he pulled Josh along to leave the field the soccer game was being held at. His blood settled down from the high temperature he felt it when pissed off, that guy before bringing out a side of him he wasn't familiar with himself.

"TAKAHIRO!"

Taka stopped and finally looked at his boyfriend only to feel a horrible guilt wash over him.

Josh's beautiful eyes were clouded with water that collected at the corners and rolled down his tan cheeks. Already they seemed red and ouffy as if this had been going on a good amount of time.

_Oh damn. _Taka felt a sting of guilt hit him in the chest. He let o of Josh's hand and watched the blond rub at it in pain. He didn't mean to hurt him. Honestly, he didn't.

"Josh, I'm sorry. I-"

"Shut up, please. I want to actually talk with you now... Unless you want to hurt my other hand, too!"

"Josh... I- ...You can talk."

Josh took a step back first before he started to talk. "That was a Coach from Europe. He didn't get time to say which country exactly, but he did say he was impressed with my skill in soccer.." He stopped for a moment to look at Taka. He continued after seeing he was listening. "The Coach gave me an offer. To travel to Europe and.. B-be on his team... He said it's a great career opportunity for me and that I would be paid a lot."

Again he looked at Taka. The shock on his face was enough to make him not want to continue.

A few minutes later Taka broke the silence that was between them. "...Are you... Considering taking the offer?"

Josh rubbed guiltily at his forearm. "...Yeah. But hear me out here! Maybe your parents could let ou come along with me? W-we could still stay together! You might find a really good career for yourself, too. I'm sure we could both-"

"No."

Josh blinked. "Wh-what?"

Taka shook his head. "I can't leave Japan. This is where all my friends and family are... I couldn't I mane what I would do without them.. I'm sorry. Maybe you shouldn't take the offer..?"

Josh bit at his bottom lap for a moment then spoke up once more, shakily. "But... I already did."

* * *

><p><strong>Part one over! Who knows what will happen with Josh and Taka?! <strong>

**Oh wait... Me!**

**I'll try to get the second part out soon! **

**Review and tell me what you thought, I read them all.**


	65. 61 2-2

"You... Already accepted the offer?" Taka stared at the other in disbelief.

"I didn't think you would have this reaction... I thought you would be excited for me!" Josh said, his voice becoming loud out of defense for himself. "I didn't think you would be down putting the idea of me getting such a good offer!" Josh frowned. He looked at the ground between them, going silent for a moment before speaking once more, but refusing to look at his boyfriend. "... Please, Taka... You know how much I love soccer. Support me going to Europe. We can still stay together and everything, I know we can make long distance work!"

"No." Taka said suddenly, alarming Josh a little with his quickness to say that one word. "I'm putting down the idea of you moving to Europe for reasons, Josh." He loweree his head, hishair covering his face well. "I don't care if it is a good offer or not. We won't get to see each other. Yes, I know about Skype, Tiny chat, and all other things we could use but it isn't the same as actually getting to wake up with you beside me. What I don't want is the long distance relationship, Joshuah! I want you to stay here, with me." He lifted his head up finally, making Josh feel more guilt with the water collecting in his light purple eyes. "Can't you just cancel the offer and stay here with me..?"

The blond stared into the brunette's eyes, feeling regret was over him with what he was to say.

"No." He shook his head.

Josh took a step forward Taka and gently placed his hands on the taller's chest, looking up at him. "Taka... I love you so much. You've been there for so much that I can't thank you enough, but... I want to make this big decision and get my life started. It will be a great thing for me. Think about it, the kid that grew up poor becoming a soccer star.. Don't you want me to have this nice change?.."

Taka leaned his forehead lightly against Josh's. "You get allowance from my parents, y-you're not poor anymore..."

"But that is your family.. I want to make it my self, not just be like a parasite sucking off of your parents' cash.. Please, understand this, Takahiro."

They stared into one another's eyes for a long time, unspoken words unndeed for now. They knew what was going to happen between them. They just didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Heading home, the two walked hand in hand on the sidewalk.

"I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you, too.. So much."

"K... K..."

"What are you trying to say?"

Taka shook his head. The word still felt too strong to use.

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Josh."

* * *

><p><strong> Don't hate me. QvQ<strong>

**So, review and tell me your thoughts, I read them all!**


	66. 62

The animal shelter was full of both excited children that were picking out their first pet, and the loud noises the animals made for attention.

"The dogs are too loud. I don't like them."

"Are you sure? A dog can be very loyal and sweet!"

"I want something else."

The shelter woman sighed and shook her head. This lack haired kid was seriously stubborn about what he wanted as a pet. How did is parents agree to this?

"Alright. Then let's go look at the cats."

The boy nodded his head. His parents followed along with him to the part of the shelter the cats were kept. When they entered the large room they were instantly it with loud meows and cats reaching their small paws out.

The boy made a face and told each cat individually that he didn't want them. It wasn't until he reached a cage with a pure white furred cat. It sat in its cage with a set of bright blue eyes staring back at him. When he tilted is head, so did the cat. When he lifted a hand up and waved, so did the can.

"Kawa, did you find a pet?"

"I think so... Miss, what is its name?"

The shelter woman shook her head. "That's Rin. I say don't bother with her. She's a bit traumatized from her last owner."

Kawa frowned and gently wiggled a finger in one hole of the cage the cat sat in. She pawed at his hand lightly. "What happened to the last owner?.."

"He committed suicide, it seems... We found her laying on is body nuzzling him, trying to wake him up. She didn't seem to want to let go either. It took quite a struggle."

"That would traumatize anyone... Losing the person they loved and spent so much time with..." Kawa said almost under is breath. "... I'll take Rin." He took is hand from the cage and turned to his parents. "Can I have her?"

Hiroki shrugged. "You deserve it, so I don't see why not."

Nowaki nodded. "Sure. Miss, our son wants that cat."

The woman seemed a little unsure to hand the difficult cat over but she did, not wanting to go against a family adopting a homeless animal. She opened the cage up and carefully took out the cat. The boy making grabbing hands made it obvious of what he wanted and she handed over the cat.

Kawa took the cat into his arms and cradled it to his chest. He gently ran his hand over it's head and smiled a little when it gave a purr in response. "Hello, Rin-chan.. I'm going to be our new owner, Kawa." He looked back at his parents. "Can I be the one to sign her adoption papers, mama, papa?"

They agreed and let him fill out the paperwork for himself like he wanted. They helped with things he didn't know then they were gone. In the backseat of his dad's car Kawa kept Rin his his lap. She didn't look one bit bothered by it. The cat even fell asleep on him while he was petting her.

"I really do think getting I'm a pet was a good idea." Hiroki whispered to his husband during the drive home. "It will keep his Ind off of you-know-who."

Nowaki nodded is head. "He already looks happier than he has the past week. This was a good idea."

Hiroki looked back and saw Kawa still petting the fat even though it was asleep. He smiled. It was good seeing his son happ again.


	67. 63

**No more voting for the Terrorist couple baby! **

**This is where you find the gender. Winningg the vote of 3 from 5 total votes, here is what you get!**

* * *

><p>The waiting room was less uncomfortable now. Now it didn't seem like a death toll invitation for their baby. And this made Shinobu happy.<p>

Every doctor's visit so far things have been good with their baby. Shinibu was six months far now and the good progress on the baby made him feel as though him and Miyagi's destiney indeed for tell a healthy child in their future. One they could raise and spoil as it grows up with nothing but love making it feel secure and supported through life. Well that was at least what Shinobu told himself he would do with the baby.

"Hello, mister and mister Yo." Nowaki greeted the two with a friendly smile. "Welcome back for another check up. You know the drill, right this way."

Shinobu and Miyagi stood up and followed after the doctor.

They all walked into a room and Nowaki grabbed a clipboard, looking it over. "You're twenty five weeks far? More than halfway, I'm proud you have been doing so well with the baby Shinobu-san."

Shinobu smiled. He sat on the examination bed with Miyagi by his side, holding his hand in a soothing manner that had his thumb running over Shinobu's palm calmly.

"Thank you, doctor Kamijo." Shinobu said. He was so excited for today.

Nowaki looked to the couple. "Aren't you two wanting to find out the baby gender today? That is always exciting. Do you have names picked out for it already?"

"Of course. We planned on naming it Rio f it be a girl." Shinobu states.

"And Ryo if it be a boy." Miyagi said after is lover.

Nowaki. "Those are both very good names. Le's get this ultrasound started and see if you two will have a Rio-chan or Ryo-kun."

Shinobu took off his shirt and laid back with one hand over his baby belly wile Nowaki started up the machine and of out the gel. He put the cold gel on Shinobu's stomach and spread it around, apologizing for the temperature. Shinobu said nothing and stared at the ultrasound monitor. He held tightly to Miyagi's hand, a little nervous.

"Let's see... There's the baby's head, its little arms and legs..."

The couple looked at the screen anxiously, the gender of their child an exciting thing to find out but a suspenseful one at that.

"Ah! There it is."

Nowaki looked back at the two with a smile. "Seems like you have yourselves a Ryo-kun. It's a boy." He stood up and pointed to the screen. "See?'

Miyagi looked at his lover and blinked when seeing that he was covering is face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Shinobu...?"

Shinobu lifted his sleeve up and looked at Miyagi. "We're going to have a little boy, Miyagi... I'm just so happy."

* * *

><p><strong>We're going to have a boy Yo baby! Sorry for the only two people that voted girl from the five people that voted. Maybe have more people vote next time?<strong>

**Leave a review on how you feel about the baby's gender, I read them all!**


	68. 64

"Misaki?"

Akihiko walked around the penthouse. He looked for both Misaki and their newest addition to the family, Sora. The man spent half an hour properly waking up, it taking all that time before he noticed no brunette beside him nor the blond hair close to his own from the crib not too far from the bed.

He looked in the study, all the kid rooms, and all around the living room and kitchen. None of these areas had his husband or their new son.

It took some time before he found Misaki on the balcony sitting in the rocking chair they bought fifteen years ago. Laying against Misaki's chest was baby Sora, looking not as happy as the baby he usually was.

Akihiko walked out onto the balcony. He walked up behind the rocking chair and set his hands on top of Miaski's head while ruffling his chocolate brown hair. "Why weren't you in bed?"

He could feel Misaki tense up underneath his touch. He retracted his hand away and moved to kneel in front of the rocking chair. "Misaki..?"

The way Misaki turned his head away without hesitation worried Akihiko. The way his voice trembled is when he realized what was wrong. "He was brought into the hospital last night. He's gone now. It's too late with the tumor in his head."

The tumor really ended it for him? Already? Fourty three was a young age to die, and for such a old person. It couldn't possibly be true. Both Miskai and Akihiko needed him in their lives. If it weren't for him... So much would not have happened. "When did you find out..?"

Misaki looked at him with tears deeply welled up in his olive green eyes. "This morning. Manami called me telling the news... She said that I was the first one she called about it, giving me her sincerest apologies because she knew I would miss him most."

"...So he is really gone now..?"

"Yes."

"I...see..."

Misaki watched Akihiko lean his forehead on his knee, his shoulders slumping inward. "I'm sorry that I am the one to break the news to you... This came as a rude awakening to m-me too.."

"I'm alright."

That was a full out lie.

"Then why do I see water gathering in your eyes?"

"Because you're the only person allowed to see me cry."

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know who died, Private Message me and I will tell you. But I hope you know.<strong>

**Give a review on what you thought, I read them all.**


	69. 65

"Meow."

_It must be hungry or needs it's litter box cleaned. Kawa can do it._

"Meow."

_Why is it getting so close to me?_

"Meow."

_Seriously where is my son? This thing is getting a little annoying._

"MeOw."

_What the Frick?! Don't whine at me! Kawa is upstairs in his room. Go to him, he is your owner, not me!_

"MEoW."

_Oh my God get away from me you annoying thing._

"MEEOOOOWWWWwwWw."

_It's OK, Hiroki. Do not shoot your son's new cat. It has only been a week..._

"MEOW MEWWWW MEOOOW."

_"_Kawa, come get this damn cat right now! It won't shut up when I am trying to do other things!"

"Just pet her! Rin-chan likes to be given love!"

Hiroki narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the snow coloured feline sitting at his feet. Honestly, what a bother. Run was supposed to go to Kawa for everything. But she just seems to keep coming to him. It was weird. It's not like she had someone to take care of her.

Reluctantly he picked the cat up only for her to snuggle into his lap like it was some sort of wonderful cushion. He grumbled under his breath something bitter before he heard a soft purring emit from the cat.

"Oh my God, that is so cute...!" Hiroki smiled a little. He mentally hit himself and scowled once again. Feeling Run nuzzle her head into his head made him smile just a little more. "Damn cat... You're lucky I don't have my gun on me."

* * *

><p><strong>A really short chapter but I thought it would be something funny with all the feels I have been giving you guys lately! I am so sorry about, that, too!<strong>

**There will be nothing but good happy stuff for the next few chapter. Promise!**


	70. 66

**I have Skype again! I'm so happy. Do any of you guys have a Skype? **

**I'd like to talk to some of you guys, you could talk to me personally and even give ideas. I love talking with you guys, but it doesn't really seem to be an interest of many of you.**

**Give me your Skype name through a PM, and I will add you! VuV**

* * *

><p>The silence he was greeted with made Misaki feel uneasy. He was invited over to what was now Manami's house. She invited him over through text, since lately she hasn't been talking to anyone with her voice. It was either letters, emails, or text that she used to communicate.<p>

Manami gestured for her brother-in-law to follow her, and he did. They went to the living room and sat together on the couch. Misaki could see nothing had been moved or touched. Everything of... _His _were still there and looking well taken care of.

With concern, Misaki places a hand on top of Manami's. "Neechan.. Why is it that you wanted me over..? Not that I am not happy you wanted me here. You haven't been yourself lately.. I've been worried." He looked at her face and tried to search for some form of expression. He found nothing and wondered if the woman just called him over for company.

"I can't raise a child by myself,"

Misaki blinked. He must have heard her wrong. "... Wh... What..?"

Manami turned her head and made eye contact with the younger for the first time his whole visit. "I can't raise a child by myself, Misaki. I'm fourty three and a widow now. Who would be there to help me raise it..? No one. Everyone is busy with their own lives."

"Manami... How far along are you..?"

She looked away. Eye contact did not seem to be wanted right now. "Three months." She lifts her baggy shirt up and exposes her stomach. There definitely was a bump. Misaki could only stare in shock and wonder why she didn't tell anyone sooner.

"I'm sorry. So many things were happening, and not to mention how everyone I knew was so busy... Hell... I couldn't even go to you or Akihiko about this because you were so happy about your new baby.." Manami shook her head, then put it in her hands. "I know this is selfish of me to want help with this, but I have no idea what to do with my life now without my husband... So much of my time was spent helping the nurses take care of him and keeping him company in his last few weeks... Oh, Misaki... I don't think I could even bare having this child! It cannot be that bad to have an abort-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Manami looked up to see Misaki looking at her with such a look, she swore she would have died right on the spot.

"No child deserves to be aborted just because the parent is unsure.. That is more than awful."

Manami shakes her head. "Misaki, you don't understand..! You have Akihiko and all your friends.. I have no body now that Takahiro's gone.."

"You have me."

She blinked.

"What..?"

"You heard me. You were there for both my pregnancies, and i will be here for your first. There is now way you are doing this alone."

The smallest hint of a smile formed n Manami's lips.

"Thank you, Misaki.. I'm so glad to have you as a brother-in-law.."

They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. Manami rested her face against Misaki's shoulder and let herself start to cry, telling him repeatedly how thankful she was for having him there for her, while Misaki just hugged and soothed her with words of reassurance. He promised to be there for her.

_Later that day._

"Aunt Manami!"

The four teens' voices agreeing her in such cheerful ways made the woman feel a warmth over her heart that was a large relief compared to how things were lately. She hugged them all one by one, then took Sora from Usagi. She kissed him on top of his soft puff of sandy blonde hair then handed him back over.

The triplets ran off as well as Josh to go do their own things, leaving the three adults and the baby in the living room all together.

Manami was the first to sit down. Akihiko and Misaki followed by taking a sea side by side. Misaki took their baby in his arms and let him play with his hand. Akihiko cleared his throat.

"Misaki... Filled me in some on the situation." He said calmly. "Three months far.. You're almost halfway along, and you have hid it this well? It's almost impressive." He leaned in and put his chin in his hands as his gaze kept firmly on her. "Almost."

Manami gulped, feeling like she was being interrogated. "I know it was wrong of me to not tell anybody.. But you must understand what this toll of my husband now being gone has been on me.."

Akihiko arched an eyebrow. "I understand very well, but that isn't an excuse for possibly injuring the child in you from your ignorance."

"Akihiko!"

The man looked over and saw the frown Misaki wore for a moment. He looked back to Manami.

"You're going to live with us until you can manage to live alone again."

The woman's eyes widened. "What..? I could never do that.. This is your home, and my presence would surely make things a havoc around here.. And not to mention you already have seven people living here.."

Akhiko went quiet for a moment. For a second a tint of pain flickered in his eyes before he spoke up again. "..Josh will be gone soon for Europe. There will be a free space at our table." He looked in the direction of the stairs for a moment then back to Manami, "I insist you stay with us. We're family. We can keep you from being lonely."

Manami shook her head. She was determined to not just step into their family life. "I couldn't do that, Usagi. Thank you, but... I just can't." She stood up from the couch she was seated on. "Misaki.. Please drive me back home."

Misaki went to stand up but was stopped when he felt a hand gently pressed on his shoulder to keep him down.

"I think you should reconsider. Do you really want to be in that home all alone, with nothing but furniture and empty space to keep you company..? Surely you would rather hear people always moving around and talking than such a silence."

"Usagi.."

When Akihiko stood up, Manami feared him raising his voice. She didn't know his behavior as well as Misaki's. But the turn the man took made her surprised.

Manami looked up to see a pair of lilac purple eyes looking at her, worry clouding in them. A pair of arms were around her in a comforting hug. She could feel water making it's way up, soon clouding her vision. Manami clutches tightly onto Akihiko's shirt and buries her face into the tall man's chest.

"Please stay with us. You're not in a good state of mine like this, Manami-chan. And I'm most certainly not letting my best friend's wife be dragged into a deeper depression than you already are."

Manami heard a small shifting before she felt a smaller hand than Akhiko's land on her shoulder. She looked back and saw it was Misaki's.

"We really would like you to stay with us, Neechan. We'd be so worried about you if you didn't."

The woman could feel the tears starting to roll down her cheeks now as a smile crept up to her lips.

"... I guess I'm moving in then."


	71. 67

**First I want to apologize for not updating. My mom has been messed up lately with her epilepsy and I was the only one home to take care of her for a while.**

**Now my dad is back from a trip and I'm ready to update!**

* * *

><p><em>The Enbizaka Tailor shop.<em>

It was pretty famous around town for having all all the materials you would ever need and a beautiful tailor that could create any type of clothing you wished for. She was really talented and working for her was a young girl that helped with cleaning in exchange for fresh material to make her own clothes.

"Shinju-chan," The tailor spoke up softly. She set a hand on her assistant's shoulder. "Are you OK? You seem.. Lost."

Shinju looked up and quickly nodded her head, putting on a large grin. "Yes, Sudou-San. I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

The woman shook her head, not believing Shinju much. She runs a hand through her long pink hair and sighs. "Are you worrying over something? Is it that you have two jobs? Because you can always take a break from here if it is causing stress."

Shinju frowned at her boss. "No. I love working here and the flower shop. I have a good amount of time to myself when not at work, I just... It has been so sad at my house with everyone mourning. No one will even talk to each other anymore. What do I do?"

Her boss is silent for a moment, then she grins widely. "Make them all gifts! You are so talented and do well with creating things! Surely it will cheer up your loved ones." She held a finger up to signal the teen to be patient while she went and retrieved something. She returned with a pair of shiny scissors. "Use my favourite scissors. They work well with cutting _everything._"

Shinju took the scissors into her hand and looked it over. "But.. You said these are from your mother. Can I really use them..?" She looked to her loss with a hopeful look in her eyes.

The woman smiles and nods. "Of course. You are such a sweet girl, and I do not need them much. With my husband one so much, I don't feel a large need to tailor as much as I have before."

Shinju smiled brightly. "Thank you, thank you!" She threw one arm around her boss tightly, trying to hug her while she held the scissors in her other hand. "I'll bring them back as soon as I can! Promise!"

The woman smiles. "I know. I trust you."

The brunette teen left the shop soon and headed home, excited for what she was to make. And when she reached home and closed her bedroom door behind her, it dawned on her... She didn't know what she could make for everyone. But she was determined to make something anyhow.

Thankfully she was left alone for quite some time, as she knew her sister must have been in the sower since she was the only one she did not see on her way in, and she could hear the water running. And some weird noises that sounded like that Ichigo girl..

Anyhow, Shinju doodled down sketches and measurements of what she figured out she would make. She just knew they would all like it!

Now just to keep Chou out of the bedroom more. She locked and blocked the door. With a dresser. Plus both their desk chairs.

It worked better than she thought.

Shinju was left alone in peace to get to her sewing and ,material cutting. The scissors her loss lent her really did cut well. The material she used was cut so smoothly with them.

It wasn't until very late in the morning that Chou finally got into the room. With the assistance of their father Akihiko of course.

The two found Shinju asleep against the headboard of her bed, material being mid sewn together. On the edge of the bed were finished teddy bears. Each decorated in different outfits. Akihiko and Chou said nothing about it, it instead took the sharp things away from the bed and Chou out a blanket over her sister. Akhiko told her goodnight before leaving and the blonde twin went to get in her bed. She stopped when seeing what was under her blanket, after lifting it.

There lay a tan bear in dark clothing with a soft yellow fluff of hair on the top. She picked up a note she saw beside the bear and read it.

_Chou-Neechan, _

_Here is your cheer-up-soon gift! I hope you like her. I made her to look cute in dark clothes, like you! Since you do pull off darker colours very well..._

_I hope you enjoy the bear. Name it whatever you want!_

_With love, Shinju_

Chou looked over her shoulder at her sister, she smiled. _What a good sister._ The blonde thinks and climbs into bed.

Chou wrapped her arms around her new stuffed bear. "I'm going to name you Honnomushi-chan.." She muttered and nuzzled the bear's stomach as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of this chapter?<strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	72. 68

Months passed. Soon it was close to the time the Yo family would be getting a new member. A son, Ryo.

The nursery was prepared down the hall, decorations and wallpaper mostly consisting of baby blue, white, and some other very colourful designs.

The couple at the moment lay in bed, pressed together in a warm spooning. Miyagi lay behind Shinobu, his arms wrapped around his lover while his hands rested on the large roundness that was Shinobu's baby belly. They both were in a content sleep. Things have been rather good for them both, especially with Ryo being healthy on every check up they went to. Just that seemed to make everything better around them.

Shinobu blinked his eyes open. He pulled out of the older's hold and sat up. A sharp pinge suddenly hit him. He looked looked over at Miyagi and hoped he wouldn't bother him before he turned his attention to something else. Pain medicine. Surely he just ate too much at dinner and it was coming back to tell him of his mistake.

But that wasn't the case.

Shinobu was halfway to the bathroom when he felt something wet slither down is pajama leg. He looked down in horror.

Water kept just pouring down!

"Miyagi!"

The shouting woke the man up. Miyagi looked at Shinobu, then down his gaze went.

Then up he got out of bed, and hurried to scoop up Shinobu and take him out to the car.

The car was almost pulled over a few times with the speed Miyagi drove them to the hospital. Besides that they made it and Shinobu was rushed in to the maternity ward to get his surgery.

Some time later the couple are waiting together. Shinobu lay in the hospital bed, pressing and tugging his fingers against the blanket that lay on his legs as he wait, worry flooding over him from it taking a few more minutes than told. Miyagi sat beside the brunette in a chair he brought closer from the window, he set a hand on the other's shoulder and kept telling him assuring things. He was sure Ryo was just fine.

And he was.

A nurse came in holding a blue bundle of blanket in her arms. "Here's your baby, say hello to your parents, little one~."

Shinibu chuckled. He held his arms out and was carefully handed his newborn. He moved the blanket just enough and was given a sneak peak of something black. He kept moving it and saw that their baby had a large puff of black hair on top if his head.

"He has your hair colour." Shinibu smiles. "How cute."

Miyagi looked over, beaming a smile a new and happy father would. "It seems he does. What about the eyes?"

Shinobu shakes his head. "We'll have to wait for him to open them. He's tired from being born." He gently placed a kiss on the baby's head as to not wake him. "Welcome to the world, Ryo. It's nice to have you with us."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of this chapter?<strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	73. 69

**Time for some some Haruhiko x Keiichi. I actually think these two might make a cute couple. CX**

* * *

><p>Akihiko's older half-brother, Harukiko, and Misaki's friend since college, Keiichi, have been seeing each other for months now. Ever since their first date of just sitting in Haruhiko's living room, watching movies, the two have seen each other many times. They have even established an official relationship. But nothing more than a simple peck on the lips has really happened. Both seemed content with such a thing. But there was only one problem.<p>

Neither Keiichi or Haruhiko have said the three special words. It couldn't be helped, honestly. Both were blunt men but they haven't said I love you to many people. Even in the past it took courage to say, despite what it looked like with their calm expressions. But saying I love you didn't come naturally to either.

Today the two lay in Haruhiko's large bed. Keiichi always preferred to be at the older's house because he was lazy when it came to tidying up all the things he read or wore.

The two lay with their arms around each other. Keiichi's face was pressed into the warmth of Haruhiko's chest, while Haruhiko pressed his nose into the younger's hair and gently nuzzled it.

Silence was all around them except for the sound of a grandfather clock somewhere in the room, and their own soft breathing. These moments were what made their relationship very sweet and peaceful.

But speaking up to say I love you would be nice. But it probably wasn't going to happen any time soon. . .

Keiichi moved enough so he could lift his chin and look at Haruhiko, whom gave him a questioning look. "You love me, right?"

Haruhiko couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows. His response was a simple nod.

Keiichi sighed and rested his head back on the pillow that was his boyfriend's chest. "Alright. Just making sure.. Sorry."

". . . Why are my feeling toward you suddenly so important?"

". . . Do you remember ever saying. . You know. . Those words?"

". . . Good point. I don't remember."

"Exactly."

Haruhiko pulled out of the snuggling and sat up. "I don't remember you saying it to me, either."

Keiichi sat up after him. "Do you just want me to say it willynilly, so it's useless? I don't know when to say it, Haruhiko. ." He looked away and sighed. "What's wrong with us?"

Haruhiko leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the other's cheek. "Nothing. We're just not used to having to say it. It's OK, anyway. We both know how we feel about each other, right?"

Keiichi looked at the older, a small smile forming on his lips. ". . . Yeah. Right." He leaned in and their lips met in the warmth of a kiss before he pulled from it and laid back down. They returned to their cuddling position.

". . Keiichi?"

"Yes, Haruhiko?"

"Aishiteru."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of this chapter? I hope I captured the cuteness I hope to give with these two. I ship it hard now, OMG XD<strong>

**Tell me in a review what you think, I read them all.**


	74. 70

_"If you get lonely, you have my number and email. Don't hesitate to contact me. I'll wake up, or make everyone stop practice. I don't care where I am.. Just. I want to keep in touch, Taka."_

_"Don't worry, Josh. I'll send an email when you get on the plane, so when you get there you'll have someone to complain about the plane food and people on it."_

_"Awesome.."_

_Silence crossed between the two, lingering in what felt like forever. It was broken in a few minutes._

_"Listen, I'm sorry about leaving, but-"_

_"Please just go, Josh. You're going to miss the plane."_

_". . . Right. . . Bye, Taka. I'll reply to the email when I get to the hotel they have booked for me."_

_"Alright."_

_He watched as the blond turned and walked throught he terminal to make his way to his plane, on his way to fly far away, leaving what became his home in Japan, and the people that loved him. _

_Taka rushed to a window and watched the plane take off down the runway. He felt regret wash over him as the plane lifted into the air and flew away, to make it's next stop in getting closer to Josh's final desination., far away from him._

_He could feel a wetness starting to roll down his cheeks as he managed a small whisper while he gazed out after the plane._

_"Koishiteru, Josh."_

Taka blinked his eyes repeatedly. He had the dream again. The one replaying what happened a few months so when Josh left. It kept haunting him of how he didn't get to say those words to him before he left. But it was too late. And saying it through email would mean nothing. They barely replied to each other that much anymore anyway. Or at least Josh did. Taka put everything aside just to reply. He has even stay up for hours into the night until he of that one good night next he wanted, no needed.

The teen looked to his clock. He had to get ready for school. Oh, what joy.

Taka got dressed in his uniform. Black slacks, a white long sleeved button up shirt, and a tie of his choice, a dark lue one. And for a spefial touch, he wore his black needed the beanie, though. It was a gift from when he turned ten. It was the first birthday gift Josh was able to give him, because he and his mom always were tight on money. Taka always took great care of it, not wanting it to get messed up, even if it was just an accessory.

Taka grabbed his backpack up by the strap and made his way downstairs. The girls were already dressed for school and eating. Even Chou looked less irritated than him.

He took a seat with the girls after making a piece of toast. He looked at them, and their uniforms. Black skirts and long sleeve white button ups. They had the choice of a tie or bowties. Chou wore a black tie, and for a special touch always wore her favorite skull earrings. Shinju wore a very bright and colourful bowtie, matching the baby blue one in her hair and the many bracelets she liked to wear.

"Taka-niichan," He looked to Chou when she spoke up. "You look like shit. Did you stay up late waiting for an email again?"

He gave a simple growl for an answer then stuffed his mouth with a bite of toast. Chou rolled her eyes. "I thought so.." She stood up and washed her plate, and put it away. She turned and leaned against a counter. "I think... You should just stop." She held up a hand. "Before you go off on me, let me say more... Please. I think it's for your own good."

Taka rolled his eyes. But he stayed quiet to allow his blonde sister to speak.

"All this waiting for Josh is stressing you out. Do you really think you an wait forever for him, and keep doing this to yourself?"

"I'm not doing anything, Chou. You know how devoted I am to him. I'm-"

"Desperate to keep the relationship together? I would say so." Chou narrowed her eyes. "Let's face it. You're just wanting to keep that claim on the boy you loved in primary school. Now it's just getting sad."

Taka stood up. "Shut up, Chou. You know very well that isn't it. Me and Josh have known each other since primary school, that is true, but do you not remember how many years I have devoted to making friends with him? He had no other friends until I came along, and yes, we did end up dating, but that lasted years! I'm not letting some distance keep me from the guy I love!"

Chou gripped at the counter behind her as her brother stepped closer to her.

Taka narrowed his eyes. "How would you feel if Ichigo were to suddenly move away, hm? You've been dating for quite some time as well." He watched the sadness of the thought cloud over her expression. "Exactly. So keep that mouth of yours shut and don't tell me what to do. You're not mom or papa. You're only my sister." He stepped back and took his backpack up then headed out of their penthouse.

Shinju walked over and set a hand on Chou's shoulder. "You tried to help, Chou-neechan. He just doesn't want to let go yet. Give him time to realize it's hurting him."

Chou looked warily at the other girl. "Yeah, but now he surely will hate me for weeks. I can see all the things he will do to avoid me going through my head."

Shinju offered a smile. "He can't exactly avoid his science partner. Then he'll ail the class."

Chou smiled. "Good point. Now let's go. I promised someone I would meet them at the gates of school." Shinju nods and grabs her bag, and they head out to school.


	75. 71

"I'm home."

"Welcome back!"

Shinobu rushed to the door and accepted the arms that went around his waist in a hug, and he returned it by kneeling up on his toes best he could without feeling a pain in his lower stomach, where stitch marks were still sore.

Miyagi pulled from the hug after kissing the brunette on top of his head. "Where's Ryo?"

"I just laid him down for his nap. We did a lot today."

"What could you have done with a newborn?"

"Well.. I might have played music while I danced around and cleaned. I caught him smiling a few times. You should have seen the cuteness! Oh, I have some pictures on my camera, let me go get it-"

"Shinobu," Miyagi chuckled. "I'm so glad to see you like this. So happy and full of energy."

Shinobu smiled. "How can I not be? Having Ryo has made me so happy, it's a bit overwhelming."

"I can tell." Miyagi says and he heads for the nursery. "Mind if I go visit the little one? I'll try not to wake him."

"Go see your son as you please." The younger says and does a little wave of his hands to gesture Miyagi keep going. "Just be extra careful!"

"Will do."

The ravenette went into the nursery room and found Ryo was awake in his crib, playing with his feet. It made him chuckle. Their son was adorable. "Hey, little one. Papa's home." He reached in and offered a hand to Ryo, and his fingers were grabbed and played with. Miyagi smiled. "Nice to see you too."

Ryo looked up at Miyagi with grey eyes, like Shinobu has, and he held on tightly to one of the man's fingers with one of is small baby hands.

Miyagi carefully scoops the infant into his arms and cradles him close to his chest. He still couldn't believe the miracle of them managing to have one child. Sure, he would have understood if they couldn't have any kids because of.. Well, all the miscarriages.. But now that they did have a child he couldn't believe the happiness he felt. Being a father was already great.

"Dear," Shinobu peeked his head into the room. "Hey! Did you wake him?" He walked over and kissed the top of Ryo's head. "I told you not to, Miyagi."

The older furrowed his eyebrows. "In my defense, he was already awake when I was in here. Thank you very much."

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I came to ask what you wanted for dinner."

Miyagi thought a moment. "... You've stopped making cabbage for a while now. How about something with that? You used to cook that stuff a lot when we of together."

Shinobu's cheeks flushed in pink. "Because I barely knew how to cook. But alright. I'll cook something with cabbage." He leaned up just enough to meet Miysagi halfway for a small kiss. Then he looked down at Ryo. "...Do you think he'll remember that?"

The older rolled his eyes, smiling. "He's too young, I think. But you shouldn't worry. If he does remember, he can remember us being madly in love."

The younger furrowed his eyebrows. "...I'm gonna go make dinner." He left the room, flustered.

Miyagi watched his partner leave the room then looked back to Ryo. Ryo looked back at him, blinking big grey eyes. The man kissed him on top of the head and placed him back in the crib. "Try to actually sleep now, little one. Before your mama gets mad that you haven't rested enough." He watched as the baby let a soft yawn out the before he knew it, was holding onto one of his stuffed animals and asleep. Miyagi smiled. "Sweet dreams." He left the nursery and went to check on how dinner was coming along.


	76. 72

Akihiko knew it was a silly thing to do. But he looked over Misaki's shoulder while he was texin anyway. He saw something about _She's so sweet when you get to know her, the argument you had at the baby shower can be pushed aside_. He furrowed his eyebrows. Now who was Misaki trying to set up? Not that he was against it. He was surprised how well his brother and Keiichi were for each other, he would admit. Akihiko looked to who the text was addressed to and frowned.

_Aikawa._

"Hey! Give me back my phone!" Misaki turned to face his husband and reached out to try and grab the object in question.

Akihiko shook his head in refusal. "Who are you trying to set her up with?"

Misaki frowned. "I'm not trying to set them up! I'm trying to get them to be friends under request of someone."

Akihiko arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

Misaki smiled sheepishly. "Your cousin, Kaoruko. . ."

Silence passed between them awkwardly for a moment as the blond considered this. He didn't think of his cousin as the type to suddenly just want to be friends with someone. Especially Aikawa. He remembered that they have met each other a times. They always argued about who 'shipped' him and Misaki more. The last time they did it was the baby shower, and they were pretty close to fist fighting.

Akihiko handed the phone back to his husband. "You may go back to making them friends. But I'm still suspicious."

Misaki rolls his eyes and laughs. "Don't be! Both girls can be such sweethearts, they just don't know how to with each other, it seems..." He sweatdrops. "Eh.. I hope I can do well with them. Another argument isn't what I need."

Akihiko shrugs. "If you ever need help with either, come to me. I know how to handle them both very well."

The brunette nods and opens his text back up, smiling when reading one that just arrived to him. "Is your cousin Bisexual?" He asks and looks up at the blond with a small grin.

The blond furrows. "...What?"

Misaki shows the text off from Kaoruko. "She wants me to ask Aikawa if she's still single, so they could meet up for coffee!" He let out a soft squeal. "Ooh! I can set these two up, like I did for your brother and-"

"Misaki, no."

He blinked and looked back up at Akihiko. "Why not?"

"Let Kaoruko get in a relationship on her own, if she is interested. You're not Cupid."

Misaki sighs. "Eh, I know... But I wish I was. Then you would let me give them both a kick toward Love!"

"Calm down."

"Make me."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, slowly smirking.

Misaki gulped. "Uh... Oh! I think I hear Manami calling for me! I best check on her!" He ran off upstairs.

Akhiko watches him run away and laughs. "Now I can tell Aikawa and Kaoruko each others true good traits." He got out his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of this chapter? <strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**

**Oh... And my Tablet is broke so I won't be on Skype or here much, since I will be on the family computer. I actually updated this while my mom was napping. QvQ**

**I'll try to get freetime to update as well as I can!**


	77. 73

**I had a sort of funny idea for a short chapter with Hiroki and Misaki, before we go off to celebrate my Birthday. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"The library of the school I used to work at."<p>

"... Seriously?"

"Yeah! But what about you?"

"... Hm... I don't know. A train, maybe?"

Hiroki nods his head. "That sounds like a weird place to do it, but knowing your husband it was probably way more romantic than it sounds. Am I right?"

Misaki blushes softly, but he nods. "It really was... But you and your husband.. A school library? Couldn't someone have walked in?"

The older brunette shook his head. "The school was closed. And good thing, too. I think I caused a huge scene just with two of us, with all the book throwing I did and my yelling. I wasn't a pretty sight."

The younger brunette laughs. "Really? You always have such a temper with him, poor Nowaki. But.. You don't throw books anymore, right..? Because that is pretty scary."

Hiroki smiles. He shakes his head.

"Ok, good."

"... Well, sometimes.. And Hinata picked a throwing habit up over the years when she gets mad, but I don't know for sure when it comes to Kawa. He doesn't seem to get mad a lot. He's like Nowaki. Sweet, cuddly, clingy."

"Aw. Does he do the thing? Like Nowaki?"

Hiroki raises an eyebrow in question.

Misaki rolls his eyes. "You know?" He put on a cute smile and swayed his head. "Hiro-san, Hiro-san!"

Hiroki's cheeks flushed red. "Oh yeah. That thing... No, Kawa just goes Mama, mama, and gives me a big doe-eyed look."

"So basically the same thing but with Mama?"

"... Yeah."

Silence.

Misaki sighs. "... So. A library. Was the ground a pain to do it on?"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**Please tell me in a review! I read them all!  
><strong>


	78. 74

Manami sat in the living room with the girls, whom were both trying to show their aunt different things. Chou was trying to show a really cute moment in the book she was reading and Shinju was trying to show off something she made at her job at the tailor shop. Manami found it sweet that both wanted to share their interest with her.

"I think that is just darling, keep me updated if more cute things happen, OK?" Manami told Chou.

"Ooh! It's very colourful. It looks cozy, too! What a fashion designer you are!" Manami told Shinju.

Both girls were content with what they were told.

Manami sat back and placed a hand on her baby bump. Moving in with Misaki and Akihiko has been nothing but good for her since... _His_ passing away. They were all so kind to each other and everyone seemed so worried of her and the baby.

"Manami," Misaki walked downstairs, a happy looking Sora in his arms. "I just called Doctor Kamijou."

"That was your maternity doctor, right?"

"Mhm. He said he'd be more than glad to tell you the gender of your baby."

"Really? Oh, that would be great! I'm really curious if it will be a boy or a girl."

"Want me to call again and get you an appointment with him?"

"If it wouldn't be a bother. I'll give you gas money to get to the hospital if that helps."

Misaki shook his head. He looked at Sora and let him play with his hand. "Don't worry about it, we're family."

Manami smiled. "Thank you."

Misaki nodded then looked at the girls, whom both looked antsy to show their aunt something. "Well excuse me, go along with having her attention. I'm going to go feed Sora his lunch." He turned his back to them and headed for the kitchen. Both girls were already showing stuff off to their female relative.

* * *

><p><strong>What did think?<br>**

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**

**And now you can vote for the gender of Manami's baby before they find out it's gender. You only have a few chapters to put in a boy or girl (once at that) so get it in while you can!**


	79. 75

"Shut up, the game is starting!"

"Calm down. It's just Futbal."

"... Shut up. It's Futbal."

"Taka, don't say that to your sister."

"Yes, mama."

They were all huddled up in the living room at Haruhiko's house for the big soccer game. It was Josh's first actual game and , mostly because of Taka, they couldn't miss it.

Taka sat closest to the television screen. He sat with his knees hugged to his chest.

Somewhere along the way he got a Skype call from Josh and they talked about their lack of talking. Taka told him everything was going to be ok. He even asked how would the blond feel about breaking up. Even if just for a little bit. Josh started crying during the call and didn't stop until he was assured they were still together and Taka wouldn't cheat on him. Both were still very committed to loving each other. Josh was just really busy and his agent gave him little time to socialize out of practice.

So they were still together and Taka would get a few random texts or emails a week from Josh telling him how much he loved him and how he wanted to visit him when his season was over. Taka missed him a lot and wished the season was over already.

Soon the game started and everyone watched the screen. Though no one paid as much attention as Taka was.

The game ended, and Taka called Josh immediately. They talked for a few moments before Josh had to go to talk with the couch.

"He did pretty good." Akihiko says once Taka comes back. "But then again, Josh has always been athletic."

"I know. He's great." Taka says and smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<br>**

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	80. 76

Shinju furrowed her eyebrows.

"They're at it. Again."

Manami listens for a moment before uncomfortably shrugging. "Eh.. What your sister and Ichigo-san do together is none of our business. Try going back to your show, and ignore their sounds. OK?"

Shinju sighs, but agrees with her aunt. She looks back at the game show their watching and tries to focus on it. But the two only seem to be getting louder and louder. Shinju can't help but cringe. She whimpers and covers her ears, feeling uncomfortable. Manami sees her discomfort and frowns.

"Shinju, do you even know what they're doing up there?"

"Yes.. Mama gave me the talk after I started to get my.. _Visitor_. But I still don't like it. It's an icky thing and they need to stop it..!"

Manami shakes her head. "Shinju, they 're two teenagers in love. That's going to happen. Haven't you done anything like that with your girlfriend?"

"No, ma'am. I'm still a virgin. The most me and Hikari do is kiss lips. And even then there is never any tongue."

"You mean you've never- Oh! I'm so sorry. I thought all of you triplets have had- Oh my, forgive me. You are such a good girl for not losing it so quick."

Shinju shrugs, her gaze going hands as she starts fiddling with them. "Yeah. But.. It's ok... To be curious, right? I mean-" She bites her lip, feeling a deep warmness come to her cheeks. She knew she was blushing now. "It seems like everyone but me is having it. It's weird, like I feel like I'm that odd person for not having it yet.."

Manami frowns. She scoots over and wraps an arm around her niece. "Don't think like that. You're a wonderful teen and your purity only helps show just how wonderful you are, being able to wait when everyone else isn't. You should be proud of that. And I'm sure your girlfriend appreciates it, right? She might want to wait to have such a special moment with you."

Shinju leans her head on her aunt's shoulder, certain things coming to her mind, and how she knew why Hikari dressed as a boy. She made light fist. "... Yeah. I don't doubt that." She looks up at Manami, forcing a smile. "Thanks. You're really helpful."

"No problem, Shinju. I'm more than glad to talk with you."

The two looked back at the TV.

"I don't hear them anymore."

"Good. I was about to go tell Misaki to interrupt them."

They high fived while still looking at the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<br>**

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	81. 77

Misaki walked down the sidewalk behind the baby stroller that held Sora inside, while he happily babbled away and played with the teddy bear Shinju made him. Misaki stop the carriage near a cafe so he can fix the roof of the stroller, so poor little Sora doesn't get sunburn. While he was at it he didn't notice a woman catching a glimpse of the baby's eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" The woman put down her coffee and made her way over. "Sir, may I see the baby's eyes? I've never seen anything like it before!"

Misaki furrows his eyebrows, shifting uncomfortably on his feet a few times. "... Ok.. But don't scare him. He's a sensitive little fellow."

The woman nods as she gently pulls the roof of the stroller back. "... Wow.. Green and purple.. Truly unbelievable." She looks up and looks at Misaki's eyes for a moment before looking back to Sora in his stroller, whom stared at her with curiosity. He liked meeting new people. "He's a beautiful baby, sir.. I'm guessing he gets the purple eye from your wife?"

Misaki inhaled sharply. "... Eh, not exactly. He gets it from his other father, actually.. I'm kind of the.. Um, wife, in the relationship."

The woman looked up at him oddly. Then she started to laugh. "Oh! I get it. You used a surrogate mother. She did well, giving you such a beautiful baby."

He bit his tongue back. Misaki didn't want to explain to this woman that he gave birth to his children himself. No woman needed.

Misaki feigns a smile and puts the stroller roof back on. "Yeah. Sure. Now please move out the way. We were headed out to the tailor shop one of my triplets worked at." He held onto the stroller once more than made his way past her and walked away. He looked down into the stroller.  
>"Dammit. I made and birthed you. Women think too much about their own bodies. Guys can have wombs, too."<p>

"Da..."

Misaki stopped and knelt in front of the carriage. "What was that, Sora?" It sounded like he was trying to say something.

Sora giggles, holding tightly to his teddy bear. "Da... It!"

Misaki furrowed.

Sora kept trying to say it. "Da..it! Dam..it! Dammit!"

Misaki covers his mouth. His first word!

Wait. Oh no. His first word.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!  
><strong>

**And don't forget to vote for the gender of Manami's baby if you haven't already. Only a few chapters left!**


	82. 78

**Here is a chapter with a lot of character development for Kawa. Paranormal warning!**

* * *

><p>"Don't sit there."<p>

Hinata looked up from her book just as she was about to sit at the kitchen table for breakfast. Her little brother, Kawa, suddenly looked up very worriedly at her and told her not to take a seat in her usual spot. The brunette puts her book down and stares at her sibling with deep blue eyes.

"Why not? It's my favourite seat, and you know that well."

Kawa looks at the seat, looking concerned. "Well.. There is a person there. And it would be rude for you to sit on him."

Hinata looked confused at him. "Do you... Have an imaginary now, little brother?"

The younger furrows. He shakes his head. "No.. He's really there. His name is Rei. He used to live here in our house before us."

Now she looked at her brother like he was a mental patient. "Oh.. OK, well.. I'm just going to check on mom. Make sure he's not being bugged by the cat or anything-" She quickly turned on her heels and hurried to find Hiroki and tell him what was up.

In a few minutes he was by Hinata's side in the kitchen while he talked to Kawa about this whole 'Rei' person thing.

"Kawa, I'm going to ask you a few things about this... Rei guy."

"Go ahead, mama. He's still sitting here with me. He's very kind so I don't think that will be a problem. Right, Rei-Kun?" Kawa looks over at the empty seat his sister tried to sit in before. He smiles and looks back at his mother. "Yep. He agrees to answer your questions!"

Hiroki watched with an unsettling feeling. He tried to ignore it and went on with his plans. "Well... How long as he been here?"

Kawa looked at the seat once more for a minute then looked back at Hiroki. "He was here a few years before you and papa ever moved in. Rei says he lived with his mommy and daddy."

"His... Mommy and daddy?" Now Hiroki was a little worried where Kawa's imagination was going. "Son, how old is he?"

Kawa didn't need to look at the seat now. "Well... Depends. Do you want the age he is supposed to be, or the age he was when he died."

"... When he died..?"

"He's four, then."

Hiroki and Hinata both tense up. Had Kawa been alone too much with a wild imagination? Surely that was the case. He was only twelve, after all. And this was getting a little creepy.

"He's only four?" Hinata asks now. "But... That is much too young to die."

"Not if you have an abusive father that beats you to death on one of his drunken nights." Kawa says. His voice is flat, serious. He looks at the chair and suddenly looks very worried. "No, no! Don't cry, Rei-Kun! Nothing was your fault.. I promise with all my heart... Mhm, I really do promise. Of course."

The preteen looks up when he hears the pattering of footsteps. His sister ran away from him, but Hiroki was still there. And he looked very worried for his son.

Hiroki takes a step forward and kneels beside the chair Kawa sits in. This couldn't be just his imagination now. "Kawa, I want to know... How long have you been able to see this boy?"

The boy looks down and fiddles with his thumbs. "... A long time. But he doesn't really like other people, so it wasn't until recently that he said he was OK with you guys knowing about him. Rei-Kun thinks all you guys are nice, and he likes how papa is really nice and never drunk."

Hiroki listened quietly before standing up. He gently kisses Kawa on top of his black hair. "OK, baby boy. As long as you're not getting hurt talking to this Rei boy, I hope you keep him good company."

"Thanks, mama. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kawa. Now finish up your breakfast. You have school."

"Mama-"

"No arguing. Learning is important and you know that."

Kawa huffs as he takes up a large amount of ramen onto his fork. "Yes sir."

"That's my good boy." Hiroki praises him before walking off to go collect Hinata to go to school as well.

Kawa stared down at his fork until he heard the voice of a boy younger than him trying to get his attention. He looked up at the chair. Rei sat in the chair, hugging away at a plush pig that looked a little torn and had some red stains on it in random looking places. "Yes, Rei-Kun?" He asks the little boy no one else seems to see.

Rei looks at him with plain white eyes and a gentle smile on his pale lips. "Thank you for being so kind to me." He says, voice quiet. He moves a piece of his messy dark blue hair away behind a scarred ear. "Your family all seems to be very nice.. I like them."

"They are very nice. I'm glad you like them." Kawa says. He gets up and walks over to the chair and opens his arms up. It might look like he is wrapping his arms around air, but he knows he is hugging someone. And they were hugging right back.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!  
><strong>


	83. 79

He looks at his phone.

He sees an email, and sighs, thinking it is spam.

Until he sees the name it is from;

Connor Fowley.

Quickly he opens the email with an excitement, but soon his excitement fades away and he is left with tears in his eyes.

_Connor is missing. We're first trying to see if any of his friends know where he is._  
><em>Please contact us at XXX-XXX-XXXX if you have any information on him! <em>

_- Mr & Mrs. Fowley_

He sets his phone down and sits on the edge of his bed as the message sinks in. For months he had been wanting to get an email or text from him. But when he finally does get it, it's his parents. Saying Connor is missing.

"Kawa?"

He looks up only to see it was a pair of blue eyes the same as his, but from the taller ravenette that he called:

"Papa.."

Nowaki hurries over with open arms only to practically tackled when Kawa jumps up and buries his face against his ribs.

"Connor... Gone... Email..."

Nowaki rubs gently at Kawa's back as he lets him cry into his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<br>**

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	84. 80

He couldn't get it off his mind.

He left so suddenly.

He felt like he was missing something when he left Japan months ago.

He was back for it and his parents thought he went missing.

"Please, take me to this address." The ginger tells a cab driver in the best Japanese he could. He tells the address and their off for the building he needed to get to.

He hurried to pay before jumping out the cab and hurrying up the steps to get to where he felt he left something.

**Knock knock.**

It took a moment before a familiar ravenette answered the door, and the shorty was instantly brought into a tight against the redhead's chest. Shock settled in and the ravenette looked up to see who it was and relief washed over him. He buried his face back in the redhead's ribs and hugged him back tighter. He could feel tears welling up in his blue eyes just as the other's green ones were looking down at him with a happiness.

_"I missed you so much, Connor."_ The ravenette managed in a gentle sniffle.

_"No need to cry."_ The redhead says. He kneels down and wipes the tears from the younger's eyes. _"I forgot.. To say goodbye. I'm sorry."_

Kawa raises his head and looks up at him._ "... It... It's OK."_ He felt a sinking in his chest at the realization that he wasn't here for what he dreamed of. There would be no love confession or sweet kisses shared in the threshold. Just an apology for not saying Goodbye months before. Kawa puts on a brave smile despite it. _"Please, don't be a stranger. Come in."_ He moved out of the way.

Connor walks in and takes his shoes off, putting them with the other ones he saw by the door in a neat row. He looks around, not seeing much but a snow white cat on a sofa staring at him with curiosity. _"Kawa, where's your family? By now I would have been bombarded by your mom."_

Kawa shuts the door after himself. _"Mama is actually in his and papa's room. He's going through some of his old books to see which ones he wants to read again or give to Hinata."_

The redhead nods. _"Cool. Can I go say Hello real quick? I don't want to be rude and come by without greeting your mom."_

Kawa smiles, finding it sweet of how considerate Connor is to his family. "_I'll go with you."_

The younger grabbed Connor's hand -ignoring the small spark he felt while doing so- and went with him down a hallway to his parents' bedroom. Hiroki was sitting crisscrossed on the bed staring intently at a row of books he organized. He looked up when he noticed them walk in, shock coming to his face when seeing who was with Kawa.

"Connor-Kun.." Hiroki began to stand from the bed and walked over, arms open for what seemed like a hug. "Bastard!" He balled a hand into a fist and swung it toward the redhead. Connor quickly back away, not understanding why he was being aimed at.

"Mama, stop! You have no reason to be hitting him like this." Kawa says to his mother with a slight irritation, but does not raise his voice a lot. He turns to Connor and grabs his hand again before hurrying out of the room with him. Once they were in the living room again, he let go of his hand and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "... I'm sorry."

Connor kneels down some to be eye level with him. _"What's wrong? I don't speak the best Japanese._"

Kawa looked up at him, tears welling up in his big blue eyes. _"I'm sorry.. Mama is probably still mad at you for how upset I was when you left.."_

Connor frowns. He brings a hand to Kawa's cheek and gently uses his thumb to wipe the tears away. _"But there was no reason for you to be that upset... Right? You knew I was just visiting with my parents."_

The ravenette went silent. He wondered if he should tell him how he felt. By now he knew he had little to lose. Connor would just have to leave Japan again.

Kawa looks up at him. _"... Connor."_

_"... Yes, Kawa?"_

_"I... I'm in love with you."_

A sudden silence fills the air. It wasn't broken until Connor burst into a fit of laughter.

_"In love with me? Oh, that's rich! Now what was the real reason?"_

Kawa knew by now he couldn't control his actions. His bottom lip quivered and he felt his cheeks heating up in anger. He stood straighter and jabbed a finger against the Irish male's chest. _"What the Hell do you mean?! I loved you for so long now it hurt just to think of you, you pompous jerk! I spent hours crying in my bed at night wishing you would come back, but nooo, you didn't until just recently when I got a damn message from your parents, saying you're missing!"_He pauses for a moment to catch his breath. He stares daggers at Connor and begins again. _"I love you, Connor Fowely. And it hurts a lot, but I do... You don't have to feel the same way, but please... Acknowledge my feelings."_

He stares into green eyes that are staring right back at him in what he thought was about to be disgust until he heard the small laugh.

Connor brings a hand to his mouth. _"Wow.. Now I'm embarrassed."_ He softly laughs into the palm of his hand. _"I didn't think you were telling the truth, actually. You're still more than six years younger than me, but you speak like you're older... I'm amazed by you, Kawa Kamijou."_

Kawa felt his heartbeat quickening and his kneed begin to feel like Jello. _"Really?"_ He asks with hope showing in his quiet voice. /"Anything else you want to say to me..?" He asks, just wanting his confession to be returned.

Connor offers a smile. A sympathetic one. _"I'm afraid so, I'm not gay, Kawa."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>What did you think? <em>**

**_Tell me in a review, I read them all. 3_**

**_And you still have one chapter before Manami's baby gender is found out! Vote boy or girl while you still can!  
><em>**


	85. 81

**From one vote given by QueenFan16, Manami's baby gender is now to be revealed.**

**Please no complaints if you don't like it.**

* * *

><p>Manami crossed one leg over the other then the other way around, anxiously moving and squirming in the waiting room as she was waiting to be seen by Doctor Kamijou. The person accompanying her, Akihiko, was trying his best by coming up with silly little stories to relieve her nerves, but none of them worked.<p>

Not even the really cute but familiar sounding one with a blond rabbit falling for a black kitty, only for him to find a mate and the poor rabbit to end up with the kitty 's young brown haired sibling, whom he ended up loving much more and having little bunny-kittens with and living happily ever after.

"Usagi," Manami looks over at him with a soft frown. "Are you sure about this doctor?"

"Of course. I would only recommend a person I trusted with my own children for yours." Akihiko says. He reaches out and gently sets a hand on her round stomach. "The little one is in safe hands. Nowaki would do nothing to hurt a child, trust me." Still seeing the hesitance on her face, he adds: "He has two children of his own, and if he could convince his husband, he would have many more. Probably ten or more."

Manami laughed. "Wow. He really does love children, doesn't he?"

He nods.

"That does ware down some concerns." She sighs. "But... Still-"

"Takahashi, Manami."

"Come on, that's you." Akihiko stood and helped her up.

Manami huffs and goes with the nurse and Akihiko to the room they were meeting doctor Kamijou in.

They waited only a minute or so before Nowaki walked in holding a folder. "Hello, Akihiko. Good to see you." He looked to the woman and gave her a friendly smile. "You're Manami-San, right? Nice too meet you! Today I'll be telling you if your baby is a boy or girl."

"Thank you, Doctor Kamijou." Manami says.

They go on with things. Manami lays back with her shirt lifted to expose her stomach while Nowaki puts the cold gel on her round belly. Akihiko sat beside Manami and supportivly held her hand.

Nowaki got the ultrasound ready then he lightly pressed it on her stomach, showing her what was in her womb.

Manami covered her mouth. "My baby." She sniffled, starting to feel overcome with emotions. She looked over when she felt her hand being squeezed. Sheepishly she flashed a smile at Akihiko and tries not to get too worked up.

"Now just for finding the gender out." Nowaki looks at her with an excited spark in his eyes. He loved this part of his job. "Are you ready for the news?"

She quickly nodded her head.

For a little less than a minute they sat in silence, awaiting the news before Nowaki chose to spoke up. "Ah, it seems you're going to be having a little.. Girl."

"A.. A girl?" Manami asks, her eyes wide with surprise. She covers her face with her hands, trying to mask the happy tears starting to swell up in her eyes. "I hope I can pick a good name for a girl... Akihiko! You and Misaki have beautiful girl names. Pearl and Butterfly. You will help me name my child, right?"

Akihiko silently nods his head, a smile on his lips.

Manami takes her attention to the doctor that told her the news as she beamed a smile of happiness. "Thank you, Doctor Kamijou, for telling me I am going to mother a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<br>**

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	86. 82 1-3

Emerald green met with sapphire blue.

Slender hands ran through long orange hair tied in a ponytail and lightly freckled hands rested on thin hips.

"A... Are you sure about this?... It's can't be undone."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure."

_**Three days before.**_

Kawa sits in class. He listens in silence to everyone talking about an upcoming dance the school was hosting in a few days. People were all asking others out and planning out the night, while he sulked on the fact that he wasn't going to the dance because he would be without a date. The only person he would want to date was renting out an apartment until he felt like going back to Ireland, despite his parents begging him to come back.

"Yo, Kamijou-Kun." One of his classmates stands in front of his desk and looms over him with a fair tallness. "You planning to go, or is someone still too depressed to get someone's attention?"

Kawa looks up at his peer. He blinks blankly at him. "... I'm happy. Why do you think I may be depressed?"

"You're antisocial and never smile."

"No... I just don't like to socialize much, I don't intend to be hostile to anyone... And a smile doesn't mean someone is happy. Remember how last year's music teacher always smiled before committing suicide by hanging themselves in the janitors closet? They left their shoes right outside the door.."

"You're fucking dark... Good luck ever getting a date!"

Kawa watched his peer walk off to join friends. He sighed and looked out the classroom window. The Sakura trees were so bright and sweet. He wondered if anyone could bring themselves to dislike it. He couldn't think of any reason they could.

The school bell rings, signalling the end of the day. Kawa collects his stuff and leaves. He was greeted by a smiling redhead. He felt his heartbeat speed up

Ever since he came back, Connor had been coming to the school to walk him home. He would just quietly listen to Kawa talk about his day in detail. From his frustration about all the work they had to do - To what he ate for lunch. It meant a lot to Kawa for one reason and that reason only: Connor knew he was in love with him but didn't push away. He treated him with the same kindness he had before he left.

"And now there is going to be a dance in a few days. Everyone is gathering up someone to date, while I am just awkwardly sitting in a corner being awkward me."

Connor gives him a small sympathetic smile. They stopped when they got to the Kamijou home. They shared a warm hug before parting and Connor began leaving to head to his apartment down the street.

Kawa silently watched him begin his walk. Knowing why exactly, he called out and stopped him. "Oi, Connor. Have any plans tonight?"

The redhead stopped and looked back at him. He smiled. "No. Why?"

"Um... Well, tonight at my house is Make your own Dinner night.. I can make us some ramen and we can watch movies in my room."

"That does sound like fun. OK. I'll stay." Connor agrees.

The two head inside into the home, taking their shoes off then heading into the kitchen. Kawa looked a little distracted for a moment and stared at a chair before smiling and nodding his head, then continuing on with making their ramen. Connor chose not to question it. Not now at least.

The older redhead took a seat at the kitchen table and silently watched the raven haired younger cook their dinner. He was like a little house-husband in that moment and Connor smiled to himself, imagining Kawa in a little apron and nothing but one of his Irish flag T-shirts that would surely be very baggy on him...

Connor smacks his palm to his face in hopes to get that image from his head. He was straight. He had girls at home wanting to date him and he was sure he wanted to date some of them, too. Or so he thought before he began getting conflicted with himself on the inside, ever since Kawa confessed his feelings.

He knew he wanted to stay close with the raven haired preteen, but he wasn't sure how close he was willing to be now will all the thoughts swimming around in his brain. It was very confusing. Some of his thoughts he was sure were illegal.

"Go ahead and pick a movie out." Kawa suddenly says. He looks over his shoulder and flashes a smile that Connor feels oddly fluttery when receiving it.

The ginger hurries to get up and go to pick a movie out. In the rush he was in he fell a few times over his own long legs and he could hear Kawa's gentle laughing. The sound was music to his ears.

A moment later the two sit in Kawa's bedroom upstairs seated on beanbags. They were watching a funny Drama that the ravenette's parents owned on DVD. It had English subtitles, too, so Connor was able to know what they said. They ate away at ramen and laughed away at the funny Drama.

Afterward they washed their dishes and returned to Kawa's room, Connor agreeing to stay the night which lead to them staying up talking. Connor lay on a cushy pallet on the floor, laying in his boxers as pajamas. Kawa lay up in his bed in sweatpants and a T-shirt that hung on his figure.

They talked about things they liked doing. Kawa spoke of writing novels and short stories; Connor spoke of drawing and the pictures he hoped to create. They both encouraged each other to do their best before they grew quiet and soon they both were asleep.

In the morning it was the repeated opening and shutting of dresser drawers that awoke Connor and to his alarm he found Kawa in his boxers trying to find something to wear that day. His milky pale body more exposed than he had ever seen before. He just knew his freckled cheeks must have been flaring bright red. Kawa looked over at him and smiled.

"Morning." The raven haired walked over and knelt beside Connor's pallet. "Did I wake you?"

The redhead finds himself looking a little more than he should at Kawa's body. Flawless neck, dainty shoulders, two tiny pink nubs for nipples on his chest, and his flat stomach and hips that looked a little more curved than they should for a male. He quickly looks up and meets with shining blue eyes and he laughs nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I should be up, anyway." Connor gets out of his pallet and suddenly feels more exposed than he should. Having slept in his boxers now felt like a bad decision.

Kawa stands up, giving Connor the opportunity to eye the slender legs he had. The raven haired makes his way to his dresser and takes out a shirt, putting it on. It was a long sleeved forest green shirt, snug against his form and Connor could tell it was for a girl. Kawa goes to his closet and slides on a pair of jeans.

"I'm guessing you have to wear your clothes from yesterday?" Kawa asks as he walks over to the redhead then kneels down to collect the pile of Connor's clothes from beside his pallet. He stood and handed it to him. "I would offer you clean clothes, but I think you would only fit my papa's clothes."

"That's alright." Connor smiles. "I'm fine with wearing these clothes until I get back to the apartment."

Kawa nods, then suddenly frowns and furrows his eyebrows. "Don't you have work today?"

"Not until noon."

"Alright... Let's eat breakfast then head to your place. I can stay one night with you, I'm sure."

_It was Saturday._


	87. 82 2-3

Breakfast went by smoothly. Kawa and Connor ate across from each other and they were joined by Rin, the pure white cat, coming and rubbing against Connor's leg in a friendly way. The redhead reached down to pet her behind the ears and caused the feline to happily purr.

After breakfast they washed their dishes then they went into the living room. They found Hinata and her girlfriend sitting back to back with their noses in books.

"Wow. . .This is a good book. And a lot of books are interesting like this?" Hinata's pale haired and red-eyed girlfriend, Bellanie, asks in amazement. She was German-Belorussian. "Usually I hate books. . . But this is pretty cool!"

"Yes, yes." Hinata said quietly. "You just have to give books a chance. There are many other good novels in my mother's library."

"Hi, Neechan." Kawa said as he sat down in an arm chair. Rin came and hopped into his lap to affectionately purr and rub her head on his chest.

"Hi, little one." Was her reply back. Short and not-so-sweet.

It made the raven haired pout his cheeks out. She always called him that. They were only five years of age apart! She wasn't his superior or anything

Connor stood awkwardly, looking very unsure on where to sit in this scene. Kawa stood up with Rin in his arms. He gestured to the armchair he was just in.

"But. . You were sitting there first. It wouldn't be right." Connor said. This made Kawa only gesture again and again with a blank face until Connor sat down.

"Where are you to sit now?"

To answer the question, Kawa sat on his lap with the cat hugged to his chest. The young male blushed deeply though he was trying to look like it wasn't a big deal to him.

Hinata looked up from her book and at the two. She raised a curious eyebrow.

". . .What's this all about?" She questions.

Kawa kept his gaze on the cat. He continued to pet it while trying to not meet eyes with his sister.

"Don't act so grumpy, Kawa." Connor said softly. He breath was against the raven haired's ear and he shuddered. It made the Irish male blink, confused. "Are you OK?"

Kawa bit his lip. Why did Connor have to breath right against his ear? Did Connor even know what this was doing to him? Probably not, but, still!

"Kawa?"

The raven haired stood up quickly, not caring in that moment that the cat was tossed at his sister. He hurried his way upstairs and locked himself in his room.

Calmly, Hinata looked over at Connor. ". . .You got him hard, didn't you?"

Connor's pale freckled cheeks began scarlet red. "I. . .I hope not. . ?" He was so confused. He truly didn't know how to respond about this.

A few minutes later Kawa returned, his father trailing behind him. With the look on the boy's face, it seemed as if Nowaki was teasing his son over something.

"Just don't go making trouble, OK?" Nowaki said, finally letting the others hear him. "Have fun though. B. . But not too much fun-"

"Dad, just let Kawa go have fun." Hinata looked at their dad with a look of annoyance. "Your talking is getting bad. It's bothering my reading."

". . . I'm leaving now. Bye." Kawa said dryly. He held his hand out to Connor, waiting a moment before just grabbing his hand when seeing the dumb look he wore on such a handsome face.

The two left as the younger hurried to get out of there.

". . . He's growing up too fast. . . I don't like it." Nowaki mumbled as he watched them leave. He looked over toward the stairway. "I wonder. . . Hiro-San! Can we have another-"

"Not unless you're willing to birth it."

With Connor and Kawa, they were walking the sidewalk. No longer were they holding hands but instead had their hands in either their pockets or at their sides. Neither talked for quite some time. Until Connor broke the silence and asked something.

"So, Kawa. . . Do you think you may just want to go to that school dance of yours?" The redhead asked and gave a curious look. "I'm sure someone will ask you out. You're a good kid."

"No, I don't think so." The raven haired answered with a light sigh. "My peers don't exactly see me as the type to be. . . Date able."

Connor crinkled his nose up. Why would they think that? Kawa was great company. He couldn't wrap his head around why others would think otherwise.

". . .Well," Connor began in a soft voice. "What if. . . I took you to your dance? I'd like to show everyone just how wonderful you can be."

Kawa stopped his walking and stared up at those sparkling green eyes. ". . . You would really be my dance to the dance?" He asks, sounding in total disbelief mixed with utter happiness.

After receiving the answer in the form of a smile and nod, Kawa threw himself at Connor. The Irish male caught him and laughed at the silliness as he brought him close. The next thing that happened seemed to happen in a blur.

Kawa cupped both hands over Connor's freckled cheeks and pressed their lips together and closed his eyes. It took Connor a moment to process what was going on, then he turned a bright red and clenched his eyes shut, not knowing how to react to a twelve year old- that he used to babysit- kissing him. And with such love put into it!

It seemed like an eternity before Kawa pulled away from the eighteen year old and gazed at him with a deep, flushed face.

". . . I'm sorry." Kawa quietly whimpered and looked away, fearing not knowing how the redhead would feel about what he had just done.

Connor slowly blinked himself back into reality. He looked at the worried raven haired and smiled. He always wore a cute face, no matter the expression.

"It's OK, Kawa. I know how you feel about me, but that just caught me off guard." He said and let himself not bother feeling anxious about what was going on. He cupped a hand over Kawa's pale, blemish-free cheek and leaned in just enough to rub their noses together.

Emotions stirred inside Connor that he was not used to feeling, and he enjoyed it. His heart fluttered in his chest and a nauscious feeling overtook his gut, but he was OK with it.

Soon, silently, the two parted from the closeness and continued on until they reached Connor's apartment building.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Tell me in a <strong>**review, I read them all! ovo**


	88. 82 3-3

**This chapte****r was difficult for me to make because I was unsure of what should happen. **

**My apologies for how long it has taken. QvQ**

**I hope you enjoy this, you guys!**

* * *

><p>Connor held the door open as Kawa walked into the redhead's apartment. Then said redhead shut the door behind himself.<p>

"Do you want anything to drink?" Connor asks. The two kicked their shoes off and the younger fixed them so they were neat beside each other.

Kawa stood up and looked to the other, tilting his chin up just enough to meet with sparkling green eyes. ". . . Juice. . . Please?"

For a moment he had to think before he went to the kitchen. Connor kept in mind what the Japanese people meant when they said Juice. He hoped he wouldn't get it wrong as he returned soon with a can of soda. When seeing Kawa smile in Thank you before he pulled open by the tab, Connor felt a bubbly feeling. Good. He was getting used to what things meant here.

Kawa set his can on a coffee table. "Have any ideas about what we should do before you go to work?" He asks. His head tilted to the side cutely.

_I would love to kiss you_, Connor thought and bit his lip, _But you're not old enough for this to be OK yet!_

"Um. . ."

Kawa sighed. "Come here, please." He stepped forward and gently cupped the redhead's cheeks. He had to get on his toes to manage it. "I fucking need this right now." He leaned in, pressing his lips to Connor's.

Connor mentally screamed at himself to pull away, but his heart wanted this. He brought his arms around the raven haired male's back and pulled him in close as he kissed back. The sound of Kawa letting out a soft moan encouraged him further. The parted lips were his opportunity and he used it, deepening the kiss by snaking his tongue inside his mouth.

Kawa gasped at the feeling. He gripped hard onto the front of Connor's shirt and suckled against his warm tongue. He didn't think his kiss would lead to becoming steamy like this- But he wasn't about to complain.

Both parted when Kawa began to pant for air.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Give me a sec to get air."

Connor kissed Kawa on top of his head as he allowed the asthmatic preteen to gain his breath. "Would you like to do something else? I'm sure I have some video games we could play."

Kawa nodded. "That. . That sounds like a good idea."

The younger took a seat on the couch while the older went on a search for his game system. It took a few minutes before Connor found the console and they picked a game out together. It ended up being a multi-player game called Street Fighter. To Connor's surprise he repeatedly had his ass kicked.

When it almost came to the time Connor had to go off to work, he excused himself with a gentle kiss to the top of Kawa's head, then he went to take a shower. He came back ten minutes later smelling freshly of manly soap and looking handsome in his waiter uniform. Kawa stood off of the couch and exchanged a hug with him.

"I hope you have a good day at work," He said to the redhead. "I'll be here when you get home. OK?"

The other nods. He kissed him on the head. "OK. Bye, Kawa." He picked up his cell phone then left the apartment.

Kawa looks around himself as he is left alone. And unsure of what to do. He took out his cell phone and began to search for something. Maybe he could cook something that night for Connor. Something he might like.

_Hou__rs later._

Connor came back home at sundown and was hit with delicious smells. It all smelt so familiar to what he ate back in Ireland. "Kawa? What are you still doing here? You should have had your mom come get me or something." He walked to the kitchen, following the smell. He blinked at what he found.

Kawa stood up from what he was setting on the table and smiled as he smoothed the wrinkles out of his apron. "Um. . . Welcome back." He sheepishly smiled and gestured to the table. "My papa said I could stay the night after he took me to the store to buy stuff. I made dinner specially for you."

He looked at the table. It all looked so good, and he saw it was the best of foods from Ireland. Dublin Coddle, corned beef and cabbage, mini shepherd's pies, and lamb stew! Connor whimpered as his stomach growled at him. It all looked so well prepared. "You made this all for me?"

Kawa smiled up at him. He laid his hands against the other's chest. "Mhm. Why wouldn't I have? I'm sure you miss the food from home."

Connor leaned down and placed a kiss on the raven hair's lips then he slowly pulled away, a smile on his lips. "Thank you so much, Kawa. You're amazing."

They sat down to dinner. It tasted even more delicious than it smelled, as far as Connor was concerned. After dinner the two washed the dishes together, dried them off, and put things away where they belonged. After that they went into the living room and watched television while cuddling. Connor laid back with his back flat on the couch with his arms around the ravenette's waist. Kawa laid with his stomach on the redhead's front and his arms curled up to his chest as his cheek was against Connor's chest. The TV was kept where it had English subtitles so that it could be understood by the Irish male.

Later into the night Kawa fell asleep on top of Connor and the redhead carried him to his bedroom. He laid him down and tucked him in under the blanket. Seeing how peaceful Kawa looked. . . He smiled and kissed him on the forehead then he went to sleep on the couch after getting some blankets out of a closet.

I_n the morning_ he woke up to the feeling of something soft against him. When he opened up his eyes and felt heat spread over his cheek as he saw what it was. Kawa woke up at some point of the night and came and laid with him on the couch. And by the looks of it he was only sleeping in his boxers. . .

"KAWA!"

The smaller blinked his eyes open. He looked up at the other and lazily smiled. "Good-morning to you, too."

"Kawa. You were sleeping fine in the bed," Connor sat up and scooted away just enough to it on the other side of the couch. "So why are you here?"

Kawa sat up after him and collected the blanket to drape over his shoulders. "I. . I wanted to cuddle with you." He admitted as heat spread over his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Connor."

The older sighed. He reached out and pulled Kawa in close to him. "Don't be. I was mainly just. . . Surprised." He kissed him on top of his head, then the lips when the smaller lifted his chin and showed him pouting lips. As he kissed him he felt Kawa begin to kiss back. The raven haired brought his hands up and cupped Connor's cheek and one went up to tangle in the long orange hair the older possessed.

The two parted when Kawa was sure Connor was about to snake his tongue in. For a moment the two looked at each other then they laid down and began to cuddle, their bodies enveloping in warmth as they held onto one another.

By the time the afternoon came, plenty of kisses have been shared along with cozy embraces. They finally parted when Kawa's stomach growled with hunger. Kawa got up and went to nuke leftovers in the microwave and they ate it once it was done while sitting on the couch, watching television.

"I thought of something, Kawa."

"What's that?" He put his food on the coffee table.

"That dance you told me about on Friday. Didn't you say it's going to be on Monday? Tomorrow?"

Kawa narrowed his eyes a tad. What was he going on about? The dance wasn't that important as far as he had to say, considering his presence would make no difference. And the best part? He wanted only one person to be his date, but he still had doubt that they would ask him. Kawa guessed he was only asking so he could see if he could spend time with him or something.

Connor opened his mouth to ask what we needed when a sudden ringing startled him. He fell back and hit his head on the hard floor. Kawa sighed. He reached out and took up his cell phone from the coffee table and quickly answered it. By the frown coming to his lips, the older had already guessed what he was about to say. Kawa said his goodbye then put his phone down and stood off of the couch.

"I need to get my things together," Kawa says. "Papa is coming to get me, since I have school."

"I'll help you."

_The next day._

Kawa awoke and forced himself to stay awake. He moved about his room and dressed into his uniform and stuffed what he needed that day into his backpack. It was the day of the dance and just when he thought Connor was about to ask him if he could go with him, he had to go home. Though he doubted that he would actually want to go with him. He was just a pathetic kid with a crush that probably only pitied him.

Even if they did share a few intimate moments.

He sucked in a deep breath before he left the room. When he passed his young ghost friend, he said a small greeting but didn't talk all that much.

He hoped that his parents didn't want him to go to the dance. They both seemed to want him to become more sociable.

Kawa came downstairs to the kitchen.

Hinata looked up at him from her breakfast. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Someone looks like shit. . ." She snorted indignantly. "Did you not sleep well?"

Kawa shook his head. He sat down and laid his cheek down against the cool wood of the table. "Not so much. I fell asleep late."

"I see. Where you thinking about you-know-who. . . ?"

"Nee-chan, please. . . Why do you always think that?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly. "Because I know you don't wanna lose the guy you love. . Again. You always worry a lot, so I figured. . ."

Kawa stood up. His chair fell to the ground because of how fast he got up. "Shut up! This one isn't going to get away! So shut up, and stop acting like you know everything you. . . You bi-"

"Kawa Kamijou!"

Both of the two looked, expecting to see their mother looking angry, but were both surprised to see their father instead.

"You will stop yelling at your sister, this instant." Nowaki said and looked down at his son with firm eyes. He looked at Hinata. "What happened? I will get both sides, then we'll see who is going to be grounded."

Grounded?! Usually it was Hiroki that did that. What was up with Nowaki?

"Um, papa. . ." Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. "I was asking him about why he didn't sleep well, and I guess I said something wrong with bringing Hansa up. . "

Nowaki's face visibly softened. "So this is about Hansa?" He looked at a frowning Kawa, whom put on a frown. "Is that it?"

Kawa shook his head. "Connor, too. . "

"Oh. I understand now." Nowaki placed a hand on top of Kawa's shoulder. "I think me and you need to have a talk. Father to son." He looked at Hinata. "Please give us a moment alone."

She stood and left the room, and the two still in the kitchen sat at the table.

Nowaki looked at his son and sighed softly. "Kawa. . . I may not give you a lot of talks without Hiro, but I will do my best right now." He reached out and set a hand on top of Kawa's. "You're only twelve. You have so much to go through with life and there will be hurt. So much hurt. But then there will be times in which you couldn't feel happier. Those times you need to hold close as your best memories. Do you understand?"

Kawa nodded. ". . . Papa, what type of hurt have you been through? You're so cheerful and calm most of the time. . . It doesn't seem like anything can bring you down."

Nowaki blinked. He chuckled. "Oh, well. . . There was being raised inside of a little orphanage. They never honestly took good care of us, and a lot of the time. . I was actually sick. I think that's where you get the medical issues, though I was hoping you wouldn't. . . " He sighed. " . . But my worst hurt had to be when I thought your mother wouldn't love me after I confessed how I felt. And when I thought he wouldn't love me again. . ."

"I think mama told me about those stories. . . He said he was totally shocked about your confession."

"Yeah. I couldn't help myself. We went through a lot, and look at me and him now. Your mama and I are happily married, and we have you and your sister."

"So the moral to this?"

Nowaki sighed. "Kawa, you're still only young, so I wouldn't fret about falling in love and how to handle things quite yet. Enjoy being a boy while you can and the memories you get, because it'll only get harder when you're a man."

Kawa nods his head. "Alright. . . Thanks, papa!" He stood up and hugged his father before he left the kitchen with his backpack. "I'm heading out to school! Bye." He called then left out the door.

During the school day, Kawa noted that he felt cheerful and wasn't as quiet as he usually was. He guessed it was because he felt better in knowing since he was young he still had so much ahead of him. He mentally thought of thanking his father once more when at the end of the day and he was collecting his school utensils, a pretty girl with long bleach blonde dyed hair and large brown eyes approached him. She was dressed well in her uniform and she was quite petite, but he noted he was smaller than her and he tried to stand taller.

"Kamijou Kawa, right?" The girl said and offered a warm smile.

He nodded his head.

She put out a delicate hand. "Hello. I'm Hanahiko Kiku."

"Hanahiko. . .?" He shook her hand gently. "Oh! Aren't you a class under me? I believe I heard about you being your class President."

Kiku flushed and smiled bashfully. "Oh, yes, that's me!" She pulled her hand back and fidgeted with her hands slightly. "Um, so. . . Erm. . . Are you going to the dance tonight? Well, you may be going, b-but I thought I should maybe ask if you, um, have someone to dance with a-and um. . .!"

Kawa snickered. A girl he had only heard of a few times was wanting to be his date to the dance? He didn't see why. But he might as well ask. "You're so sweet. But why me, if I may ask, please?"

Kiku chewed on her bottom lip a moment before she answered him. ". . . When it comes to our classes and grades. . . You're so smart from what I hear. . All A's. . . It's extraordinary that you can keep up such good grades! Well, What I'm just trying to say here is. . ."

Now Kawa understood what she was getting at. And it shocked him even more. ". . . So I'm your. . ."

They said it in unison.

"Senpai."

Kawa felt his face heat up. He was someone's senpai? That was such an honor but it was honestly amazing to him. He was never expecting this. Though, it caused him to feel warm.

"I'm your senpai. . . That's so sweet. I never thought I would have someone looking up to me. Especially when they're taller."

Kiku smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. . . You're test scores are always so impressive. I couldn't help but admire you."

"I think I understand. Thank you, Hanahiko-San. I'm very flattered that you would consider me someone to admire, but. . . I'll be right back." Kawa excused himself.

He left the classroom and rushed down the hallway before he found the boys' restroom. He entered and looked at the urinals. Empty. He looked at the stalls. Empty. Then he quickly took out his phone from his backpack and dialed a number.

He waited a moment before it was answered.

"Kawa. You should be in school right now. Shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but. . . I wanted to get your advice on something." Kawa said. He brought a hand to his hair and began to twirl one lock idly around his index finger.

"Sure thing. What's up?"

"Um. . . A girl of a lower grade to me asked me to the dance." Kawa told Connor, and felt more nervous than he estimated he should have. "Should I say yes to her or. . ?"

For a moment there had been nothing but silence from the other end of the phone. Kawa bit on his bottom lip, nervously gnawing on the flesh as he awaited an answer. Along with hoped that Connor would not get the wrong idea.

"Is she a nice girl?"

Kawa blanched at the question. He nodded then remembered the other could not see what he visibly did. "Yes."

"Then I say give her a chance."

Kawa felt something bubble inside if him. He could not stop what he said next. "But, why, Connor?"

The silence came again and the raven haired quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. But it was far too late. The damage was done, and Kawa would mostly need to explain himself.

"What do you mean-" Kawa did not not give Connor time to question him. He clicked the button on his phone and hung up on him. Then he turned his phone off so he could not be called back.

Kawa held his phone to his chest and closed his eyes. They were not an item, yet it hurt him to hear Connor want him to give someone else a simple escort to a school event. Though technically speaking he would then be her date.

He slapped his palm to his forehead, scolding himself. "You dumb-ass. You need to stop being so clingy! He said it himself that he is straight. There is no way he would swing both ways." He sighed at himself. He put his phone in his pocket so no staff member could get him in trouble then he left the restroom.

After a moment he returned to Kiku, and found she looked surprised but happy that he came back.

A hopeful look rested in her eyes and Kawa felt a bit bad for what he said on the phone. She was a nice girl.

"Do you have something to wear already?" Kawa asked. "Dress or suit, I don't care if you even decide to wear your uniform to the dance."

Kiku's eyes lit up. "So you will be my date? Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah. . . We can meet at the school entrance." Kawa said. He took out his phone and they swapped emails before parting to go home in separate directions.

Kawa took the after he left the school as to stop by a shop. If he was going to take a girl to the dance, he at least wanted to get her something as a show of gratitude. He ended up settling with a neon green hair bow he thought would match her rather light coloured hair. He paid for it at the counter then was quick to head to his house after that. He was about to get out his key to let himself in when the door suddenly opened and he winced, his door suddenly aching. He stepped back with his hand to his nose. Kawa looked up and met with familiar beautiful green eyes.

"Connor," Kawa looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Connor flashed a smile at him, ready to greet him until he noted the younger holding his nose. "Woah, did I hit your nose? I'm so sorry!" He quickly took up Kawa's hand and guided him into the house without waiting for him to take off his shoes at the door. He took him into the kitchen and helped Kawa clean up blood from his nose. They stuffed his nose with cotton balls then the shoes were taken off.

The two settled down at the table with cups of juice, beginning to talk about Kawa's day at school. When it came to the end of the day and explaining Kiku, something in Kawa told him to stop so he did. A guilty look crossed his features which caused Connor to frown.

"You'll be fine. I have something planned for after your dance for you." Connor informs him in effort to cheer the darker haired male up. _Your father said it should make you happy, too. _He wanted to add but went against it. The other did not need to know he was talking with Nowaki. "So no need to look like a sad puppy."

Kawa slowly nodded his head. He stood to his feet, ready to get closer to the redhead and receive a very desired kiss. The younger was stopped by a shudder down his spine. He looked at the entrance to the kitchen with confusion to see Rei. The young spirit was frowning at him for some reason. Kawa ignored it best he could but felt himself getting tired.

"I have to go do homework." He said as an excuse to Connor before quickly walking past Rei and making his way up to his bedroom to escape.

Was Rei upset he was spending time with Connor so much and not at home with him? Kawa did enjoy the younger boy but he knew that it was best if he did not focus on the spirit for a while. It gave him migraines.

When another shudder hit his back, Kawa looked up at his doorway to see Rei again. He quickly looked away when he saw him making his way over. Why couldn't he be left alone? He whimpered as he felt it get colder around him.

"_I gotta go soon, Kawa._" He heard Rei's hoarse little voice come out. He looked over his shoulders and met with nothing but sclera. A scary part of the spirit having no eyes. There was only the white.

"What do you mean?" Kawa asked quietly.

Rei offered a smile. "_I just gotta go. So try and keep up being good friends with that redhead, OK?"_ He said before he began to pull away.

"Rei, you're just now deciding to leave?" Kawa asked in confusion. "What the heck, I-I thought you are stuck to this house until you could find peace. . ?"

"_I am." _Rei said with a shrug. "_I decided I forgive whom killed me. I need to move on, and staying here getting in the way is not helping anything. You need to be happy."_

_"_But, Rei-" Kawa reached out but made no good effort as the young spirit vanished from his side. For a moment he stayed silent and waiting. Hoping this was a prank. But he did not come back.

Kawa gulped down a lump in his throat. He stood to his feet and began to put on a dress shirt so he could get ready for the dance for Kiku.

Thirty minutes after he was already dressed, Kawa stayed in his bedroom and played what games he could find on his cell phone. When the knock at his door came he glared at the door as it opened up.

"If you keep glaring at me like that, your face will get stuck and I do not think kids at the dance would want to talk with someone looking so grumpy." Hiroki said when he walked into the room. His son stopped his glaring.

"Mama," Kawa whimpered at him. "I don't want to go anymore."

"Too bad." Hiroki said simply. "Your father said that your friend said you made plans with a girl to be there with her. I will not have my son breaking promises with people. Do you understand me?"

When he gave a silent nod, the brunette man seemed pleased enough. "Good. Now come on, I want pictures of you in your little outfit." Hikorki hummed as he left the room with Kawa and soon they were getting pictures of Kawa in his dress shirt, tie, and khakis. The only shoes he wanted to wear were his dark blue sneakers.

On the way to drop him off, Kawa was told by his father to try and cheer up, and to remember he would be going to high school the next year. Then he was dropped off at the front of the school where he found Kiku waiting in a neon-rainbow dress and her hair put up in a bun. Kawa looked down at his dull black and white colouring but shook it off and handed her the hair bow, receiving a happy squeal because of it. He helped attach it to her bow before they entered the school side-by-side and went to join their peers in the gymnasium.

By the end of the night, Kawa had grown to like Kiku. Not in the way of becoming a couple, but in a way that he could see them becoming good friends. The two said goodbye to each other at the front of the school where parents were picking their children up. Kiku left first when her sister came to get her, then Kawa went home with his father.

Kawa told Nowaki about how him and Kiku talked most of the time. They had a lot in common with their love of writing and literature. Nowaki was glad his son was happy.

"Papa," Kawa said as he noticed they were passing their home. "You passed our destination?"

"No I did not." Nowaki said simply. He continued driving and soon they were pulled up to an apartment complex that Kawa was all too familiar with.

"Why are we here?" Kawa asked his father in confusion.

"Connor asked if you could stay the night after the dance." Nowaki explained with a smile. "Just be sure you go to school tomorrow."

Kawa looked from his father to the apartment building. A smile crossed over his lips. "Thank you." He said before he climbed out of the car and began his way inside the building. It took a short moment to get to the elevator and be carried within it to the floor he needed to reach.

He was about to knock on the door when the same thing that happened when he came home from school occurred. He was hit with a door in the nose, and had to put his hand to it.

"Kawa," The redhead began until he saw him holding his nose. "Oh no, did I hit you with the door?!"

He nodded as he stepped into the apartment with Connor. Kawa kicked off his shoes before he went to the kitchen to wash the blood off, then he put cotton balls in his nose. Connor was apologizing repeatedly no matter how many times he was told by Kawa that it was OK. After a few minutes things calmed down and the two sat together on the couch.

Kawa tried not to remember the sweet kisses they had shared on it or the warmth of Connor holding him numerous times to his wonderful form. He looked at the redhead he was thinking about and was about to flash his best smile when he saw how close he actually was. Heat spread over his cheeks and he knew that Connor would see the obvious blush.

"Some one is blushing," Connor chuckled. Kawa tensed as he felt the warm breath hitting his chin. They were just so close, it would have been easy to lean in just a little and capture lips. But the younger felt like he could not move. "It's so cute."

Kawa opened his mouth as to respond but shut it as a gentle hand cupped against his hot cheek. He could have swore he felt the other shaking. He looked up at him again and saw that Connor was frowning.

"Connor. . ." He whispered. He brought his hands up and cupped his face within both palms. "What's wrong?"

The redhead shook his head then buried his face against the younger's shirt. "I'm. . . so fucking nervous, Kawa. I've never been this nervous with someone before."

The raven haired male only felt confused. He gently began to stroke Connor's ponytail. "Why are you nervous. . ?"

Connor lifted his head slowly, meeting soon with a concerned gaze. He averted his gaze so he did not have to look into it any longer. "I wanted you here tonight. . . So I could ask you something."

Kawa leaned in and rested the side of his face onto the other's chest. He heard the rapid, heavy beating of his heart. He hoped it was not something bad. "What did you want to ask me?"

For a moment nothing but silence spread out between the two males. The only thing one of them could hear was the beating of a heart against his ear and the other was the beating of his own heart in his ear. After the moment Connor made Kawa pull away from his chest and he cupped his face again.

"Kawa. . . Will you wait for me?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?" Kawa asked and furrowed his eyebrows in.

Connor sighed. "I want you to wait for me, like. . . At the moment you are too young for me. When you turn seventeen, though, then I would be more comfortable with dating you, because legally in Ireland I would not be considered a freaking pedophile for these feelings I have." He ran a hand shakily through his ponytail.

". . You. . .Want me to wait four years so we can date?" Kawa asked. His eyes were big.

Emerald green met with sapphire blue.

Slender hands ran through long orange hair tied in a ponytail and lightly freckled hands rested on thin hips.

"A. . . Are you sure about this?. . . It can't be undone."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure."

"Then I will wait for you, Connor."

The redhead smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Kawa." He leaned and the two shared a gentle kiss, and both knew it had a deeper meaning than it seemed. They both pulled from the kiss and looked at one another once again, not seeming to get tired at all of looking at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Connor."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a ****review, I read them all!**


	89. 83

**Have some cuteness.**

* * *

><p>Misaki thanked Manami as she took the baby to go shopping with her for the day. The triplets were all gone with things that were in their interest and as far as he knew, Akihiko was meeting up with his brother to attempt a stable relationship like he always pushed him to do.<p>

He was being allowed one day fully to himself and wanted to enjoy it. Misaki began to walk idly about the penthouse and began to realize that he didn't know what to do. For years he became used to taking care of the kids and his husband. Now he wasn't sure how to spend his free time.

"Maybe a bit of reading." The brunette took up a book from a shelf in Akihiko's study. He sat down in the living room and opened it up without taking a look over the cover page.

As he began to read, he found a name that reminded him about something. He began to skim through the pages and soon found the scene he expected. The train and every detail of what happened inside. Misaki should have known he picked up one of the BL novels. How silly of him to think otherwise.

Misaki went upstairs to him and the blond's bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and took out of of Akihiko's button up shirts. He wasted no time in buttoning it up on his body.

As he went and gazed in the body mirror in the girls' room, he couldn't help but note that the shirts his husband wore practically swallowed his figure up. It looked like a knee-length gown! For Heaven's sake, he was so tiny compared to Akihiko.

Misaki went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. For a moment he stared around before he laid down on his side, curling up softly. He frowned. It wasn't comfortable enough to nap. Without a hesitation to it, Misaki stood off the couch and went to the bedroom he shared with his husband.

"Better." The brunette sighed contently as he crawled onto the bed on Akihiko's spot. He buried his nose into the pillow and happily giggled. It smelt of the older man's cologne and his shampoo. It was comforting, as if he were there. Misaki got under the blanket and it helped him feel like he was being held by his Akihiko.

Within minutes the short brunette has fallen asleep.

"Misaki, I'm home!"

The brunette didn't hear him though as he was in too comfortable of a sleep.

Akihiko looked about the penthouse until he found his husband laying on his side of the bed. They way the younger looked so content with his nose buried in his pillow. . . As if he were trying to cuddle with someone. .

The blond fought back his desire to cover the sleeping brunette in kisses. He shouldn't wake him.

Akihiko crawls into Misaki's side, giving himself a glance at what the other wore. It was his shirt! It looked so large on the other's petite body.

If this isn't the meaning of cute, Akihiko began to think. Then I have no idea what it is.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	90. 84

**This was a random thought so do not expect it to be awesome.**

**And it is a bit of something to hold you over until I finish the thing with Kawa and Connor, since I can't finish it with so many End of the Year exams happening.**

* * *

><p>He wasn't going to allow this.<p>

As a man he had his pride and self-respect.

But the big eyes she looked at him with. . .

Hiroki was a sucker for his daughter.

"Fine," Hiroki sighed heavily. "It makes no sense whatsoever, but I'll let you try it out."

Hinata clapped her hands in excitement, showing she was obviously happy he had agreed. "Wonderful! Now come on, mama. I want to get this done before papa gets home, and I need to make sure I have the right colours for you."

"Yes, yes."

The man allowed himself to be dragged by the wrist up to his daughter's room. He was seated in front of a mirror while Hinata went to work with small brushes and sticks of colour. She coated his face how she saw it fit and tried to not put too much on his face. After half of an hour she told him she was done, so Hiroki lifted his eye lids. He looked at his reflection. His eyes widened.

"Hinata. . . What the Hell. . ."

She grinned proudly. "Come on, mama. Papa should be home any minute and there is one more thing I want you to try."

When Hiroki began to open his mouth, it was stopped and shut. Hinata forced a hanger into his hand, then left the room so he could get changed.

Hiroki came out after a moment, dressed and ready to show his husband.

Hinata made him sit on the sofa. He lounged back somewhat with his arms spread out on the back of the couch and one leg crossed over the other.

"This little experiment best be the end of it." Hiroki sighed heavily.

Hinata began to say something when she heard the clicking from the front door. "Papa is home! Make sure to not look pissed!" She said. She hurried into the kitchen as to not be seen.

Nowaki kicked off his shoes as he stepped through the front door. "I'm home."

"Welcome, home, No-wa-ki." Hiroki said from the couch, putting an emphasis on the other's name for a good reason. It got his attention and Hiroki smirked internally at seeing his husband's eyes widen.

"Hiro. . ." Nowaki stared. "When have you began to wear make-up. . . And skirts?"

"Do I not look charming in this?" Hiroki asked. He stood to his feet and within a few long strides he was standing close enough that his chest pressed against Nowaki's ribcage. "It took a lot of work to get the right shade of red for my lips, you know?"

Nowaki visibly gulped.

"I'm not saying you do not look charming. I actually think it looks nice on you, but. . . Seeing you like this- It is quite new." Nowaki said. He brought his hands down to the brunette's hips and gave them a gentle squeeze. He rubbed his thumb into the hip and felt the fabric of the skirt was silky. He hummed. "This is nice, but I think I prefer what Hiroki usually wears."

Hiroki tilted his head. "Why is that? Don't you like a bit of change?"

Nowaki let out a small laugh. "Sometimes, but this is not what I would call a 'bit'. This is a drastic change from my Hiro-San."

The brunette sighed in relief. "Thank God!" He pulled away from his husband and went to the kitchen. Began to wash off the make-up at the sink.

The younger husband followed after him, confused. "Am I missing something?" He asked.

Hiroki lifted his head out if the sink. He was having trouble with the lipstick. "Hinata did this as an experiment. She wanted to see if you liked cross-dressing, I guess."

Nowaki brought a hand to his chest as he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, OK. I was afraid you might have been hiding this side from me for years, and just now finally decided to show it."

"Nope. Your daughter did this."

"That explains it better."

Hiroki threw his arms over Nowaki's shoulders and received a hug around his waist in return. With a smile on his lips, the brunette kissed his husband and received a loving kiss in return.

* * *

><p><strong> What did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a review! I read them all!**


	91. 85

**Just a bit of something about Taka afte****r I've been studying a few things~.**

**Please do not get mad.**

* * *

><p>The hospital never was a very comfortable place for him- Not even when he was little and just had to come in for a check up by the pediatrician. No, he hated the hospital. People were spreading germs and -plenty of times- dying from illnesses. It gave Taka a sense of nervousness to sit on the hospital bed and wait to be seen.<p>

Beside Taka was his mother, whom only brought him there because the teen had been acting odd for the last half a year. He been experiencing severe stomach pains, nausea, weakness, lost his appetite most the time, and too much weight loss- Which told Misaki he needed to bring his son in to be seen.

By the time they got to the hospital ,though, Taka's weak stomach got the best of him- And he ended up puking into a bucket he found close by. A doctor noted that the substance was thick and red.

Then Taka was taken to the Emergency Room for vomiting blood. A lot of it at that.

Taka held onto his stomach while he sat in the hospital bed, waiting for a doctor to come and tell him he could go home already. The metallic taste of blood was still in his mouth. It made him feel like puking again.

"Mama," Taka softly spoke up. "Do you think they're going to find something bad? I want to go home soon and spam Josh with pictures I found of that Captain America guy he fanboys over."

Misaki let out a sigh as he shook his head. "I'm not sure, Taka. This is serious. You were vomiting blood!"

"Do you think I'm not aware?" Taka questioned. "I still taste in in my mouth!"

"Excuse me," A doctor spoke up as they entered the room. "Usami Takahiro, correct?" When given a nod, they continued. "Do you mind giving me your other problems, other then the vomiting of blood?"

"Yes," Taka nodded, then went onto telling the doctor what he had been experiencing the last six or so months.

The doctor looked alarmed to say the least about what the teen was telling him. Taka ended up having to be taken for tests, which Misaki was told would likely take hours, but he stayed there for his son.

After test after tests, the Usamis were allowed to leave. The results had to be examined, and their doctor said he would call when they were settled.

Taka was more than happy to get in the car with his mother and drive home, yet he had a bad feeling like a stone in the bottom of his stomach.

"Mama," The teen spoke up gently while the car was on the road. "Do you think it is something serious?"

Misaki sighed. Taka noticed that his grip was to tight on the steering wheel that his knuckles were white. ". . . Maybe, maybe not. With all the tests, it doesn't seem good. But either way I'm worried."

"Yeah. . . I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, though. I'm strong like dad, believe it or not." Taka said and flexed his arms, trying to boast about this to help cheer his mother up.

At a stop light, Misaki reached over and hugged his son. "You're such a sweetheart, Taka. Thank you." He pulled away and went back to driving as the light changed

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a ****review, I read them all!**


	92. 86 1-2

**Hello, my dears. **

**This chapter is going to be a roleplay between me and Lorena, as she is the one whom owns Ichigo, Chou's GF. All of he****r work goes to her, thank you.**

_Italic is her writing._

Simple is mine.

**I hope you enjoy this~.**

* * *

><p>An anniversary was always something special. Something that deserved to be celebrated and cherished while people spent time together to enjoy it. Or at least that is how Chou felt about it.<p>

It was Chou and Ichigo's anniversary of being a couple for one year. It filled Chou's heart with joy to know the two of them have gone this far. She and Shinju have been planning things out in hopes to make the day go well.

Chou had called her girlfriend after she was dressed, though she was pouting and huffing at herself with the choice of clothing. But she was soon done with that as she remembered she was doing this all for Ichigo. Her wonderful strawberry.

"Ichigo-san," Chou said when speaking on the phone. "Can you come over."

_Ichigo felt so blessed to be with Chou for a full year. The said female was at the mall finding the perfect anniversary gift for her butterfly. She felt her phone vibrate in her short short and picks it up. _

_"Moshi moshi?" Ichigo grins like crazy hearing the sweet vioce of her lover. _

_"Ichigo-san." _

_"Yes?" _

_"Can you come over?" _

_"Um...just give me a few minute and I'll be there."_

"Ah, wonderful." Chou sounded as happy as she felt. "Wait!" She said suddenly and with slight worry. "Have you eaten yet today? I kind of have something planned out for this afternoon."

_Ichigo giggles slightly. "No, not yet. You worry too much. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be right over. I love you my, butterfly."_

"I love you, too, my strawbery." Chou said before hanging up. She hugged her phone to her breast then let out numerous loud squeals.

She hurriedly went to go put on her shoes then she went to wait at the door for her lover.

_After she got the perfect present, Ichigo went home and put on her favorite black and purple cocktail dress and went to her lovers house. Once she's there, she knocks on the door while smiling like crazy. Who wouldn't. It's her fucking anniversary with the love of her life._

The door was immediately answered by the sandy blonde. She flashed a kind, yet nervous, smile at Ichigo. In her hands she had a heavy looking box twice the size of her head in her hands.

"Hello, my love." She greeted as nonchalantly as she could. "Do you want to take the train or have my papa drive us to our destination?"

_The brunette smiled back and took the box. "Thanks, dear." With that she kissed her. "Actually since I'm now eighteen. I bought my own car so. . ." She said with a smirk._

She let out a small squeal. "Oh, yeah!" She clapped her hands happily. "Then all you need is directions, right? I'll be your GPS."

_"Hai." Ichigo smiled and held her hand to her lover. "Shall we go my lady?"_

"Yes, yes." Chou took up Ichigo's hand. She happily headed out with the female that was only two years older than her. She gave Ichigo's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm so happy today."

_Ichigo let out her cute giggle while looking at her lovingly. "Same here." With that they both walk to Ichigo's Toyota corolla 2011._

The Usami teen looked wide-eyed at the vehicle. "Ooh, it's pretty." She said and began to look around it before getting to the passenger side. "Is it already unlocked or no?"

_"Its unlocked. Get in and let's go to our dinner."_

"Thank you." Chou hummed lightly as she opened the door and sat down. She buckled up and waited for her lover to get in so she could give her directions.

_Ichigo went to the driver seat, got in, then began the engine. "Ok. Where to?"_

Chou looked out of the window. "Ah, it's a little far. But not too much." She explained before she told Ichigo what restaurant it was they were heading to. "Do you know the way, or do you want me to give directions until we get there?"

_Ichigo nodded. "I actually do. That's the same restaurant my parents went to have their anniversary, also." Ichigo smiled brightly. With that she drove out of the parking lot and began to take the route to their destination. "I can't wait to show you the presents I got for you."_

"Same here." Chou said as her gaze traveled from the window to the other female. "It's the place my parents went for a their first date. My brother, Taka, has already gone almost a year ago with his boyfriend, Josh."

_"And we're the best ones to go." She giggles at her thought. "Maybe it can become a family tradition."_

She gave a slight roll of her eyes, but did not allow Ichigo to catch it. "Maybe. And maybe even our future kids could do this." Chou knew what she had just said but did nothing to apologize about it.

_Ichigo's eyes widened. "Did you say what I think you did?"_

The blonde was quiet for a moment before she finally nodded. She looked at Ichigo with big green eyes. "Yeah, I did." She said then looked at the window once again. "If we have kids, though."

_Ichigo smiled widely and squealed. "And here I thought you didn't like kids." She continues to drive with a huge, stupid grin on her face._

Chou let out a small huff. "Well. . . If it's with you. . . I think I can make the exception to have kids."

_Ichigo felt her face beginning to heat up. Through most of the ride it was silent until the older of the two broke the silence. "Um. . . Chou?"_

"Yes, dear?" Chou asked while keeping her gaze at the window. She knew something would happen with her bringing up children, but she somehow did not feel any regret on it.

_"I don't think that one of my presents will be able to wait." Nearby was a Sakura park and Ichigo parked her car near it. "Lets go for a walk."_

"Um," Chou looked confused about what was happening. She unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car nonetheless, though. "OK." She went to Ichigo's side and took up her hand.

_Ichigo smiled happily yet she seems to be very nervous. She begins to walk towards the small lake in the park._

Chou leaned her head gently on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You're tense, my love." She said with a small, thoughtful hum. "You should relax. You're with me, after all."

_"I know it's just. . . I have an important question to ask you." Ichigo seemed to tense even more as she looks at Chou._

"Um, OK, please go ahead with it." She said and began to rub a hand against her own side with a slight wince.

_Ichigo smiles. She slowly breathed in, then out. _

_"Chou it has been a year since we started dating and it has been the best year of my life. You're cute, smart, cool, and most of all. . . Beautiful. I love you, Chou Usami. With that said. . ." Ichigo took out a red velvet box and opened it. Inside was a silver banded ring. "Promise me in the near future that you'll be with me."_

The blonde looked down at the velvety box along with the ring. Slowly she brought a hand to her mouth as water began to fill the corners of her eyes, then easily spill out onto her cheeks. "Ichigo," Chou sniffled. She eased her hand down. "I. . . I did not think you would- Oh my God." She never thought that it would be like this after dating for one year. Hell, she thought they would only be having dinner, exchange gifts, spend time doing nothing but embracing with much love, and ending the night sweetly.

But this was so much better.

Chou nodded her head as she put her hand out, fingers spread out. "Yes, Yes! Of course. I'll be with you every step of the way, my beloved strawberry!"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a ****review, I read them all!**


	93. 87

Taka tapped the eraser of his pencil gently on his desk. Sitting through Mathematics after finishing his work was very boring considering he had nothing else to do. He stopped the tapping and looked around the classroom to see if any one else was done. No? Just him? He figured.

The brunet sighed to himself. Ever since he had gotten sick he couldn't stay in class for a while because he often had to vomit, but he always finished his work before everyone else.

"Teacher," Taka raised his hand into the air. "Can I be excused again? It's another emergency."

The teacher sighed as they nodded their head. "Go ahead, Usami. Just be back before class ends."

"Thank you."

Taka took up the hall pass before leaving the bathroom. He felt ready to throw up there in the hallway but kept his lips shut. He didn't want to embarrass himself with such a thing. So Taka kept on until he reached the bathroom, then he quickly made it to a stall before he let himself kneel down and hurl. It hurt his stomach as he did this, and he clutched his stomach from the pain.

"Dammit. . ." Taka whimpered to himself. He looked into the toilet bowl and frowned when he saw all of the red. His blood. . . He usually pukes it up a lot but doesn't mention it since his family worries a lot when they know about it.

The teen sat back against the stall door and closed his eyes, feeling light headed. Taka tried to stay awake a little longer but the blood lost made it difficult.

* * *

><p>The next thing Taka knew, he was being shaken awake by a man in a uniform. He thought he recognized it as an ambulance worker's uniform but that thought went blurry when things went black.<p>

Next time that he woke up, he was greeted by the sight of his brothers standing in a door way while talking to a doctor. His mother looked ready to cry and he could tell that his father was forcing a stoic face. Taka sat up, only to be greeted by his sisters standing up from their seats by the window. Shinju was holding Sora while Chou was holding flowers.

"We wanted to get you something nice for when you woke up. . . But the hospital shop downstairs does not sell games or any of the sweets that you like." Chou explained as she handed the flowers over.

Taka thanked her quietly as he took the flowers and smelled their sweet scent. It reminded him of someone that was off in Europe to play soccer, and it made him frown. He set the flowers down on his lap before looking back to the doorway. The doctor was gone but now Misaki actually was in tears and Akihiko looked like it was really hard to keep a straight face. Taka wondered what the big deal was. And why he was in the hospital again.

Soon he wished he never knew.

* * *

><p>Later on at home Taka hovers over the chat icon. He was unsure if he should try a video call or not. After what seemed like forever, Taka clicked on the chat icon. He sat back and bit his lip nervously as he waited.<p>

The call was answered and soon the other male was on video with him, though he looked tired.

"Did I wake you?" Taka asked his boyfriend worriedly.

Josh shook his head. "Nah. I was just getting a paper done. Online school fuckin' sucks."

Taka bit his lip. Would his news make things worse for his tired love? He hoped not. "Sorry. I wish I could be there to help you with your studies."

"It's fine." Josh flashed a smile that made the brunet start to feel a little better. "So what's up?"

"Um," Taka thought of how to break the news. "I. . . I just wanted to talk to you since we haven't in a while." He chickened out. He couldn't bring himself to tell Josh what was wrong with him.

"My dork. . ." Josh smiled fondly before yawning. "I would love to chat more, but I really need to get going so I can finish a paper."

Taka nodded. "Yeah. . . Okay. Bye, babe."

Josh waved. "Bye." He said then exited out if the video call.

The brunet sat there in front of the camera for a moment before he shook his head. "D. . . Dammit. . . Why couldn't I tell Josh I have to get chemo treatment?" Taka sighed and scolded himself, feeling like a coward for not telling Josh about his sickness. Taka closed his laptop before he went over to his bed and plopped down on it in defeat.


	94. 86 2-2

**Hello, loves! I'm updating what happened in the roleplay me and the lovely Lorena have been doing, due to things that have happened. **

**After I know a few people have seen this I will add it to chapter 86 where the first part of the Chou and Ichigo proposal took place as a second part.**

**Like last time my writing will be like this and Lorena's writing will be in ****_italic._**

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo wiped her tears away and kiss her lover's cheeks. "Now for mine." She step back and begins to strip. She was wearing a black strapless bra and black laced thong. She turns round and on the right top of her shoulder was a date and a portrait of Chou and Ichigo together tattooed on it.<em>

Chou's eyes widened. "You had went out and gotten a tattoo as well? Oh, my God!" She came closer and began to plant gentle kisses against the tattoo. "It's beautiful!"

_"Except i got this done a few months ago. The date right here is the date when we first met." Ichigo smiles and turns around to Chou. "But that's not actually your present."_

Chou looked confused. She even tilted her head like a puppy to show it. "Wh. . .What is it, then?"

(It had been nipple piercings that Shinju had helped Ichigo get because she knew how much Chou was a sucker for piercings.)

Later, after a bit of smut-

_She just shrugged and got comfortable against Chou's large breasts. She smiles and mouths something but it was so bad that she can't be understood._

Chou looked at her with a soft smile. She gentle pet at Ichigo's hair. "What was that? I couldn't hear you and I cannot see your lips well. . ."

_Ichigo blushes and gets off of the bed. "Um. . . you know that I'm 17 and you're younger than me, right?_"

Chou nodded her head. "By no more than two years." She said. She didn't know what these things had to do with anything.

_"I know that but this is not about that. Um, I was thinking after you're done with college would you like to. . ." She mumbled the rest._

She furrowed her eyebrows. What was the other trying to get at? "Ichigo, you know I hate mumbling."

_She sighed. "I WANT US TO GO TO AMERICA AND LIVE TOGETHER!" She said it quickly with embarrassment._

This made the blonde's eyes widen in shock. "L. . . Live in. . . America together. . ? She repeated with a shaky voice.

_Ichigo looked away and didn't say anything._

Chou stood to her feet. She hugged her lover tightly and buried her face into her chest. "I'd love to go there with you one day."

_Ichigo hugs back and kisses her short lover's head. "My tiny Chou."_

Chou huffed slightly. "I-I'm not short! You're just, um. . Who am I kidding, I'm short like my mama." She laughed.

_Ichigo giggled. "So, miss Usami? What would you like to do?"_

Chou blushed. She wasn't used to the other using her last name. "How about we just. . . Cuddle? We can rent a movie."

_Ichigo nodded. "Let's get dressed up first."_

Chou nodded. She knelt down and picked her close up before she put her underwear back on.

_Ichigo found Chou's bra and puts them on. "Um i think this doesn't fit me Chou?"_

Chou looked at her and couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah. . Here." She handed a smaller bra over and held her hand out for hers in return.

_Ichigo puts on her bra and finds her panties. "What movie should we watch?"_

Chou lays down once she has her underwear on, and nothing else. "I wanna watch something funny. . . What about you?"

_"Same." She squealed. She quickly thought of a movie they could both watch. "Let's watch Haunted House 2."_

"Ooh, okay." She nodded. She crawled onto the bed and took up the television remote before she turned the TV on.

_Ichigo carled on the bed and wrapped her arm around Chou while she cuddled with her._

Chou found the movie they wanted and rented it before letting it play. While watching the movie, she fell asleep.

_Ichigo still watched the movie until she saw her lover is fast asleep. She quickly kissed her head and smiled stupidly. "I'll love you now and forever and ever Chou." with that she turns off the TV and covers herself and Chou with a blanket and drifted of to a peaceful sleep with the love of her life_

During the night, Chou had ended up clinging to her lover. She had both arms and legs wrapped around Ichigo until she woke up early and got up to take herself a morning shower.

_Ichigo slept until noon. She finally wakes up and looks around. She couldn't find Chou. "Chou?"_

Chou walked into the room at that moment with a bag in her hand. "Hey, sleepy head." She greeted coolly. "I went and bought junk food. I couldn't resist!"

_Ichigo chuckled. "That's my Chou." She stands up and walks up to her and grabs the bag. "What did you bought?"_

"Um. . . A lot of marshmallow sweets and candy." Chou smiled sheepishly. Sweets really were her weakness. She emptied her bag on the bed to show what all she bought. "Pick out as you want. I got a lot. . "

_Ichigo didn't have much of a sweet tooth so she got a pack of sour patch kids. "I'll grab this one then."_

Chou sat down and took up a bag of marshmallows shaped like bears. She began nibbling on them while she took her wallet out and showed it to Ichigo, trying to say that she could by more food that would actually be considered food, and not just sugar.

_Ichigi shaked her head. "This is my present to you Chou. I'll pay fir the food and dinner."_

Chou huffed softly. "There's no need for it. I can pay for myself. I'm a big girl~!"

_Ichig sighed. "I understand Chou but for our one year anniversary I want you to be the queen and I'll take care of everything."_

". . . I see. ." Chou looked down at her bag of marshmallows as a blush overtook her cheeks. "I'm no queen, though. Maybe a little princess at best.

_Ichigo wrapped her arms around Chou's body. "You're my queen and my life."_

Chou blushed deeper. She pressed a kiss to Ichigo's cheek. "You're so sweet, my strawberry."

_"and you're the cutest my butterfly." Ichigo pecks Chou's lovely lips and her cheek_

Chou let out a small flustered noise. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. "Agh~!"

_"What's wrong love?" Ichigo gave her lover a worried and confused look._

Chou shook her head. "I-I just. . . Oh, you treat me so well, it's embarrassing. . !"

_Ichigo smirks lightly and wraps her arms around Chou's waist. "You deserve it. You're an awesome, cute, lovely, and gorgeous girl I've ever met in my life."_

Chou put her hands down and cuddled into Ichigo's warmth. "Th. . . Thank you, my love. . . I couldn't imagine falling for anyone else. ."

_Ichigo snuggled into Chou's neck. "I can remember the day I met you in the library. That was the best day of my life."_

Chou smiled. "Yeah. . . It's hard to pick a best day of my life, though considering I have had so many amazing ones with you, my love."

_Ichigo blushed and turns around. "Now you're trying to embarrass me babe."_

"But it is true!" Chou smiles. She kisses the other on the cheek. "Wanna go out and eat now? I knw you don't like sweets as much as me, so. ."

_Ichigo chuckled and nodded. "Sure why not."_

Chou smiled happily. "Alright, get ready because we're not coming back tonight."

_Ichigo looked at her weirdly. "Um ok?_

Chou kissed her cheek. "School night, sweety."

_"Oh I forg... oh tomorrow i have to pack." Ichigo said depressingly. "I leave this weekend to Manchester."_

Chou bit her lip. ". . . Hm." She walked away to the bathroom to go freshen up.

_"Chou?" Ichigo said quietly. She head to her suitcase and packed her stuff up. She felt her heart break a little but this is going to determine her future and Chou's._

After a few minutes Chou left the bathrooom stoically. She packed her snacks then checked the room to make sure they didn't leave a bad mess. Then they left for lunch

_Ichigo ordered her vegetarian burger with sweet potato fries and oolong tea. "Chou. You been quiet through the whole ride."_

She shrugged from her seat. She put a few french fries on her large cheeseburger before taking a big bite. What was she supposed to say? What could she say? Chou forced herself to keep chewing as she began to feel her appetite disappear.

_chigo felt guilty but annoyed. She hates when people shrugs. "Is something bothering you? Or... is it something else?_

Chou set her food down with a sigh. ". . . Do you ever have selfish thoughts that you know go too far because you'll be holding someone back. . ?" She finally asks.

_Ichigo looks down for a sec and shakes her head. "I never had selfish thoughts. My father taught me to never be self-centered. Do you really feel that way Chou?"_

Chou really felt bad now. ". . . My papa taught me it's okay to be selfish if you deserve it, but you have to really earn it." She mumbled before bringing her hands up to cover her face. "I do not deserve to be selfish in any way."

_Ichigo grabs her lover's hands and kiss it. "Yes you do. You can be selfish with me. I just never had the intention of being selfish. I understand why you feel that way my love. But this is for my good. "Our" own good." She smile lightly and kiss her hands again._

That was enough to really get to Chou. Slowly her face began to drop and tears began to appear in her green eyes. "Y-you're. . S-such a. . Dummy . . !"

_Ichigo chuckled. "How so my butterfle?"_

"For telling me I deserve what I really don't. ." Chou sniffled. She didn't like crying but it was already starting and she couldn't stop.

_Ichigo sighs. "You deserve everything. You're beautiful, intelligent,kind, and the best girlfriend. I clearly dont deserve you. You're perfect."_

Chou shook her head. "No! I'm too selfish for someone like you, Ichigo! I want things that will keep you back in life. . . How could you say you are the one that doesn't deserve me?!"

_Ichigo was speechless. She let's go of Chou's. "What are you trying to say Chou?"_

"I-I. . I want you to stay here in Japan, but. . I can't ask that from you when you've worked so hard to get so far."

_"I know you do Chou but you know I can't. I've been accepted to one of my dream college." Ichigo shed a quick tear. "I'm going to miss you like hell. I love you babe. But this has to be our last time being together till December."_

_Ichigo stood up and walked over to Chou and whisper into her ears. "Let's make our last moment last."_

Chou looked up at her with a quivering lip as she nodded. "What do y-you wish to do? We can do anything you want."

_Ichigo smirked sweetly and grabs her hand. She pulls Chou outside as she puts $20 on the table they were just eating from._

Chou allowed herself to be dragged. "Wh. . . Where are we going, my strawberry?"

_"To my house." Ichigo walked to her car and turned on the engine._

Chou quickly got in and buckled up. "Um, a-alright." She sat back and fiddled with her fingers.

_After 30 min they got to Ichigo's home. She turns of the car and looks at Chou._

Chou was unbuckling her seat belt now. "What, my love?"

_She grabs Chou's cheeks and caresses it. She kisses her forehead, nose, neck, and then lips._

Taken by surprise by all the given kisses, Chou was stiff for a moment before she had began kissing back. She reached out and played softly with Ichigo's hair while she kissed her, needing to feel her love.

_Her lips moved in sync with Chou's. She moans slightly at her lover's light touch._

After a moment Chou wrapped her arms around the older female's neck, pulling her in with her sweet lips continuing to move in time with Ichigo's.

_Ichigo break the kiss and catches her breath. She swoops down and begins to kiss and suck Chou's slender neck._

Chou gasped out. She gripped onto the back of Ichigo's shirt. "L. . Love, you'll. . . Give me. . Marks. ."

_"...I know..." She licks her necks and behind her ears._

Chou's eyes flutter shut and she tries to calm herself but her neck really was sensitive.

_She stops for a second and hungrily captures Chou's lips. Her hands glides through her whole slender body_

The blonde pulled back after a moment, needing nothing more than air. She panted and stared at the other, her eyes glazed over. "A. . Are you okay, my lovr. . ?"

_Ichigo nodded. "I just want to make this moment with you last."_

Chou smiled bashfully up at her. "You really are a sweet strawberry, aren't you. . ?" She giggled

_Ichigo just smiled. "I love you with all my heart and soul Chou."_

Chou's eyes widened. She had heart the other say she loved her so many, times, but. . . This made her heart ache. Yet she still smiled up at the other. "I love you, too, Ichogo. More than you'll ever realize in your life."

_Ichigo began to cry. "This is goodbye i guess...please dont ever forget me."_

"Like I could." Chou brushed tears from her lover's eyes best she could. "But. . . Try not to get upset. Next time we get together, we can get married and live together in another country with no worries of this happening again."

_Ichigo nodded. A few days later Ichigo was long gone in Manchester to be in her dream college._

By the time her lover was gone, Chou had took it upon herself to try and at least find her own passion. But as she got down to it, she realized her only interest had honestly been her lover. She had stopped pursuing her hobbies and what she thought was fun. The blonde felt ridiculously lost until she remembered one passion of hers. Reading novels. But she didn't feel like she had the energy despite wanting so badly to type something up. Chou settled with sending a quick link of a funny GIF to her lover via email before she began typing on her phone's notepad.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	95. 88

The girls stared at their father from their hiding place behind the couch. Akihiko was reading over the paragraph he just finished writing, correcting any mistakes he made within his writings. He knew that the teens were hovering over his shoulder but he tried to ignore it altogether while he did his work. It wasn't until he heard snickering that he brought his attention to the two.

"Girls, you need to have a good reason for being disrespectful like this," Akihiko sighed. "So what is it?"

The two were quick to hop onto the couch. They wore smirks that made Akihiko silently regret asking them anything. But it was too late now.

"Well. . . This is super duper ina inappropriate, but-"

"When did you and mama lose your virginity?"

Akihiko was taken back by the question. He didn't think he would have to answer this of all things. But here he was, listening to them. He could decide to do the easy thing and tell them to go away because that is very personal, or he could answer them. Everyone knows he isn't about doing things the easy way, though.

"Well, I certainly know I lost it before I met Misaki. . ." Akihiko began thoughtfully. "But I'm not quite sure about him. You'll have to ask him yourself."

Shinju and Chou looked at each other. They knew what they had to do now. The girls thanked their father for his time then they were off to start looking around for where their mother was. It wasn't that hard, though. They found him sitting at the kitchen table while looking over paperwork from the hospital. He looked ready to start freaking out.

Both girls took a seat on either side of him and rested their heads on his shoulders. He paused his reading to see what it was they were up to.

"Ma~ma. . . We were wondering-"

"When was it that you lost your virginity?"

Misaki's eyes widened. That was certainly a surprise. He lightly pushed both of them off of him before he put his forehead against the table top. "Why would you ask such a personal thing?!"

"Because papa doesn't know-"

"And he told us to ask you."

Misaki sighed. He thought the answer should be obvious to his husband of all people. ". . . Um. . . Well. . . I was eighteen when it happened. And it was after I began living with your father."

The girls looked at each other for a moment then at their mother once again. They thought they understood where he was trying to go with this.

"So, um. . . You lost it to papa?" Shinju was the one to ask.

When Misaki nodded his head the two couldn't help but find it sweet.

"Aww, you lost it to papa!" Shinju squealed. "I wanna lose it to my future spouse, too~!"

Chou smiled silently. She knew she already did. "That's nice, mama. Does papa know?"

Misaki opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped by a voice from the kitchen archway. "I didn't, but now I do."

It was Akihiko- Looking quite proud of himself at the moment because of his discovery. He walked over and draped his arms around Misaki's shoulders. "But it explains a lot now that I think about it since at it was really easy to get you to-"

"Shut up, stupid, Usagi!"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	96. 89

All she was told was to get into her father's car for some surprise and here the two now were, sitting in the car at a stop light in uncomfortable silence. Shinju gulped slightly. How was she to ask her father anything without trying to get her surprise found out? She sighed to herself quietly as the car began once again. There was no way she could try something that smart, or at least she thought so. That was more so something her sister would be able to do

"Here is our first destination," Akihiko announced as he pulled the car into a parking lot. "You can get whatever you want. I'm paying."

When Shinju stepped out of the car she was surprised to see that they were heading into a pricey looking hair salon. As they stepped in they were greeted by sweet perfume smells and popular music by current J-Pop stars. Shinju felt like she was in a salon that was meant only for celebrities and people of high fashion taste. She gulped as her father asked about an appointment at the front desk. A beautiful lady that was popping gum in her mouth directed them to a chair then they waited a moment before another woman whom was a bit more meaty but still had beautiful features came over.

"Hello, Usami-sans," The meaty woman greeted cheerfully in an oddly deep voice. "I will by your stylist. What would you like for me to do with your hair?"

Shinju felt like she was about to vomit now. She had never gotten her hair cut before, no matter what happened. It had always been down her back for as long as she could remember.

"Uh, well, um. . ." The brunette began to feel pressured until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You do not have to get it cut, Shinju," Akihiko assured her. "You can just get it styled. Alright?"

That helped a lot. Shinju let out a breath before she looked at herself in a mirror and bit her lip. ". . . May I please get my hair put up in two ponytails? O-oh, and curl them so they could look like drills?"

The woman let out a deep laugh. "You're a creative one, aren't you? Of course. Let's leave your daddy for a few minutes while we go shampoo your hair, sweety."

So for the next hour or so Shinju had her hair touched nonstop. The meaty stylist woman had worked hard in getting her long hair curled in a way that would look like twin drills- But it was done.

Shinju looked wide eyes at herself in the mirror. It was weird, looking at her usually straight hair, curled and put up in two ponytails. She stood to her feet and hugged her stylist.

"Th-Thank you so much, miss!"

The hair appointment was paid for then two climbed back into the car and Shinju found out there was a second surprise. Because of her amazing outcome from the hair salon, she was excited over what was to come next. On the drive there she couldn't get enough of using a mirror to look at her hair. It was just so nice!

"Here we are." Akihiko made her stop looking in a mirror as they arrived at a dress shop.

She climbed out and looked at the shop and surprise surprise. Expensive things. Shinju looked worriedly at her father. Didn't he know there were cheaper places to shop? She could show him a good amount of clothing stores. But before she could question him, she had been dragged in and soon women were surrounding her.

_"So slender!"_

_"What a petite chest! Her bust is so small!"_

_"Look at her pale skin! We have perfect dark colours to go with it-"_

Shinju felt very overwhelmed so she began backing up and came to find herself falling into Akihiko's chest. He held onto her protectively with a soft glare.

"She does not like dark colours, thank you very much. She prefers bright and shiny." Akihiko states.

The women were put off by the tall and glaring man holding her. They were hesitant before they head Shinju to the light coloured dresses.

After a bit Shinju walked to her father in a long baby blue dress that ended in ruffles at the bottom. The sleeves started from her collar bone and ended at her wrist, though they were see through. Her hips were being hugged and it was plain to see she was maturing. Akihiko didn't very well know what to say when he saw his daughter, looking like an actual woman. He tried not to seem put off by the fact that Shinju really was becoming a woman and her dress showed it.

"Is this what you want?" He asked coolly.

Shinju nodded. "Yes, papa! It's so cozy and very pretty!"

Akihiko took his wallet from his pocket. "Then we're buying it. Go get your stuff. You're wearing the dress out." He said then without waiting for her to say something he went ahead to the cash register to pay.

Then into the car they went once more for one last surprise. Shinju didn't know what to expect but she had guessed they were going to go shopping for one more thing. She had ended up being very wrong. They pulled up to a large building with people excitedly rushing in. Shinju was confused over why everyone one was excited until she saw a sign at the door.

_COME SEE THE NEW ARTIST: USAMI SHINJU. THERE WILL BE NUMEROUS OF HER WORKS ON DISPLAY, TONIGHT!_

Shinju suddenly felt ill. She looked at herself in the mirror and whimpered. This was why her father had taken her out today. To trick her into coming to show off her artwork! She sat back and looked at her father with a weary glare.

"Why?"

Akihiko smiled. "I'm proud of your work. What I posted online became popular so I set up a small place in the museum for you."

"But. . . I-I never wanted this. . . Oh, papa. . You should have came to me about this."

"What? I just wanted others to see your talent. I didn't mean to do anything wrong, Shinju."

"Well. . . P-please take me home." Shinju whimpers.

". . . Alright." Akihiko readied himself to back the car out of the parking space when Shinju had a sudden thought.

"Wait," She looked at the building. "Maybe I could. . . See what you allowed in there. ."

Akihiko stopped and parked the car. "Come on," He smiled. "I'll let you see what people liked the most."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Tell me in a review, I read them all!**


	97. Notification! ! !

To all the readers of this story-series, I would like to inform you that I am going to be redoing the whole thing. It will be done on Wattpad or here on Fanfiction. I do not know yet. I am favouring keeping it on here because all of you still seem devoted to the story.

Just know that chapters that are currently posted will all be redone and written longer. I'll be doing this as often as I can with coming to the local library to get these things out.

I hope you all understand. I just want to better my work.

Yours truly, Hal.

Xoxo


	98. Tumblr

YOU GUYS SHOULD FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR

I'M 12341234haley

ovo I'll post updates to the Josh backstory and the redo of Little Usagi I'm writing! vuv k, thanks!

Oh, and I really do hope I can talk to you guys!

Xoxo, Hal~~~~


End file.
